<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna Be Somebody To Someone by SnowJiinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917234">I Just Wanna Be Somebody To Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowJiinx/pseuds/SnowJiinx'>SnowJiinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, So many tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowJiinx/pseuds/SnowJiinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny are caught fighting one too many times and North decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“One hour!” Bunny raged, swinging around and jutting his finger at the white-haired terror. “One hour was how long you lasted before you went right back to being a pain in the arse!”</p><p>“Calm down. It was only three loops.” Jack swiped his paw away, as relaxed as ever. “And it took your mind off Easter for five minutes, didn't it? I said I was sorry about what happened to the Warren, and I meant it. If you'd only get out of your own way for two minutes, you'd see I only want to help-”</p><p>“I’m the Easter Bunny, mate. I don’t need anyone's help, especially yours,” he said darkly. “The ankle-biters haven’t forgotten me. I'll have them back on side in no time.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fell in love with this ship, so I decided to contribute!</p><p>After the battle with Pitch, the crew return to the Pole for some celebrations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>That stupid little…!</p><p>Bunny dropped to his paws and arched his back, every single joint popping, every single nerve frazzled. </p><p>The sleigh ride back to the Pole was another horror show, thanks to North and his frosty little sidekick. He couldn't believe the oversized crackpot would give Jack a turn on the reins! He would rather take on Pitch and his nightmare horses solo than go another round on that death trap.</p><p>“Easy there, Cottontail,” came a snicker behind him. “Your balance might still be off.”</p><p>“One hour!” Bunny raged, swinging around and jutting his finger at the white-haired terror. “One hour was how long you lasted before you went right back to being a pain in the arse!”</p><p>“Calm down. It was only three loops.” Jack swiped his paw away, as relaxed as ever. “And it took your mind off Easter, didn't it? I said I was sorry about what happened to the Warren, and I meant it. If you'd get out of your own way for two minutes, you'd see I only want to help-”</p><p>“I’m the Easter Bunny, mate. I don’t need anyone's help, especially yours,” he said darkly. “The ankle-biters haven’t forgotten me. I'll have them back on side in no time.”</p><p>He tried to sound like he meant it, but he could still feel the raw ache in his core at the memory of the kids walking through him as if he wasn’t there. Completely invisible. Like he didn’t even exist.</p><p>“Fine. Doesn't matter. Like anybody could <em>ever</em> forget how big and important you are,” scoffed Jack, twirling his staff through the air like the bloody show pony he was. “But what else are you?”</p><p>Bunny shook himself out of his thoughts, frowning. “What?”</p><p>“Just admit it,” he teased, kicking his staff and folding his arms, letting it swing from his elbow. “After tonight, you're going to go straight back to your Warren, locked off, and we won’t see you until next year-”</p><p>“What of it!”</p><p>“You might be the grand Easter Bunny, but from what I can tell, you haven't been around other people in decades, maybe centuries! It’s time to get above ground, have some fun! You could-"</p><p>“You're judging me for not having people in my life? Do you know what irony is?”</p><p>“I…” Jack’s jaw tightened, his humour leaving him. “At least I had an excuse.” </p><p>“So you did,” smirked Bunny, sensing victory on the horizon. He stepped close enough to see the flecks of pale blue in wide sapphire eyes. To give Jack his due, he didn’t back away like others would, squaring his shoulders instead. “And now that you have a handful of believers, you think you’re going to be a social butterfly? I don't think so. You’ll do what you do best - piss everyone off and end up alone. <em>Again</em>. The last few days won't mean a thing.”</p><p>“Are you serious? I don’t think I’ll <em>ever</em> be a social butterfly, nowhere close, but saying I’ll ‘end up alone again’?” Jack huffed out a bitter laugh, gripping his staff close. “So much for new life, new beginnings and... and hope... Agh! For one second, I thought you were more than just a giant, furry idiot. I guess I was wrong.”</p><p>Bunny bared his teeth and leaned right into his irritating elfish face. “And I thought you were more than just an irresponsible, selfish…”</p><p>Damn.</p><p>“An irresponsible, selfish what, Bunny?” Jack asked with a weak shrug, not looking away. “Go on. Tell me. I want to hear this.”</p><p>Big eyes stared defiantly into his, but they shone in a way that made his raised fur sink back down. It was the exact same pained expression he’d shown at the egg hunt, when Bunny had stupidly lost his temper.</p><p>Why did he always go too far?</p><p>There was a difference between arguing with the blighter and… and tearing him down. </p><p>After everything that had happened, everything he’d gone through, he didn't deserve that.</p><p>“That’s not...” he started, shaking his head. “Listen, Jack, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“What is this?!” bellowed North. Bunny’s ears flattened against his skull as he turned to the loud voice echoing in the doorway of the usual wreckage that was the workshop. His hands were filled with a bowl of strong-smelling pale liquid, twice as big as his belly. “We leave for party supplies for only a moment and come back to find you bickering like little children. That will not do. Tomorrow, we must rebuild. Today, we must eat and drink and be merry!”</p><p>Merry, aye? He didn’t like the sound of that.</p><p>Bunny’s attention flickered from North’s ominous smile to the bowl he dropped onto the large table with a bang, the mystery liquid sloshing over the sides, before he gracelessly clambered over a pile of half-made toys and disappeared. </p><p>Bunny turned back to Jack, only to find him an inch from his face.</p><p>Without warning, his sad eyes brightened, and he puffed out a breath of ice-cold air, frosting Bunny’s nose. </p><p>“Oi!” </p><p>“Gotcha, Cottontail,” Jack grinned happily, giving him a soft shove and jumping away. “No magic. Promise. And I forgive you. I’m sorry too, for what that's worth.”</p><p>“Very bloody little!” he growled. He took everything back. The prankster was a nightmare come to life and he couldn't wait to wring his scrawny neck!</p><p>“Oh, Bunny. Leave Jack alone.” Tooth fluttered past, glasses clinking in her hands. Sandy followed with a tray packed full of treats, shaking his head at him in amusement. “There’s been enough fighting today.”</p><p>“Leave <em>him</em> alone?!” Bunny's mouth fell open, rubbing the heat back into his muzzle and following Tooth as she placed the glasses on the table next to the oversized bowl of liquid regret. “He’s a mouthy terror! Are we sure the man in the moon picked him? What if it was a glitch? Maybe he was having a bad day or- Oh no. Put that concoction down! There's no way you’re old enough to drink anything made by North! I'm barely old enough!"</p><p>As fun as it would be to see the sprite make an arse of himself, Bunny still remembered <em>his</em> first time drinking something North had put together. Well, ‘remembered’ was a strong word. It had taken him days to round up all the eggs he’d painted lewd images on. </p><p>Jack froze, holding onto his glass protectively while Tooth raised her freshly filled one with a giggle. “Usually I’d agree, but we did good work! I think we’ve all earned it. Especially our newest member, and what he did for us tonight. Keeping our belief alive.”</p><p>Sandy nodded in agreement, happily ladling out a glass for himself.</p><p>“Thanks, guys. But it was the kids, not me,” Jack shrugged. He sniffed the drink and quickly held it away, wrinkling his nose. “And um, don’t worry, Bun Bun. I’m three hundred and eighteen years old, give or take. What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>"Oh, that’s a dangerous question,” he muttered, reluctantly falling into a seat beside him and pouring himself a glass of water from a much more decent-sized jug. “When you wake up tomorrow somewhere in the Sahara without your grundies, don’t come crying to me.”</p><p>“It was one time!” called North, hidden at the back of the room. Music started blaring from a series of speakers all over the walls. “Ah ha! Who needs elves?”</p><p>“Nobody!” Bunny rolled his eyes. “And it was one time too many, you lout!” </p><p>Jack eyed his drink suspiciously and threw a questioning glance at Bunny. “That bad?”</p><p>“See for yourself.” He nodded his head towards Sandy, who was halfway done with his first cup and already swaying tipsily, his dreamsand spilling into a little puddle on the floor. “He is a lightweight, mind you. Tooth on the other hand…”</p><p>Tooth puffed up her brightly coloured feathers proudly, swirling the glass in her hand. “The trick is not drinking your entire body weight. <em>Some</em> people never learn.”</p><p>Sandy tilted his head with a wide smile.</p><p>“Okay. Maybe you’re right, Bunny. This one time,” Jack chuckled, sharing a raised eyebrow with him as he poured his drink back into the bowl. “I kinda like my clothes where they are.”</p><p>“There are plenty other ways for you to cause chaos, Frostbite. I'm sure you'll find them all,” Bunny snorted, bumping his shoulder and sliding him a glass of water. </p><p>Maybe there was hope for them yet.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>North, danger level: 2/10 😑</p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Jack. What have you done to yourself, you little blighter?”</p><p>“Huh?” he blinked. “Bunny?"</p><p>Definitely Bunny.</p><p>The strong, furry arms holding him like he weighed nothing couldn't belong to anyone else. Neither could the silky-smooth chest he was nuzzling into...</p><p>Oops.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The crew head to Tooth's Palace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Or maybe there was no hope for them at all.</p><p>Bunny huffed out a soft chuckle and sat back on his haunches on one of the lower balconies of Tooth’s Palace, his tunnel closing behind him, letting himself acclimatise to the heat.</p><p>Every part of the Palace was beautiful. Soft pinks, warm oranges, pretty mosaic tiles covering each of the balconies built into the side of the mountain, leading all the way up to the main floor at the peak, all lit up by the burning hot sun in the cloudless sky.</p><p>That explained why Jack was standing on the edge of a balcony in front of him, a few levels up, far enough away for Bunny to shake his head at him in secret judgement. </p><p>The sprite had covered every inch of the balcony in snow, proudly grinning and pointing his staff at the lot, covering it in a layer of blue magic, no doubt to keep it from melting.</p><p>It was an impressive display in such sweltering heat. The temperature had to be closing in on fifty degrees. His powers should have been suffering, like any other winter spirit’s power would be, but Jack wasn’t like any other winter spirit he’d ever met. And now he was a Guardian. </p><p>The stronger his belief base became, the stronger he would be. </p><p>Bunny narrowed his eyes, noticing an interruption in the blue magic. Just for a moment.</p><p>“Oh no,” he muttered. “Jack...”</p><p>He watched in horror as the staff slipped from Jack’s grip, and he wobbled on his feet, holding his head. </p><p>Then, as if in slow motion, his body went limp.</p><p>*</p><p>The stupid sun in the stupid sky wasn’t going to bring him down. Not today.</p><p>Jack was determined to make up for the Easter fiasco and since Tooth was happy to accept his help (unlike a certain overgrown rabbit, no matter how many times he apologised), he couldn’t wait to get started.</p><p>The only problem was the unbearable heat! This was the reason he usually avoided places like Tooth’s Palace, where Winter didn’t really happen. He already felt wiped out, and he’d only been there for an hour.</p><p>When they’d had their brief visit before, he hadn’t noticed just how stifling it was, but they’d spent a lot of that time shaded on the ground or flying through the air.</p><p>It didn’t matter.</p><p>He wanted to do the work, and since he didn’t want to be a melted puddle of mush by the end of the day…</p><p>He aimed his staff at the smooth cobbled balcony, grinning as he built a pile of fresh snow with just a little bit of magic to make it last in the heat.</p><p>It had been a while since he'd done this in a place so hot. A century or two? Hopefully Tooth wouldn't mind...</p><p>She wouldn't...</p><p>Just... a little snow...</p><p>Not much...</p><p>"Whoa..." he muttered, his head spinning and his vision clouding over, before going dark.</p><p>*</p><p>"Jack. What have you done to yourself, you little blighter?”</p><p>“Huh?” he blinked. “Bunny?" </p><p>Definitely Bunny.</p><p>The strong, furry arms holding him like he weighed nothing couldn't belong to anyone else. Neither could the silky chest he was nuzzling into...</p><p>Oops.</p><p>He awkwardly wriggled out of Bunny’s grip, the abrupt change of position throwing his balance off. He reached out, until his brain caught up with his body and he straightened himself, forcing a smile onto his face. "Roo!” he said, pushing his voice out of his throat, his head aching. “You’re actually above ground! You here to help?"</p><p>Yup, smooth. </p><p>Nothing wrong here...</p><p>Bunny glanced down at Jack's splayed hand in his surprisingly soft fur. He slapped it away and pointed at him. “I'm here to help Tooth sort out her home, not to help you create a winter wonderland in a place that has never seen a cube of ice! And stay away from the edge! You're lucky I was here to save you from taking a tumble, zapping your energy like that.”</p><p>Zapping his energy?</p><p>Jack rubbed his hand, feeling frost coat his cheeks and immediately evaporate. “It's… it’s just a small pile of snow, ET,” he argued petulantly, because he couldn't help himself when Bunny was right. “Why do you act like a drama queen whenever you see a snowflake?”</p><p>“Who are you calling a drama queen!?”</p><p>"If the crown of drama fits."</p><p>Bunny opened his mouth but instead of getting mad, he just sighed in irritation, his breathing much faster than normal.</p><p>Jack frowned. </p><p>Maybe it was the momentary blackout, but it didn't seem like he was the only one suffering under the large sun.</p><p>It was a million degrees, and Bunny was covered in thick, long fur, his ears loose against his head, his nose shiny. Just looking at him made Jack feel claustrophobic. </p><p>“You feeling the heat too, Bun Bun?”</p><p>“What do you think?” he growled, shaking out his fur and scratching his cheek with his hind paw. “Don't know how anyone could survive in a place like this.”</p><p>Hm. He could help with that, at least.</p><p>“Me neither. But there’s plenty of snow to go around," he said slowly, backing towards the snow mound. "It’s all cold and icy. Come on, you're no fun when you're this cranky."</p><p>He tilted his head in invitation.</p><p>Bunny's nose twitched suspiciously. "I don't think so."</p><p>Jack's face fell. "Why? Wait... you still don't trust me? It’s not like... I'm not going to do anything! I'm just trying to help.”</p><p>“You're never ‘just trying to help',” he snorted. “You-”</p><p>"You know what?” Jack interrupted, shaking his head. “No. If you want to listen to the sound of your own voice, why don't you go back to the Warren and talk to the golems?” He hooked his staff with his foot and kicked it into his hands. “Because I'm here for Tooth, not you. I don't need to listen to you complain or tell me about how you're <em>so</em> much better than me and everyone else on the planet. It's getting dull- Whoa!"</p><p>One second he was watching Bunny close his paws into fists, a low growl deep in his throat, the next second he was flat on his back, right in the snow, and Bunny was crouched over him.</p><p>Words caught in Jack's throat, his fingers full of Bunny's warm fur, gripping the strong thighs that were suddenly straddling him. </p><p>The sweet scent of chocolate hung on him, and Jack couldn’t help breathing it in.</p><p>This was... a lot of contact. Usually when someone was this close, they were trying to kill him, or at least seriously hurt him.</p><p>But this wasn't Bunny being threatening. Not even close.</p><p>In fact, there was an unmistakably <em>mischievous</em> look in his eyes. </p><p>That... wasn't possible. It took a magic snowflake to the nose just to hear Bunny laugh. “What the hell is happening?”</p><p>“You might not be interested, but you’re listening to this,” Bunny said calmly, settling himself on Jack's hips, pressing him into the unmelting snow.</p><p>He slid his paws from Jack's shoulders, over his arms, and Jack's attention followed each press of his fingers.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> a whinger, and I never said I was better than you.” He snatched Jack's wrists and pinned them over his head, his face so close Jack could see each whisker moving as he spoke. "So either your self-confidence has plummeted or you have a really high opinion of me.  You don't seem to have an issue with confidence. I'm flattered, Frost.” </p><p>"Flattered? It's amazing your neck hasn't snapped lugging around that massive head,” he said quickly, tugging his legs out from under Bunny, and wrapped them around his waist.</p><p>Bunny's eyes widened in surprise, but he wasn't fast enough. Using all the strength in his core, he switched their positions, planting himself on Bunny's stomach, holding his arms at his side. </p><p>“Too slow, Fluffy! But at least you get to cool off now,” he chuckled, but it trailed off as a flash of colour caught his attention.</p><p>Those were definitely not there before. “Hey!”</p><p>Suddenly, his world was turned upside down, and he was on his back again, staring into green eyes. </p><p>“Do you really think you're a match for me?” smirked the idiot rabbit. “I'm bigger than you, faster than you, I do Tai Chi every morning...”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, here we go.</em>
</p><p>Jack ignored him, tilting his head all around, catching sight of bright purple and yellow that was <em>everywhere</em>. </p><p>“I keep a good vegetarian diet-"</p><p>"I barely even eat, Bunny, so please shut up!” </p><p>“What do you mean you barely-"</p><p>“Did you put flowers in my snow?" Honestly, the guy could go on!</p><p>“What are you...?” Bunny frowned, finally lifting his head, staring at the snow. He released Jack's wrists and reached out, delicately touching the flowers with a surprised huff. "Suppose I must have. Didn’t mean to. Sometimes it just happens.” </p><p>Sometimes it just happens?</p><p>Flowers in snow?</p><p>"Bunny, this is... amazing,” he said truthfully, shuffling up onto his elbows to take it all in. "What are they?"</p><p>Bunny snorted. "Now you’re interested in what I have to say?"</p><p>“l asked, didn't l?" he snapped back, punching him in the arm. He'd only seen Bunny create flowers when he was dashing off through a tunnel. And that was nowhere near anything like this. “I want to know.”</p><p>His pink nose twitched again, but Jack waited patiently. He knew Bunny couldn't resist showing off how much he knew. “Well, since you asked so nicely, the white ones are Snowdrops. Jasmines, those are the yellow ones, and Pansies, those are the purple ones, need plenty of sun. They're all winter flowers. They'll need soil to stay alive, but they all do well in the cold.” </p><p>"Huh. Like me?" Jack asked, creeping his hands closer to Bunny's hips, ready to flip him over.</p><p>"Let's find out," Bunny smirked, shoving him back down and scooping the snow on either side of his head, burying his face. "Exactly like you. Much better. We should leave you like this all day and see if you manage to grow an inch or two. Why haven't I tried this bef- Ooft!"</p><p>"Bad Bunny!" </p><p>Jack shook off the snow with a laugh just in time to see Bunny knocked away, landing on his back. They both looked up.</p><p>North loomed over them, his massive form blocking out the sun and casting them both in shadow. He snatched Jack by the hoodie and Bunny by the fur, hauling them roughly to their feet.</p><p>“I cannot believe this! Twice now. You have met only <em>twice</em> since our wonderful victory and you continue to bicker! I warn you, keep this up and I-"</p><p>“Hello!” called Tooth loudly from above, her little fairies twirling around her head. She zoomed down and thrust a piece of paper into each of their hands. “I’m so glad you could be here! I have plans set out for each of you. Do <em>not</em> stray from the plans. I'm talking to you, North. Jack, you have set breaks to cool down. Bunny, you too. Too much sun, hard work and all that fur will tire you quickly. Oh, snow! Good job, Jack. Very pretty. I like the flowers! Sandy is inside already. Okay. Let's get to it! No distractions, girls. Leave Jack alone.”</p><p>“Hi and bye, Baby Tooth,” Jack chuckled as Tooth plucked the tiny fairy out of the air above his head and dashed off, leaving the three of them staring after her in a daze.</p><p>North folded the paper neatly, tucking it into his coat pocket. “I suppose we get to it then.”</p><p>Jack didn't wait for the others to move.</p><p>“Bet I'll finish first!" He shoved his list into his pocket and flew into the air.</p><p>He didn’t get far.</p><p>He was yanked by his hoodie and flung back into the snow and flowers, landing in a heap. "Hey!"</p><p>"Not today, Frostbite!" grinned Bunny, tapping the ground and opening a tunnel. "See ya!"</p><p>"What’s the rush, my speedy friend!" laughed North jovially, catching Bunny in a powerful hug before he could disappear.</p><p>"Oi! Get off me, ya drongo!"</p><p>"As you wish! Catch, Jack!"</p><p>“Wha- North, no!" Jack curled into a protective ball before the giant rabbit was launched at him.</p><p>By the time they'd untangled their limbs and were both the right way up, North was gone.</p><p>Jack glanced at Bunny, who was staring back at him in bewilderment, snow and petals sticking to every part of him.</p><p>“Looking adorable, Bun Bun.” Jack’s lips twitched in an effort not to laugh.</p><p>“Looking pretty adorable there yourself, Frostbite,” he chuckled slyly, plucking a yellow flower out of Jack's hair. “Suits you.”</p><p>Okay. He didn't know what had got into Bunny today, but he liked it.</p><p>He formed a snowball in his hand and lobbed it in Bunny's face before racing ahead, his headache forgotten.</p><p>He didn't spot the egg bomb until he was already inside the haze of purple.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>North, danger level: 4/10 😐</p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We offer you help, but you still refuse!”</p><p>“Don't get me started...” muttered Jack.</p><p>“Pfft, alright,” huffed Bunny, sitting down at the old wooden table, in what had become his usual seat next to Jack. He pulled a small brown paper bag of homemade chocolates out of his bandolier and dropped it in front of the sprite.</p><p>Jack stared at it in confusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back at the Pole, the crew discuss an enemy and Bunny sneaks Jack some food.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>“I hear terrible rumours!”</p><p>“Aw no, North. You better have more than rumours to have called this meeting. I'm still trying to clear out the Warren!”</p><p>“We offer you help, but you still refuse!”</p><p>“Don't get me started...” muttered Jack.</p><p>“Pfft, alright,” huffed Bunny, sitting down at the old wooden table, in what had become his usual seat next to Jack. He pulled a small brown paper bag of homemade chocolates out of his bandolier and dropped it in front of the sprite.</p><p>Jack stared at it in confusion.</p><p>North rubbed his hands together. “There are Wendigo in our midst!”</p><p>Ah, shit. That was worth the interruption. </p><p>Sandy's sleepy face slid out of his palm, bounced off the table and he immediately woke up, his eyes alight. </p><p>Tooth pulled her attention from her fairies, quickly sitting.</p><p>“Wendigo?” asked Jack, clutching the brown bag protectively. “Seriously? You guys deal with Wendigo?”</p><p>The temperature in the room seemed to drop a degree. </p><p>“Oi.” Bunny stretched his arm over the back of Jack's chair, giving it a soft shake to knock him out of his thoughts. “You dealt with these drongos before, mate?”</p><p>"Yeah. I've ran into them a few times over the years,” said Jack, shifting uncomfortably. “They don't like me and I'm not <em>their</em> biggest fan either. Whenever I've been around them in the past, they lose their minds. They go completely feral. Well, more feral than they usually are."</p><p>North nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "They are creatures of Winter. They likely see you as threat, intruding on territory."</p><p>"They are eight-foot-tall cannibals with sharp teeth and claws, I'm just a five-foot-five frost spirit! What do they have to be threatened of?” </p><p>Bunny snorted, his nose twitching. Jack calling himself ‘just’ anything was ridiculous, considering the immense power he'd witnessed from him during the battle with Pitch.</p><p>“The only time I’ve been involved with them is if they started getting too close to the villages, going after humans instead of wildlife or each other, if they're hungry enough,” he swallowed. “Otherwise, I try to avoid them. I'm not big on the killing thing, and they’re the type to fight to the death."</p><p>"They've tried to <em>kill</em> you before?" asked Tooth, the little fairies covering their mouths in shock.</p><p>"They’ve tried, but so far I've been lucky. You'd think flying would keep me safe. Trust me, they can jump really high when they want to,” he said, looking off into the distance. “They can swipe you right out of the sky.”</p><p>There was a tremor of old, learned fear in his voice. </p><p>Bunny didn't like that. Not one bit. </p><p>Wendigo hunted in packs. Any run-in the solitary sprite would have had, he’d have been alone and outnumbered, surrounded by feral creatures who wanted to eat the flesh straight from his bones. </p><p>It didn't matter how many times he'd threatened the prankster himself, he didn't <em>actually</em> want to see him hurt.</p><p>“Then you’re staying put,” Bunny told him firmly. “We've taken care of these types of creatures before, we can do it again.”</p><p>He caught North staring, proud eyebrows raised, and Tooth was smiling softly, her fairies narrowing their eyes.</p><p>“What?” he frowned.</p><p>He looked at Jack, who had a wide smile on his face (which was much better than before, he'd admit) but his eyes were twinkling cheekily and he was softly stroking Bunny's paw that had somehow migrated from the back of the chair to Jack's shoulder without his permission. “I knew you cared. Deep down.”</p><p>Bunny snatched his paw back, scowling, ignoring the tinkle of Sandy's laughter. “I just don't want to be fighting Wendigo any more feral than they need to be,” he said quickly, tugging his chair away and folding his arms. “What of it?”</p><p>Jack chuckled and shifted closer to him, rustling the bag of hidden treats. “It's okay, Bunny. I appreciate it. If the plan is to go after them, it's probably safer if I sat this one out, unless you want to use me as bait? Draw them out? I swear, they can sense me when I’m in the area. They are light on their feet too, sometimes I wouldn't hear them coming until they were right behind me. If I get their attention, you guys could get behind them and-”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Tooth gasped, sounding horrified at the mere suggestion. “We would never put one of us in danger like that!”</p><p>“Too right!” Bunny joined in. What did he take them for? </p><p>“It's not a big deal. Like I said, I’ve faced them before and I'm still here,” he shrugged. “It's the job, right?”</p><p>“No!” they answered together.</p><p>“Tooth and Bunny are right,” said North finally, thumping his fist on the table. “Not to worry! We will go and take care of these beasts! You will not budge from spot. When we return, we share eggnog in victory, yes?”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “Fine. That makes sense. Just... be careful. I mean it. They are really unpredictable and their claws do some serious damage."</p><p>The fingers not distractedly playing with the brown bag curled under his arm, gently holding his ribs, and Bunny felt an oddly protective pang, the fur rising on his neck. He swiftly smoothed it down. "We've got this, Frostbite. Go cause some chaos with the elves.” </p><p>Sandy gave them a hopeful smile and two thumbs up.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack sat up in the rafters, watching the elves tangle themselves in tinsel, the brown bag of <em>chocolates</em> in his lap.</p><p>They were the most delicious things he'd ever tasted in his entire life.</p><p>No exaggeration, no contest.</p><p>He might not have much to compare them to, but wow.</p><p>Peppermint cream fillings, vanilla chocolate truffles, sugary fruit covered in dark chocolate, a weird one that burst in between his teeth, taking him by surprise. Luckily he caught the syrup before any landed on his clothes but his chin still felt sticky.</p><p>He had no idea what he'd done to deserve chocolate, but he definitely wasn't going to argue. </p><p>It had been a good distraction from the worry of the last two hours.</p><p>He knew the Guardians could take care of themselves, but if he'd learned anything over the last few months, it was that they weren't invulnerable.</p><p>And he knew first-hand what the Wendigo were like. </p><p>When he'd last encountered them, Jack had barely escaped with his life. Their claws had sliced him right through to his ribs. The only reason he’d managed to survive was because the wind carried him faster than his own abilities could.</p><p>The sight of his own blood on snow was still seared into his mind.</p><p>And North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny had gone to pay them a visit without question.</p><p>Guardian work encompassed a lot more than he thought it did.</p><p>He wished he'd gone with them...</p><p>“I can't believe how fast they are!” he heard Tooth say.</p><p>Jack scrunched the remainder of the chocolates up in the brown bag and shoved it into his hoodie pocket, leaping onto the wooden beam as the four entered the room.</p><p>His eyes darted between each of them.</p><p>They seemed okay, from all the way up here.</p><p>“I do not think we have heard the last of them,” said North, sounding disappointed. </p><p>Jack’s heart sank. </p><p>It wasn't over.</p><p>“We chased them from the town, that's what matters,” said Bunny, hopping straight over to the fireplace, rubbing his paws. The firelight shone brightly on his silver fur, making his dark markings stand out. “I say we bring out the spiced wine and forget all about it, at least for now. Where did the pest go?”</p><p>Pest?</p><p>Oh, Bunny was getting it.</p><p>“You need to go see yetis first,” said North sternly. “Only then do you get warm spiced wine in belly.”</p><p>Jack aimed his staff, shooting out a tiny blast of frost, hitting Bunny right in the tail.</p><p>“Ow!” Bunny spun around, slightly favouring his left side. He glanced all around the room before looking straight up. “I should have known you’d be lurking in the shadows. You think I can't get you up there?”</p><p>Jack gripped his staff. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Bunny left the fire, moving in slow, predatory circles beneath him, eyeing him and the walls carefully. “Nah, I'm alright.”</p><p>“Good,” he sighed in relief. He spun his staff around. “Then, no. I don't think you can get up here.”</p><p>He shot more frost at his hind paws with a chuckle, and Bunny leapt away, growling at him lightly in warning.</p><p>“Someone's going to end up hurt,” sang Tooth, shaking her head in amusement and turning her back on them. “Come on, North. Sandy can keep an eye on them while we collect some bandages and wine.”</p><p>North shook his head distrustfully, but followed Tooth from the room. </p><p>Sandy floated backwards, creating popcorn out of dreamsand and catching them in his mouth. </p><p>Jack frowned, realising what Tooth had said. He turned his full attention back to Bunny. “Bandages?”</p><p>Suddenly, Bunny jumped, and in a few seconds had bounced off the walls in a blur, landing perfectly on the beam.</p><p>“Whoa,” muttered Jack, wide-eyed. That was genuinely impressive. “That was... You...”</p><p>Bunny smirked. “Want to try that again?”</p><p>“What is it you call me?” Jack asked, lightly stepping back. “A ‘<em>bloody show pony</em>’?”</p><p>“That’s not what I sound li-" A loud creak filled the air. Bunny froze, his ears drooping.</p><p>The beam cracked beneath his feet.</p><p>“Bunny!” </p><p>Jack shot after him, just managing to grab him around the waist with one arm and throwing out his other, blasting enough frost to throw them upwards, narrowly avoiding being slammed into the ground.</p><p>He held onto Bunny as tight as he could, his back against his chest, his heart pounding as he carefully lowered them to a part of the wooden floor that wasn't frozen.</p><p>That was too close.</p><p>“You okay?” he managed to get out.</p><p>Bunny stared at him, breathing hard, his paw clutching Jack's arm until his body visibly relaxed, his wild fur lowering. “Right. You win. No rabbits in the rafters.” He quickly released Jack, scratching his head awkwardly. “Thanks for the save.”</p><p>Huh. That actually sounded sincere. </p><p>More sincere than he'd ever heard Bunny sound. </p><p>“I owed you for the palace,” Jack shrugged with a nervous chuckle, the blood still rushing through his veins. “Couldn't let my favourite kangaroo get hurt.”</p><p>Tutting with a snicker, Bunny shoved him, then tried to push himself up.</p><p>He quickly fell back, grimacing and holding his side. </p><p>“What's wrong?” Jack asked, his adrenaline spiking again. “Did I actually hurt you? Are you...” </p><p>Then he spotted it.</p><p>Three shallow wounds on Bunny's side, dark red soaking his grey fur. </p><p>It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to make Jack’s stomach turn. He recognised those wounds.  “What did I tell you?!”</p><p>“One of them got a little too close, is all,” he muttered, shuffling backwards warily. “What's it to you?”</p><p>Jack felt his entire body tense, and he grabbed Bunny's arm. “I told you to be careful! I said their claws are dangerous! Why didn’t you listen?”</p><p>Bunny shook him off. “It's just a scratch! It's nothing.”</p><p>“I can't believe you call <em>me</em> irresponsible! Any closer and it would have sliced you in half! In half, Bunny! You’re not invincible! What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was thinking about the kids we were trying to protect.” Bunny forced himself to his feet. “What do you care anyway?”</p><p>“What do you mean? Of course I care!”</p><p>Vaguely, Jack was aware of Tooth and North hovering at the door, but he was too furious to pay attention to them.</p><p>“We all know the only person you care about is yourself,” growled Bunny, covering the wound with his paw defensively, looking anywhere but him.</p><p>Jack swallowed thickly, hating how much that hurt. He might not have had people in his life for the last three hundred years, and he wasn’t too keen on introducing more <em>into</em> his life than what he was still becoming accustomed to, but that didn't mean he cared only about himself.</p><p>He thought Bunny <em>knew</em> that.</p><p>“If that's what you really think, then you don't know anything about me at all,” he said darkly. Bunny's sneer just made the sharp pain in his chest deepen. He gritted his teeth, the air around him growing cooler. “What do you know about caring about people?! You've been around for way longer than me and you have no one else who...” He took a deep, deep breath. “Maybe we won't ever be friends, but whether you like it or not, I'm probably going to be in your life for a long time, so just get used to it. And that's not even the point! I can't believe you would be so stupid and careless-!”</p><p>“Oh, I'm careless?! Do you- Uh, Sandy?”</p><p>The little gold man appeared out of nowhere, floating by their side. He offered them a stern look, shook his finger at them, and then blew his dreamsand right into their faces.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>North, danger level: 6/10 🤨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Um, you think we live inside big walls… and too much attention after time… makes us cats?” tried Jack. </p><p>That couldn't be right.</p><p>Sandy raised an eyebrow at him. He repeated the symbols, a little slower.</p><p>“Oh,” muttered Jack, focusing harder. “We’ve built up walls after being alone for so long… that having someone give us their attention… no, their <em>complete</em> attention, can make us behave like... <em>lash out</em> like… scared kittens?”</p><p>Sandy shrugged as if to say ‘close enough', and nodded apologetically.</p><p>That... made an unsatisfying amount of sense.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack has a chat with Sandy, the wisest of the Guardians!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Jack landed on the rooftop and stretched with a grin, observing Berlin’s winding streets sparkling below and the strands of dreamsand glittering magically above.</p><p>The snow fell steadily, thick enough on the ground for the kids to have an awesome weekend.</p><p>Travelling through Europe lazily on the wind, spreading enough snow that the kids would be building a thousand snowmen... </p><p>The entire week had been amazing. This entire <em>season</em> had been amazing.</p><p>He felt relaxed, <em>invigorated</em>, and since he didn't have much else to do, he slid down the roof tiles and dove under the dangling telephone cables. He quickly pulled upwards, following the bright trails of sand, stark against the night sky.</p><p>Finally, he reached the massive ship floating close by, wide and twinkling.</p><p>He balanced on the starboard side.</p><p>“Hey, Sandy!” he called, before feeling a wobble beneath him. “Whoa!”</p><p>The ship suddenly altered its shape, and Jack's stomach lurched as he was dropped onto a couch in a large, golden room.</p><p>Its ever-changing form was his <em>least</em> favourite thing about Sandy's home. Without a doubt.</p><p>And there was the Sandman himself, yawning widely from his own sparkling couch, giving him a lazy wave. </p><p>“Can't you just pick a shape and stick with it?” he grumbled, wriggling back in the seat.</p><p>Sandy laughed silently, several symbols flashing above his head that Jack could now easily interpret. “You <em>chose</em> to come here! Are you having fun this winter?”</p><p>With a wave of his hands, he created a hole in the roof and floated upwards.  </p><p>The couch beneath Jack shot up until he found himself on his hands and knees on the top deck under the starlight and snow. </p><p>Least. Favourite. Thing.</p><p>He snatched up his staff and floated off the surface, making sure he wasn't touching any part of the spooky ship.</p><p>“It's a mild one,” he said when he was at a safe distance. “Not many snowfalls in some places, but it's cold enough that nobody would be too suspicious if I added to it.”</p><p>“I’m beginning to think Bunny is right, you are a terror!”</p><p>“All part of the job, even if Bunny doesn't appreciate it,” Jack laughed. “Plus, my believer base is building with every flurry. I feel different now than I did before Easter. Do you think that's why?”</p><p>“Different?” questioned Sandy.</p><p>“Um, happier, I suppose. More relaxed but also more energised. Does that make sense?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I, uh… kinda passed out creating snow at Tooth’s palace, when we were fixing it up. Now I feel like I could ice the place twice over and still have the strength to take on Tooth’s wrath. And it's always been easy to bring fun to kids, but lately it's been almost effortless.”</p><p>“New friends?” he signed, showing his familiar symbols for the Guardians and Jack’s small crew of original believers. </p><p>Jack nodded. “I thought about that too. To be honest, when North mentioned the meetups, I was sure it was going to be all work and no play, but I actually look forward to them. Not so much when we need to keep a dangerous spirit away from the humans. I haven't had this many scrapes and bruises since learning to fly. At least the Wendigo have been quiet, I suppose. Who knows when they’ll show up again.”</p><p>“All part of the job,” Sandy repeated his previous words back to him, with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s worth it. It protects the towns, that's what's important. I was hoping it would tire me out just a little bit though, but I still have so much pent up energy. I feel like I could bring snow down on the whole world from right here! Not that I would,” he added when Sandy shook a finger at him.</p><p>Sandy tapped his chin and then laughed again, a few symbols and a tiny rabbit appearing over his head. “Could it be Bunny?”</p><p>“Ha! Doubt it,” he scoffed, floating up an inch, gripping his staff. “I don’t know what to make of the kangaroo. How many times have you knocked us out now? Three, four?”</p><p>The number seven appeared above Sandy's deadpan face.</p><p>Jack held up a hand in surrender. “Okay, seven!” he chuckled. “We do seem to fight a lot. I can’t tell if he's angry at me all the time or... I dunno.”</p><p>“Do you hate him?” </p><p>“Do I… No!” Jack spun his staff, floating back down. </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No, Sandy! He might be annoying and grouchy and stupidly competitive and <em>totally</em> full of himself, but... you know... when we're not being nasty to each other...” he shrugged tentatively, scratching his neck. “I like him. He keeps bringing me chocolate, which is amazing, and he goes out of his way to bring hope and fun to kids, spends most of his year making sure it's perfect for them. <em>Nobody</em> could hate him. He might hate me. I hope not, but with the way we fight-"</p><p>Sandy shook his head emphatically. </p><p>He twirled his hands and a little golden rabbit appeared in front of Jack, bouncing around him playfully, climbing over him until he felt a tug at his scalp.</p><p>“Ouch!” laughed Jack. The rabbit pulled his hair once more before hopping down his arm, settling in Jack’s open palm. It stared up at him with wide, adoring eyes. They were the opposite of the dark, daring eyes he’d grown used to. “I think you imagine Bunny differently than I do.”</p><p>Sandy shook his head again, and Jack had to focus to understand the next batch of symbols.</p><p>“Um, you think we live inside big walls… and too much attention after time… makes us cats?” tried Jack. </p><p>That couldn't be right.</p><p>Sandy raised an eyebrow at him. He repeated the symbols, a little slower.</p><p>“Oh,” muttered Jack, focusing harder. “We’ve built up walls after being alone for so long… that having someone give us their attention… no, their <em>complete</em> attention, can make us behave like... <em>lash out</em> like… scared kittens?”</p><p>Sandy shrugged as if to say ‘close enough', and nodded apologetically.</p><p>That... made an unsatisfying amount of sense. </p><p>The first time Sandy had to use his dreamsand on them, Bunny had been hurt by a Wendigo. Jack had showered him with attention then, admittedly more furiously than he meant to, and Bunny had literally backed away, sniping at him.</p><p>It wasn’t <em>always</em> like that though. </p><p>They <em>might</em> treat each other horribly every now and then, and <em>sometimes</em> their tempers flared and <em>occasionally</em> their words were biting, but it was almost worth it for the moments that <em>didn't</em> end in hurt feelings. </p><p>Sometimes they fought just because it was fun, with snowballs and quick wits and every so often a flower or two.</p><p>There was something about it he found addictive. He couldn’t explain why. </p><p>Even when they ended up on the ground, with fistfuls of clothes and fur… trying to pin each other down, laughing and mouthing off competitively… usually ending up with Bunny getting the advantage and declaring a ridiculously exaggerated victory…</p><p>He gently stroked the sand bunny’s ears until it burst into bright gold.</p><p>“He has been spending more time at the Pole,” signed Sandy with a kind smile, stealing him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, he's been hanging out there a lot, when he actually surfaces,” he grinned, kicking his staff and twirling it, resting it across his shoulders. “Which still isn’t often enough, no matter what he says.”</p><p>“You too.” </p><p>There was a weird lilt to his symbols that Jack couldn’t place, and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to.</p><p>“There <em>has</em> been a lot of meetings,” Jack said, feeling a strange chill come across his face. He cleared his throat, wiping the frost from his cheeks. “You know what? It's been a while, and we do have a meeting <em>tonight</em>. Maybe I’ll stop by early. See you soon, Sandy! Sweet dreams!”</p><p>Sandy sent him on his way with a flurry of tiny bunnies and a tinkle of laughter.</p><p>*</p><p>Bunny had declined all offers to help repair the damage done to the Warren. This was his <em>home</em>, and as much as he cared for his friends and knew they meant well, having them running about with their hands all over everything... he knew it would feel like it was being invaded all over again.</p><p>At least until the place was back in order, no matter how long it was taking.</p><p>Tooth and Sandy were quick to understand. North was utterly affronted that his building and creative abilities weren't being utilised (although it was forgotten ten seconds later). Jack seemed surprisingly disappointed.</p><p>He didn't know why. Ever since the nuisance was made a Guardian, they had done nothing but argue, and Bunny was ashamed to admit that <em>he'd</em> been the one to escalate things physically. Jack had quickly started to retaliate, with shoves and snowballs until they were eventually rolling around on the floor and had to be separated by North or, on more than one occasion now, knocked out with Sandy's dreamsand.</p><p>He snorted at the memories, finishing one more patch of ground.</p><p>Jack had to be more of a fool than he first thought, thinking he could take on a Pookan warrior. </p><p>Although fighting with Jack was nowhere near warrior-fighting, or even practice or training. It felt like two kits <em>playing</em> at warriors, and that didn’t annoy him half as much as it should have. </p><p>The other Guardians were always up for a good time, but that was mostly chatting or tea or a horrifying amount of food and homemade alcoholic brews. Fighting with Jack just more... fun.</p><p>Bunny groaned and rubbed his forehead.</p><p>He was supposed to be well past that, wasn’t he? </p><p>Maybe the other Guardians wouldn't call him ‘mature', but they hadn't stooped to calling him childish just yet. Bickering and roughhousing with their newest member was bringing him dangerously close.</p><p>Ah well. It wasn’t important right now. </p><p>He looked out over his many gardens with a proud smile.</p><p>It was taking him months longer than he'd thought it would, but he was on course for the best Easter yet. He just needed to clear out the last of the smaller tunnels and it would be like Pitch's attack never happened.</p><p>Those could wait though. He wasn't in any rush and he was feeling a bit energetic after all this work. It was still too early for North’s meeting but…</p><p>Shrugging, he thudded his foot on the grass and hopped into a tunnel to the Pole.</p><p>*</p><p>The tunnel opened closer to North’s workshop than it usually did, which was a blessing considering the time of year. </p><p>Not that the place cared about what time of year it was. It was painfully cold all the time.</p><p>Bunny bounded through the snow, swinging through the closest open window, and into a dark hallway.</p><p>The few elves wandering about took no notice of him, tripping over his feet as they stumbled past.</p><p>“It must be done!” North’s booming voice echoed out of the room.</p><p>Bunny frowned, hopping closer and peeking through the door.</p><p>“I don't know, North,” said Tooth, sipping her tea. “Sometimes people just don't get on. We can't force them to.”</p><p>“I do not believe it,” North waved her off, lifting his own delicate teacup in his big hands. Why did he even own such a tiny tea set? “They are boisterous. Hot of heads. All they need is push.”</p><p>Bunny tutted. No need to guess who they were speaking about.</p><p>“Hey, Bun-!”</p><p>Bunny spun around and grabbed the frost sprite, pushing him into the wall with a paw over his mouth. </p><p>His eyes went wide but he didn’t struggle, so Bunny just gave him a meaningful look, tilting his head towards the partially opened door.</p><p>Jack followed his gaze and furrowed his eyebrows curiously, then Bunny felt the press of a wet tongue against his fur.</p><p>“Oi!” he hissed, wiping his paw on Jack’s hoodie as the pest grinned cheekily.</p><p>Tooth laughed, catching both their attentions. They huddled together in the shadows at the door, Jack pressed against his side, both shushing each other as they peered in.</p><p>“This plan will backfire,” she said lightly, “and when it does, they might hate each other more than ever.”</p><p>“Not possible to hate more,” he said with certainty. “Bunny is proud, and Jack is stubborn. Both think they are smart and behave stupid! Why?”</p><p>Bunny and Jack exchanged incredulous glances.</p><p>“They <em>are</em> proud and stubborn…” started Tooth.</p><p>“You see-!”</p><p>“But!” she interrupted. “Don’t you think it’s nice? It’s not <em>all</em> in anger. It couldn’t be, otherwise they wouldn’t keep coming back! It’s almost as if… as if they are behaving like children. I have never seen Bunny look like he’s having as much fun before and Jack gets such a kick out of it. I say leave them be. They will work it all out eventually.”</p><p>So they <em>had</em> been calling him childish, just not to his face. Bunny huffed, folding his arms while Jack snickered quietly.</p><p>Bunny kicked him in the shin.</p><p>“Ow-!”</p><p>“Tooth, my friend. You have too much tea, it makes brain go funny. Bunny is older than planet,” North stood, swinging his arms wide, tea sliding out of his cup and dripping all over the floor. “He is no child! They are not having fun!”</p><p>“You’re older than the planet?!” whispered Jack, nudging him, his mouth falling open.</p><p>Bunny rolled his eyes, knocking Jack’s chin lightly with his fingers until it snapped shut.</p><p>Tooth shook her head with a smile. “In many ways, Bunny is more of a child than Jack.” Bunny was too annoyed at that to pay attention to Jack's indignant ‘I’m over three hundred!’. “You know better than to judge a book by its cover, and you also know better than to judge a person by how many years they have lived. There are children who are wiser than adults and adults who have never grown up. At the end of the day, we are far more than numbers. We are our empathy, our understanding, and our experiences.”</p><p>“Ah...” North slumped back into his chair. “Their experiences are not pleasant.”</p><p>“They both lost their families, one way or another, and far too soon,” said Tooth softly, and Bunny could see the sideways glance Jack gave him. He ignored it. “They were alone for a long time and they dealt with that in very different ways. If they have found something in each other that makes them feel as alive and happy as they look when they are squabbling, then good.”</p><p>Alive and happy? </p><p>Was that really how they looked?</p><p>“Good?!” </p><p>“Yes,” said Tooth, cheerfully. “Good.”</p><p>“This is madness! They are not happy! They are like animals at each other’s throats-!”</p><p>“Don't let Bunny hear you calling him an animal,” she teased. “You know how he gets.”</p><p>Bunny growled low in his throat and Jack chuckled again, raking his fingers distractedly through the longer fur at Bunny's shoulder. When they were completely embedded, Jack rested his head against him.</p><p>He blinked down in surprise at the white hair, so close to his nose.</p><p>The sweet frosty scent was almost-</p><p>“Argh!” North huffed, resting his elbows on his knees. “What more can they do? My workshop is taking brunt of damage! No, no, no. I have plan, I stick to plan.”</p><p>He didn't like the sound of that.</p><p>“North, I'll only say this one more time. This is a silly plan.”</p><p>“Today, they squabble like children. Tomorrow, they may fight like adults so we make deal. If they fight instead of squabble, only then will I initiate plan.”</p><p>Tooth hummed, pouring herself another cup of tea. “It sounds like you’ve made your mind up. I’m actually looking forward to this. And perhaps you’re right. If we allow this to continue, they may <em>really</em> end up hating each other.”</p><p>That wasn't... he didn't hate Jack.</p><p>Of course he didn't.</p><p>They fought and argued and sometimes he said things to the sprite he didn't mean but...</p><p>The fingers buried in his fur tightened, and he felt a horrible heaviness settling in his stomach. He caught Jack's troubled blue eyes.</p><p>Without giving it a second thought, he clasped the hand at his shoulder and squeezed it.</p><p>Until he heard a familiar tinkle of laughter behind them, then they separated like they'd been burned.</p><p>“Uh, Sandy. We were just...” started Jack, awkwardly rolling his staff between his palms.</p><p>Sandy smiled brightly and gave them a shake of his head, pointing at the door.</p><p>They caught each other's eyes once more, and looked away just as quickly, following Sandy into the room.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>North, danger level: Plotting 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hm. </p><p>He really should have thought this through.</p><p>Inching a little closer, with the slightest hesitation, he hovered over him and gently ruffled his hair.</p><p>Jack blinked tiredly, his sapphire eyes pale and speckled in the dawn sun, looking around in confusion. “Bunny? What are you...”</p><p>Much better.</p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead,” he smirked, and swiftly shoved him off the branch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Easter! Bunny's feeling mischievous, Jack's getting the brunt of it, and North misunderstands everything he is seeing...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Bunny crept forward, quietly studying the sight in front of him.</p><p>Snowy hair falling over his pale forehead, one arm shoved through his hoodie pocket, fingertips poking out the other side, his other arm behind his head, sleeping soundly on the bough of a tree. </p><p>His breathing was soft, barely audible, and his face was tilted back so his slender neck was on display, the sunlight bringing out each tiny freckle on his cheeks.</p><p>Bunny smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>The sprite really was a fair beaut, when he wasn't awake and giving him cheek, all animated arms, air acrobatics, wide grins and mischievous glances...</p><p>It had taken Bunny two seconds to find him at the lake in Burgess, following his frosty sweet scent through the trees covered in their shiny new leaves, the flowering buds just starting to show.</p><p>But he wasn't here to admire the pretty trees or the quiet winter spirit.</p><p>First things first.</p><p>Bunny pulled the small paper bag from his bandolier and carefully slipped it into Jack's pocket, under his cool palm. </p><p>And now...</p><p>Hm. </p><p>He really should have thought this through.</p><p>Inching a little closer, with the slightest hesitation, he hovered over him and gently ruffled his hair.</p><p>Jack blinked tiredly, his sapphire eyes pale and speckled in the dawn sun, looking around in confusion. “Bunny? What are you...”</p><p>Much better.</p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead,” he smirked, and swiftly shoved him off the branch.</p><p>Jack yelped, not awake enough to stop himself from falling.</p><p>Which was what Bunny was counting on.</p><p>Phil grabbed the sprite out of the air and threw him into the large sack in one smooth motion, giving Bunny a small salute.</p><p>“I owe ya, mate,” he laughed, hopping down from the tree. “Keep a close one on him, yeah?”</p><p>The yeti grumbled something positive, and tossed a snow globe out in front of him, disappearing back to the Pole, sack and all.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Pranking a prankster might not have been his smartest move, but he hadn't seen Jack all month and the look of surprise on his face was exactly the break Bunny needed. </p><p>He’d been dashing about for over twelve hours and had already hidden millions of eggs, every single one with his best colours and patterns. </p><p>He'd worked hard. He deserved to create some mischief of his own.</p><p>Nobody could say the sprite hadn't earned it.</p><p>Right! Now that he was dealt with, time to get mov-</p><p>A scent suddenly caught his nose, different from Jack's but still familiar...</p><p>He sniffed the air, hopping closer to the lake, following its trail.</p><p>The water rippled in the breeze, no ice covering the top this time. It was a nice sight. Calming. He could see why Jack liked this place so much.</p><p>Then he spotted it.</p><p>A small patch of upturned soil nearby. A few stems poked out, soaking up the Spring sun.</p><p>He moved towards them, his eyes widening in recognition.</p><p>“Jack...” he chuckled in disbelief. “Not as cold as you think you are, are ya?”</p><p>It was incredible the plants had survived beyond Tooth's Palace. That had been almost a year ago. Jack must have been taking good care of them.</p><p>Plenty of sunlight, good moisture. Maybe the soil could use a bit of a boost...</p><p>He still had plenty of time. He could spare some for this.</p><p>Kneeling, he rested his paws on the ground between the stems and dug his claws beneath the top layer of dirt. He let his magic flow through him, not altering the soil beyond recognition, just allowing a little bit more life to enter.</p><p>The plants shivered, the tips of their stems turning towards him.</p><p>“There you go. Perfect place for you,” he whispered, running the back of his paw over them. “Jack’ll see you right.”</p><p>Satisfied, he wiped his paws on his thighs.</p><p>Time to get back to work.</p><p>*</p><p>This.</p><p>Was.</p><p>Boring.</p><p>Jack groaned impatiently, lying on his stomach across the wooden beam in the rafters. North had rebuilt it with a padded top, which was nice, and it was sturdier too.</p><p>No risk of a certain rabbit chasing him up here and falling back down again.</p><p>Speaking of…</p><p>Bunny kicked open the door, his face splitting into a massive toothy grin, staring straight up.</p><p>“And it is done! Don't rush to congratulate me. I just had the greatest Easter on record. Stepped up and,” he swung his arms, “knocked it out of the park!”</p><p>Great. </p><p>He was in his ridiculously infectious, super happy mood. </p><p>It made it really difficult to stay mad at him.</p><p>Sandy, who had been peacefully dozing off on the couch, suddenly sat up, looked between them, rolled his eyes, and floated from the room. </p><p>“Watch yourself, Cottontail,” said Jack, leaping down from the rafters. “You'll struggle to get back through your rabbit hole if you let your head get any bigger.”</p><p>“I've earned my bragging rights this year,” Bunny said smugly, collapsing into a plush red armchair. “Not even your special brand of annoying can knock me out of this high. Just happy you stayed outta my road.”</p><p>“I ‘stayed outta your road’?” Jack scoffed incredulously. “You had the yetis throw me in a sack! Again! I’ve been trapped here all day!”</p><p>“Trapped with all the toys you can break, sweets you can devour and elves you can torture.” He leaned his back against one armrest and threw his legs over the other, shuffling down and getting comfy. “Besides, I thought you enjoyed the sack. And you and me both know there is no place in this world that could hold you for long.”</p><p>Jack couldn't even tell if that was supposed to be a compliment. </p><p>“Gah! You are so infuriating!” he scowled. “You could have just asked me not to bother you, I would have left you alone!”</p><p>“Like you did in sixty-eight?”</p><p>“Sixty... are you serious?!” He whacked the chair with his staff, a burst of frost climbing the edges, stopping just short of touching the stupid, oversized rabbit. “When will you let that go? It was a joke that <em>you</em> made get out of hand! If you had a sense of humour half as big as your idiot ego, it wouldn't have been a problem! I could have helped this year! I <em>wanted</em> to help!”</p><p>“You stick to your season, let me stick to mine,” Bunny snickered, pulling a cushion from behind him and covering his eyes.  “You’re just mad because I got one up on you.”</p><p>One up?</p><p>The snowball had already formed in Jack’s hand and was flying through the air before he could stop himself.</p><p>“Oi!” Bunny clutched his frost-covered chest, throwing the cushion to the floor. “You're gonna regret that, snow sprite!”</p><p>Jack smirked, creating another snowball. “Am I?”</p><p>Bunny sprang forward, narrowly missing the snowball and knocked Jack off his feet, onto the fluffy rug. He planted himself firmly on Jack's waist, paws pressing on his chest, whiskers brushing Jack’s cheeks. </p><p>Maybe it should bother him how normal this was becoming...</p><p>But who cared.</p><p>The familiar smell of fresh air and chocolate surrounded him, and it wasn't just from the dozen chocolates he had found in his pocket once he'd escaped the sack. </p><p>“Next year, I should send you to Tooth's,” Bunny smiled darkly, grasping his hoodie, bringing him up an inch. Their noses grazed, and Bunny’s gave an involuntary twitch. Which was just about the cutest thing Jack had ever seen and <em>absolutely</em> undercut his menacing tone. “She might not have magic wards, but she could guilt-trip an angel. You'd never get to leave and-”</p><p>Jack tilted his head and nipped the twitching nose between his teeth.</p><p>He pulled back to catch wide green eyes staring at him in confusion.</p><p>At least it got him to shut up... </p><p>Thankfully before he could retaliate (or start yelling), he twisted away with a small sneeze.</p><p>He didn't get a chance to recover. </p><p>Jack was on him, wrapping his arms around his waist, shoving him back.</p><p>Throwing a leg over Bunny's hips, he hooked his heels behind furry thighs and pinned him down. </p><p>A low growl vibrated so deep in Bunny's chest that Jack felt it all through his body. </p><p>“You're full of empty threats tonight, Cottontail,” smirked Jack and the growling slowly subsided. He flexed his fingers in the long fur of Bunny’s shoulders until he could feel the pleasant warmth radiating from the skin underneath. “You might hate me, but Tooth's Palace is a thousand degrees, remember? I don't think you really want me to fall off another balcony.”</p><p>Bunny's entire face softened, his paws dropping to Jack's waist. “Mate, I don't hate y-"</p><p>Suddenly, his ears flew forward, and a second later there was a loud bang. </p><p>Jack gasped as Bunny threw him onto his back, hovering over him, glaring fiercely at the door. One paw held him down, the other going for a boomerang.</p><p>North's giant self darkened the doorway, and Bunny exhaled in relief, letting his paw fall away from his weapon. “Damn it, North! Can't you just walk into a room like a normal person?”</p><p><em>Amazing</em>.</p><p>A huge smile grew on Jack's face. “Did you just-?”</p><p>Bunny’s eyes darted down, looking even more confused than he had a minute ago.</p><p>“Nope,” he said quickly, his ears inching back.</p><p>“You did,” laughed Jack, pulling his bare feet up, propping them on Bunny's chest and pushing the rabbit back. He jumped on top of him, sitting on his stomach.  “You just tried to protect me! That was like... pure instinct!”</p><p>“I... don't know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled, glancing somewhere behind him. “Lack of proper tucker’s made you lightheaded. You're seeing things.”</p><p>“Lack of tucker? You mean food?” Jack started, then his eyes widened. He tugged Bunny's ear, demanding his full attention. “I told you I barely ate… Is <em>that</em> why you've been giving me chocolates? You've been <em>feeding</em> m- Aah!” </p><p>A meaty arm wrapped around him and he was tossed into the air like he was made of paper.</p><p>Bunny quickly flipped backwards and onto his feet, just out of North's reach.</p><p>“I am at wit’s end!” shouted North, his beard swaying wildly. “Jack, you are honoured guest today, and Bunny, you are too old to be behaving as such! I begin to wonder if you are grown at all!”</p><p>“Ha!” scoffed Jack, scooping up his forgotten staff with his toes and tucking it under his folded arms. “You’re not wrong, North. He's just a big-headed baby with a stick up his-"</p><p>“Watch it, Frostbite,” warned Bunny, edging closer to him, giving North a wide berth. </p><p>“I do not understand this! Every time we leave you alone, you agitate,” North thrust a finger at Jack, then rounded on Bunny, his swords jangling at his sides, “and you <em>pounce</em>. Then we find you on floor, fighting. Fighting! Two Guardians! What would Man in Moon say? What would <em>children</em> say? No more. You have one chance. Only one. If I catch you again, I intervene.” North tapped the swords ominously. "Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Jack and Bunny exchanged sheepish looks.</p><p>Because it wasn't fighting. Not really.</p><p>Fighting wasn’t supposed to be fun. It wasn't supposed to be enjoyable. It wasn't supposed to make him forget everything happening around them.</p><p>Except it was. And it did. </p><p>But trying to explain that to North? </p><p>A weird chill came over his cheeks.</p><p>“Do I make myself clear?” North repeated loudly.</p><p>Their mumbled affirmatives seemed to placate him. </p><p>“Good. Naughty list for you both.” He smacked the tattoo on his forearm and turned to leave, muttering under his breath, “Tooth is too kind, blind to obvious. One more chance, and then they find out... oh yes! Then they find out.”</p><p>The door slammed shut behind him, rattling several toys from their shelves.</p><p>“Huh. He’s even more dramatic than you are... Anyway, where were we?” grinned Jack. “I <em>think</em> you were saying something about not hating someone... then you tried to save me from a scary, loud noise...”</p><p>“Shut it, ya gumby.” Bunny stretched and shook out his fur with a deep, <em>deep</em>, yawn. “We’ve gotta to be more careful. North’s not kidding. He's got something up his sleeve and I'm not too keen to find out what it is, even if you're a glutton for punishment. That was too close.”</p><p>“Ah, he’s all talk. He's not actually going to do anything,” Jack shrugged, twirling his staff and stepping closer. “So… now that Easter's over, will we be seeing more of you? You've been in hiding for almost a month.”</p><p>“Aw, do you miss me when I'm not about?” There was a glimmer of mischief in his sleepy eyes. “You can admit it, Frostbite. Promise I’ll keep it to myself.”</p><p>Miss him?</p><p>There was no way Jack was letting him know the answer to that.</p><p>He'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>“You say that like I haven't been visiting,” he teased, that same weird chill coming over his cheeks again. “Watching you work is pretty fascinating.”</p><p>“Wha-!” Bunny's ears flattened against his head and he stood up straighter.</p><p>“I'm kidding!” Jack put up his hands with a laugh. “Geez. As curious as I am, I wouldn't just drop by without an invite. Come to think of it, you're the only one who hasn't given me an open invitation. Or <em>any</em> invitation. Even Sandy has, and his place is a floating ship he constantly reconstructs.” He shuddered. “And he doesn’t care if you’re in it when he does.”</p><p>One of his ears raised a little, and his dark brows furrowed. “Suppose that isn't fair. The Warren is a beautiful place, and I’ve finished clearing her up. I should show her off.”</p><p>
  <em>He should show her off.</em>
</p><p>“Um, yeah. That would be good... I've only been angling for this <em>all year</em>,” he mumbled, biting his lip to keep himself from saying any more and ruining it.</p><p>Do it, Bunny...</p><p>“Alright. You're on. My place is a million times better than this frozen eyesore. But,” he said warningly, taking a step forward, “if I catch you messing with anything...”</p><p>“Only you. Promise.” Jack's stomach tightened in excitement. He managed to contain it, floating closer. “You're going to have to learn to trust me eventually.”</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Bunny barely concealing another yawn. “You're right.”</p><p>Whoa. He was <em>right</em>?</p><p>“Okay, now you're just scaring me,” he snickered, lightly punching his shoulder. “Go get some sleep, Bun Bun. You've earned it after ‘<em>the greatest Easter on record</em>’.”</p><p>“Earned it, did I?” Bunny laughed quietly, looking at him with a strange <em>fondness</em> that made Jack's stomach tighten again. “It <em>has</em> been a long one. A decent kip sounds good.”</p><p>Jack looked at the dark wooden floor, raking a hand through his hair. “So when...?” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll come get you. I know where you sleep now.” Jack glanced back up and Bunny gave him a crooked grin, thumping his foot on the ground, a tunnel opening under it. “G'night, Frostbite. Stay out of trouble.”</p><p>He leapt down and it closed after him, leaving behind half a dozen flowers, the white buds bright against the floor.</p><p>“Good night,” Jack chuckled, heading for the door. "Show off."</p><p>He paused, tapping his fingers on the frame, glancing sneakily all around him.</p><p>Quietly, he turned back and carefully lifted the Snowdrops by the roots, pocketing them to take back to Burgess. </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>North, danger level: 8/10 😠</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This wasn’t a playful one or a competitive one. This wasn’t even a ‘bad’ one. It was one of their <em>worst ones</em>, and he didn't even know how it started.</p><p>He probably should have expected it though. Things between them had been going too good for too long. </p><p>But now the dam had burst, and it was like poison was seeping into every word.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack and Bunny go from having a nice time, to taking things too far...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>Bunny shook the skinny leg again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>The bloke was out for the count. Was he always such a heavy sleeper? </p><p>He was up in a heartbeat last time.</p><p>But it was July and the mid-afternoon sun was pouring through the trees. He must have been spending his time in Bunny's part of the world to have been sleeping at this hour. Bunny half-expected him to be icing over the lake when he’d chanced catching his scent here.</p><p>It shouldn't have taken him so long to follow through on his offer to bring Jack to the Warren, but with all his usual post-Easter run around… well, he’d lost track of time.</p><p>“Jack,” he said again, a little louder. </p><p>Not even a flicker of movement.</p><p>“Lazy git,” he sighed, pulling an apple out of his bandolier and sliding it in Jack's hoodie pocket. </p><p>He’d given up all pretence of sneaking Jack food in the form of chocolates now that they were both perfectly aware of what he was doing. He wasn't sure the sprite even <em>needed</em> to eat. But he <em>could</em> eat so…</p><p>It hurt his head to think about. </p><p>The blighter was unique, that much he knew. Especially when it came to <em>waking him up</em>. </p><p>Tutting, he leaned over him and ruffled his hair just like he'd done before.</p><p>Jack finally stirred, peering one sleepy eye open. “Bunny,” he groaned loudly. “Please don't throw me... tired...”</p><p>His words were punctuated by an elongated yawn.</p><p>“Late night causing trouble?”</p><p>“There is like... zero snow in kangaroo country... one little flurry... kids go berserk...” he smiled with lazy pride, his half-opened eye falling closed again. “I like it...”</p><p>“Bet they liked it too,” huffed Bunny quietly, shaking his head in amusement. “And the weather folk?”</p><p>“They don't like it,” snickered Jack, covering his eyes with his arm. "Bonus.”</p><p>“Terror.” Bunny ruffled his hair again, letting his fingers linger in the soft strands. “You get your kip. I’ll swing by another time. Remember we've got a meeting tonight, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” whispered Jack, starting to doze off.</p><p>Bunny pulled his paw back and scratched his cheek, his lip twitching upwards. “Right tired there, aren't ya?”</p><p>“Tired...” Jack mumbled, his mouth barely moving.</p><p>He sat down on the branch. “You wouldn't mind if I set fire to this tree?”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>“With you in it?”</p><p>“Uh huh...”</p><p>“And Easter's the best holiday, right? Better than Christmas?”</p><p>“You're the best, Bunny...”</p><p>Bunny chuckled under his breath.  “Not even close, Snowdrop, but thanks.”</p><p>“Snowdrop...”</p><p>Damn.</p><p>“I uh... spotted your garden,” he said quickly, feeling heat in his ears. “You've been stealing my flowers.”</p><p>“Snowdrop...” he muttered again. “... flowers are <em>mine</em>.... <em>my</em> flowers…”</p><p>His breathing finally evened out.</p><p>“Sure they are,” Bunny snorted softly. Possessive was something he didn't think the sprite was capable of, but it made sense. He didn’t have all that much to call his own, other than his staff and the clothes on his body. And technically he was right. The snowdrops he’d left behind at Easter were for him. </p><p>He sank back against the tree trunk, letting the sun soak into his fur. </p><p>The leaves were so green, everything around him warm, the air filled with pleasant scents...</p><p>He could let his eyes rest for a few, right? It was his off season now. The Warren would be taking care of herself for the next few <em>months</em>. He didn’t need to go back so soon…</p><p>Five minutes...</p><p>*</p><p>“Trying to find out if I'm ticklish, Bun Bun?”</p><p>Bunny's eyes shot open. </p><p>The sun was still out, but it's light was casting a pink and orange glow across the sky.</p><p>It was setting.</p><p>He must have been asleep for hours.</p><p>Jack was staring at him, with a dark eyebrow raised under his spikey white fringe. He nodded between them.</p><p>Bunny followed his gaze... to where his paw was wrapped around Jack's bare ankle, his thumb's claw <em>still</em> stroking back and forth.</p><p>He snatched it away and jumped to his feet... forgetting where he was. Before he could save himself, he toppled from the tree. “Ah!”</p><p>His stomach lurched, the air all around him-</p><p>Then he felt a sharp pop of his shoulder as he was caught by the wrist.</p><p>“I'm starting to see why you don't like heights,” Jack's voice strained, his legs wrapped around the branch, hanging upside down, both hands holding him tight. “You're a liability. No offense.”</p><p>“H-how is that not offensive?!” snapped Bunny, climbing up Jack’s arms, back and legs, and onto the nice, safe branch. “Who sleeps in a tree this high up anyway?”</p><p>Twice. The sprite had saved him from falling to his death twice.</p><p>“Not a lot of trees with ground level branches,” Jack answered simply, righting himself with a grin. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Right. What was he doing here?</p><p>“Thought you might want to cool off someplace before we head to the Pole.” He shook himself, gripping the branch with both paws, but his fur refused to flatten. He looked down at the fifteen foot of height between him and the ground. Maybe ‘saved from death’ was being <em>dramatic</em>, but it could have been a nasty fall. “Don't think we have time now.”</p><p>Jack shuffled towards him, glancing down too. “Hey, don’t worry. Not going to let anything happen to my favourite kangaroo. Promise.”</p><p>Bunny inhaled deeply, relaxing a little. “Don’t know why I surround myself with you crazy flyers.”</p><p>Jack’s grin widened, and he reached forward, tugging on his ear. “We love you too, Roo.”</p><p>“Let's just go,” he tutted, swiping his hand away.</p><p>*</p><p>They'd had an unspoken agreement to keep their arguments away from the Pole, ever since North's threat. Jack <em>knew</em> that. </p><p>He also knew that once they got started, they couldn’t stop themselves. </p><p>Which was exactly what was happening now.</p><p>Bunny’s paws slammed down on the table. “You want to say that again?”</p><p>“You heard me!” Jack kicked his chair and stormed to the back of the room, where toys lined the walls.</p><p>This wasn’t a playful one or a competitive one. This wasn’t even a ‘bad’ one. It was one of their <em>worst ones</em>, and he didn't even know how it started.</p><p>He probably should have expected it though. Things between them had been going too good for too long. </p><p>But now the dam had burst, and it was like poison was seeping into every word. </p><p>One retort after another, each a little harsher than the one before, until eventually…</p><p>“Can we please just...” Tooth started to say, but Bunny stood, leaving the table and hopping towards him.</p><p>“Why are you even here?!” he asked, pacing in weird semi-circles around him, like the predator he absolutely wasn’t. “It's not like you really care!”</p><p>“Because I'm careless and irresponsible,” laughed Jack bitterly. “Get a new line, Bunny. That one's getting old.”</p><p>“Oh, pack it in, Frost! You’re nothing but trouble and we never, ever, should have taken you on!”</p><p>“Taken me on? I was <em>chosen</em>! The only reason you hate having me here is because someone as insignificant as me could <em>never</em> be in the same league as the <em>grand Easter Bunny</em>.”</p><p>“Jack, of course he's happy you’re here,” said Tooth, tiredly shaking her head. “Bunny, stop saying things you don't mean.”</p><p>“Who says I don't mean it?” Bunny scoffed, pointing his finger in Jack's face. Jack barely resisted the urge to bite it off. “He's never taken this seriously! He's constantly distracted, and distracting!”</p><p>“Sorry, did you say something?” He twirled his staff and slammed it on the floor, frost exploding outwards. “I must have been distracted!!”</p><p>Bunny didn't even flinch, folding his arms and stepping too close. “You see? He-”</p><p>“I know you have trouble seeing anything beyond yourself,” growled Jack, pushing Bunny out of his space, swallowing down the sudden emotions that were threatening to burst out, “but I’m right in front of you! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!”</p><p>“It was better when you weren't!”</p><p>“Agh! I don't get you!” he yelled exasperatedly. "How can you go from being nice one second to... to <em>nasty</em> the next?! It doesn't make sense!"</p><p>“Wha- <em>Me</em>?” Bunny’s eyes widened in surprise. “It's <em>you</em> who starts this!” </p><p>“It'll be me who finishes it!” Jack fired back.</p><p>“I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!”</p><p>Bunny's ears swivelled around, and Jack quickly lifted his staff from the hole he’d created in the floor, gulping.</p><p>“If you want to fight,” roared North, his face red with rage, gripping a snow globe in his palm, “then take it to Warren!”</p><p>There was a clink of glass against the wooden floor and suddenly a portal opened under them. They were sucked in, landing in a heap.</p><p>“Great.” Jack shoved the furry body away from him and pushed himself to his feet, looking around. Trees, flowers and ancient stone everywhere. <em>Green</em> everywhere. The Warren. Any other time, he'd be ecstatic, flying through the place desperate to see every inch. Instead, he just muttered, “The world's prettiest <em>tomb</em>.”</p><p>He didn't mean it. This was Bunny's <em>home</em>. He was taking things too far and he knew it.</p><p>Bunny slowly stood, dirt covering half his body, his paws in tight fists. “What did you just say?”</p><p>
  <em>Stop talking, Jack...</em>
</p><p>“You barely come up for air. One day you'll forget to resurface, and you'll be down here forever.”</p><p>“Better than… than wandering about aimlessly, too afraid to build roots!”</p><p>“This <em>should</em> just be roots, Bunny,” he said, throwing out his arms. “But you treat it like a chain around your neck! You use it as an excuse to hide yourself away from everyone!”</p><p>Bunny moved into his space again, baring his teeth. “You haven't done any better topside. You’re out in the open for anyone to see, but kids still walk through you like you don't even exist!”</p><p>Jack shoved him with all his strength, burying the ache those words left inside him.</p><p>Bunny stumbled back hard, right into a tree. His paw went behind him, and for a split second, Jack’s heart stopped. Then Bunny brought it forward, revealing thick sap coating his fur. </p><p>Not hurt. Just messy. </p><p>“One failed holiday and they were walking through you too, remember?” Jack said coldly.</p><p>And he immediately regretted it. </p><p>He wished he could stuff the stupid words back into his equally stupid mouth. </p><p>Because he saw his own pain reflected in Bunny’s eyes. </p><p>“You know what?” Bunny straightened himself, thrusting his sap-covered paw against Jack’s chest, forcing him back. “You’re just- Jack-!”</p><p>Jack’s foot caught on a cluster of roots and he fell, his ribs colliding with a thicker solid root sticking out of the ground. </p><p>He hissed, pain shooting through his chest.</p><p>The apple he’d forgotten about slipped from his pocket, rolling over the mud that was slowly freezing around him.</p><p>Bunny dropped to his side, reaching out hesitantly. “You okay, mate? I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"</p><p>Jack kicked him half-heartedly, all malice draining from him as soon as he saw the worried green eyes staring down at him. A chill climbed from his neck to his cheeks, and he grumbled, “That hurt, you idiot.”</p><p>“Here. Let me take a look-"</p><p>“I warned you.” They both jumped at North's voice, stern and unwavering. The portal shone brightly behind him. “Over and over, I warned you.”</p><p>“You really do hate each other.” Tooth fluttered into view, her hands on her chest. “I never thought...”</p><p>“No, we... this is my fault,” Jack said quickly, sitting up with a grimace. “I-"</p><p>Sandy floated forward, his eyes sad, symbols flashing. “Too far. Too much. North is right.”</p><p>“Come on, Sandy,” said Bunny quietly, and Jack felt his paw close on his waist. “Not you too. You know this isn’t what it looks like.”</p><p>A puff of gold sand from his nostrils was his only response, and he moved to stand side by side with North.</p><p>“Are we in agreement?” asked North. </p><p>Sandy gave a firm nod, looking up at the bearded man.</p><p>Tooth glanced between them. “We are. I just hope there is a friendship left to save.” Then she gave a soft smile, but Jack was certain he spotted a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Remember, you brought this on yourselves.”</p><p>North beamed, rubbing his hands together, his fury apparently forgotten. “Excellent! Always I have good plans! Sandy, would you do honours?”</p><p>Jack immediately shuffled away from the three, clutching Bunny's calf. He didn’t like the sound of any of this. “W-wait! Let's not go crazy. We can be friends. Hug and make up, right?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Bunny hooked an arm around Jack's chest, pulling him upright until they were both standing, and even then, he didn't let go. “We’re still mates. No dramas here. We were having a grumble. It went bad. What’s a grumble between mates? I...”</p><p>Jack felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>He spun around, taking Bunny with him, and they were greeted with a golden mirror image of themselves.</p><p>Except it wasn’t themselves. The Jack and Bunny in front of them had eerie waves of sand floating from their eyes, and they suddenly began attacking each other. Silently… and <em>violently</em>.</p><p>Jack swallowed hard. </p><p>Was… that how the others saw them?</p><p>He looked up, but Bunny's attention was fixed on the two characters in front of them, his whiskers drooping and his paw tightening on Jack’s waist…</p><p>Then the image exploded, and everything went dark.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>North, danger level: 10/10 🤬</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Um, Bunny? Your ears have changed colour. They're usually a kind of light pink. Unless your attacking me, then they go red. Really stands out against your silver fur. They’re pretty pale right now.”</p><p>Jack's rambling words faded into the background as he slowly grasped the meaning of the letter.</p><p>“Aw, no…”</p><p>He read it again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack and Bunny find themselves in a situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>“What the...”</p><p>Bunny groaned, opening his eyes. Everything was blurry and his head was pounding like he’d spent the night drinking every single one of North’s special concoctions.</p><p>What had he been doing? He remembered being with Jack. Almost falling from a tree. Then they’d raced to the Pole…</p><p>Had they decided to finish off the meeting with wine and eggnog?</p><p>That didn’t sound right.</p><p>He tried to move, but something was weighing him down. Whatever he was lying on was cold and hard, the distant scent of chocolate and cinnamon in the air, along with the stronger but contrasting scent of chilled sweetness just under his nose. Like sugared strawberries. </p><p>He liked that scent. It was light and pleasant and...</p><p>Familiar. It was very familiar.</p><p>Something shifted against his chest and he quickly looked down... only to see a head of white hair, his traitor of a paw clutching onto a blue hoodie, and slender fingers curled into his fur.</p><p>“Gah!” he shouted, kicking the frost sprite away and shuffling backwards.</p><p>“Ow! Wha- Geez, Bunny,” Jack mumbled tiredly, leaning up and rubbing his eyes. He shoved his foot into Bunny's side. “The fight's over. What’s going on? Where are we?”</p><p>Fighting! That's what happened!</p><p>They’d been fighting, North had lost it and Sandy had done what he usually did, knocked them out cold.</p><p>Bunny felt his hackles start to lower as his heart rate calmed. He dragged a paw down his face, shaking off the remnants of gold sand. </p><p>He glanced around. </p><p>Ah, hell.</p><p>“This is one of North's guest rooms, if I remember right,” he muttered. “Has to be over a century since I've been in one.”</p><p>He pushed himself up, ignoring the thumping of his head, and went to the door. He shook the handle. </p><p>Locked.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” yawned Jack, jumping easily to his feet and stretching. </p><p>“Not sure yet, but something. We’re locked in.”</p><p>“And they dumped us on the floor,” he chuckled, wandering towards him. “Which is just rude. Don't worry, Bun Bun. It's just a time out. We kinda earned it, didn’t we? They’ll let us out once the meeting is over.”</p><p>Bunny ignored him, because there was a piece of paper taped to the wall next to the door. He tugged it off, reading it quickly.</p><p>It couldn’t be. They wouldn't.</p><p>“Um, Bunny? Your ears have changed colour. They're usually a kind of light pink. Unless your attacking me, then they go red. Really stands out against your silver fur. They’re pretty pale right now.”</p><p>Jack's rambling words faded into the background as he slowly grasped the meaning of the letter.</p><p>“Aw, no…”</p><p>He read it again.</p><p>*</p><p>The room wasn't as bright and overwhelming as the rest of the Pole. </p><p>It was <em>cosy</em>.</p><p>With stone walls, smooth dark wooden floors, and matching wooden furniture, it almost looked like it belonged in an old castle. </p><p>He supposed North's place was a kind of castle. </p><p>On one side, closest to the locked door, was a large bed covered in thick blankets and pillows, with two bedside tables, and a dresser pushed against the wall, along with another door which presumably led to a bathroom. On the other side was a mini living area, with a fluffy maroon rug that took up most of the floor, a tiny couch, and a huge stone fireplace that rose all the way to the ceiling. </p><p>Weirdly, the only light seemed to be coming from the crackling fire and candle-lit lamps that were dotted on the furniture around the room and on the wide ledges of the frost-covered windows. He could hear the howling blizzards in the night sky on the other side of the thick glass.</p><p>There weren't any light switches, no television or radio, nothing electrical at all. No elaborate decorations either, which was odd considering North and the elves left a trail of Christmas carnage wherever they went. </p><p>The only thing that could be tied to Christmas in the whole room (other than the smell of cinnamon that was everywhere in the Pole) was a snow globe that sat at the centre of the dresser.</p><p>“This is a guest room?” he asked, happy to spot his staff in the corner next to the door. “It’s nice. It feels like we've gone back in time though. Does North even have guests? Hey, Bunny? You with me? Your ears are still funny.”</p><p>“Suppose he did once,” Bunny answered distractedly. He was totally enthralled in the note he was reading. “Before we shut ourselves off. I'd wager we're the first in a long time. If we were bloody guests, that is.”</p><p>Jack frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Bunny thrust the note towards him and banged loudly on the door. “North! This better be some twisted lark, mate!”</p><p>“Calm down,” chuckled Jack, shaking out the note. “Can’t be that bad. <em>‘Dear Jack and Bunny’</em>, sounds alright so far, and my name is first, which isn't really important, just thought I’d point it out. Whose handwriting is this? Definitely not North’s.”</p><p>Bunny waved his paw, and Jack rolled his eyes, continuing.</p><p>“<em>‘You were given chances, many chances, and yet you refused to hear. We cannot have Guardians who will not respect each other or the space that surrounds them.’</em> Wow. He’s really not happy about us messing up the workshop.”</p><p>“Keep going.”</p><p>Jack cleared his throat. “<em>‘After long discussions’…</em> Oh, I get it. North is dictating this while Tooth writes- Okay! Okay!” he laughed at the furious look on Bunny’s face. “<em>‘After long discussions, we find that two people in disharmony’</em>, definitely Tooth, <em>‘should enter into a situation where their survival depends on each other.’</em> Survival? That seems extreme.” </p><p>He dropped down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“<em>‘However, you are both very adept at life outdoors so we have decided the best resolution is to… keep you both inside for seven days, as two persons, not as Pooka and Spirit. There will be no paint or tunnels, no flying or snow. Learn to live with one another, that is all we ask. There is a small snow globe on the table near the door. Anything you ask for together will be provided. With luck, you will use this great opportunity to learn from each other, hope for something better, and let the joy of true friendship bloom. Yours, North, Tooth and Sandy.’</em> With, uh, three kisses. Forget Tooth, I think Sandy wrote this.”</p><p>“Frostbite,” sighed Bunny, rubbing his forehead. "I'm waiting for the penny to drop."</p><p>“What's got your tail in a knot… wait… seven days? Survival? Do they mean… Are we stuck here?!” His eyes widened, and a horrible feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. “No, NO! They can't do that! Bunny, I haven’t been indoors for longer than half a day in over three centuries!”</p><p>They couldn’t do that to him. They couldn’t possibly do that to <em>Bunny</em>. A few hours ago, they were at each other’s throats! They hadn't even spoken about the things they'd said. They...</p><p>“Me neither. So once you’re done thinking all your thoughts, care to join me here?” Bunny said sarcastically, holding his paws out to the door. “Because it looks like we're about to be in for the longest week of our lives.”</p><p>Jack dropped the note instantly and leapt to the door, thudding his fist against it. “NORTH!”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, North, you scheming rascal. Also, in the background -</p><p>North: Sandy! Bunny is waking up! Knock him out!<br/>Sandy: *Punches Bunny in a panic*<br/>North: That is... not what I meant.</p><p>Also!</p><p>Jack and Bunny, rage level: 10/10 🤬</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“H-How are you still not getting this? You can’t use your powers-!” he started to say, but Jack held out his hand, creating a fist.</p><p>Incredibly, his skin began to freeze over. </p><p>“North's wards might be <em>controlling</em> our magic,” he strained, grinning at him, “but frost is just as much a part of me as flowers are you. He can’t take it <em>all</em> away.”</p><p>The sprite never ceased to surprise him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day One - Part One </p><p>Two hotheads not used to accepting help try to help each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>“Will you stand still? You're making me dizzy.”</p><p>“Guest room. You said <em>‘guest room’</em>, didn’t you?”</p><p>Bunny groaned in exasperation, stretching his legs out over the arm of the world’s smallest couch, watching the sprite strut back and forth in large furious steps and glaring at the door like he could scare it into unlocking itself. “That’s what I said.”</p><p>“But we’re not guests, we’re captives!” Jack kicked the door, then continued with his pacing. “It’s a well-decorated cell!”</p><p>“I don’t know what else to tell you, mate,” he sighed, tiredly. “If he doesn’t want us to leave, we’re not leaving.”</p><p>Jack’s head suddenly shot to him, his eyes suspiciously wide and determined. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>He stormed over to the window, unlocking the metal latch and shoving it up. Freezing air blasted into the room, snow pouring inside and the fireplace roaring. </p><p>Bunny had never moved so fast in his life. </p><p>Just before Jack could stupidly throw himself from the ledge, he grabbed him around the waist and tossed him onto the rug, slamming the window shut and locking it tightly. “Have you lost it, ya galah? It’s been an hour and you’re ready to jump?!”</p><p>Jack leaned up on his elbows, puffing a breath up his unimpressed face, ruffling his fringe. He shook his staff. “I can fly, Cottontail. Did you forget?”</p><p>“Not here, you can't!” Bunny rubbed his chest, right over his racing heart. “Just... pay attention.”</p><p>Jack looked at him with frustrated interest as he thumped his foot on the floor. There was a quiet <em>sound</em> of a tunnel opening, which immediately faded, with nothing to show for it but a tiny snowdrop left by his foot. </p><p>“Y’see?” Bunny scooped up the flower and set it on the snowy windowsill. “North has wards. We can’t use our magic here. So don't go chucking yourself out of any more windows. I can’t keep saving you from doing yourself an injury.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk…” Jack muttered under his breath. He twirled his staff and pointed it straight at him. A sharp noise emitted, but the burst of frost that usually accompanied it was nowhere to be seen. “Huh. He's dampening our powers. I didn't know North could do that.”</p><p>The little brat!</p><p>“We’re supposed to be <em>‘as two persons, not as Pooka and Spirit’</em>,” Bunny repeated the words in the letter, crossing his arms. “North doesn’t let on, but he's got more power than he needs. Now point that stick somewhere else before I take it and shove it someplace you won’t like.”</p><p>Jack huffed dramatically and threw the staff down, raising his hands in surrender. </p><p>“Alright then.” He moved back to the couch and collapsed into it. </p><p>This was going to be one hell of a long week. </p><p>And once the week was out, he was going to string North up. No more liqueur requests, no more special treats that he wasn't allowed to tell Tooth about. <em>North</em> was going to be the one on the damn <em>naughty list</em>. </p><p>The others weren’t going to get away with it either. Not a chance. They-</p><p>“You think too loudly.” Jack wriggled his skinny self into the small space next to him, digging an elbow into his side. “You’re a clever kangaroo. What’s the plan? What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Get comfy,” said Bunny, elbowing him back. Why would North have a couch this small, even in a guest room? He was massive, he couldn't possibly fit on it. “That’s the best I’ve got.”</p><p>“Ugh, this is bullshit! We have things to do!”</p><p>“Oi, watch the language! And where are you frosting in July anyway?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” he scowled. “It's my thing!”</p><p>And he called <em>Bunny</em> a drama queen…</p><p>Then again, Bunny would have been just as furious if North had decided to do this a few months ago, while he was still in the middle of his post-Easter work. “North doesn't make threats lightly. I told you this would happen. Well, maybe not <em>this</em>…”</p><p>“Oh, don't you dare blame me-!”</p><p>"Cool it, Frostbite. I'm not blaming you for anything. I took things too far again,” Bunny said, scratching his neck. “Said some things I-I really didn't mean. Don't know why it keeps happening around you. I...”</p><p>“Stop it.” Jack took a deep breath, sinking into the couch and further into Bunny’s side, awkwardly picking at his clothes. “It’s not just you. We both keep taking things too far. We were practically rolling around in the mud. Look at me.”</p><p>His clothes <em>were</em> a tad muddy, definitely in need of a good scrub, and Bunny’s fur...</p><p>He reached behind himself, and there it was. The knotted mat of sap, just under his boomerangs. Damn. He was going to need scissors. Or a really sharp knife. It was going to be a nightmare to get out-</p><p>“Is that another door?” asked Jack curiously, knocking him out of his thoughts. He jumped from the couch, heading across the fluffy rug. “Might as well have a look around until we figure out an escape plan, right?”</p><p>He might be furious, but he never lost that optimism…</p><p>Jack pushed the door, holding it open with his foot. “It’s a kitchen. Weird stove, no fridge, but fresh veg. Ha! If we <em>are</em> trapped here, you’re not going to starve for carrots! That’s too many carrots. Nobody needs that many carrots. There’s fruit too. Nice.”</p><p>Bunny chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “You see any scissors in there, mate?”</p><p>“Scissors? No,” he called back. “Maybe under all the carrots… Wait, why do you want scissors?”</p><p>“Need to cut some fur from my back,” he answered simply, itching at the patch. It was hard as stone.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Tree sap. It’s a bugger.”</p><p>Jack poked his head back through the door. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I have tree sap in my fur. This stuff doesn’t come out. Is there a sharp knife?”</p><p>“We’re not cutting your fur,” he said stubbornly, coming into the room and folding his arms. The door swung closed on him, hitting his back and shoving him forward. “I ah, was kind of responsible for this.”</p><p>“And suddenly you’re a fan of being responsible?” smirked Bunny. He was expecting a quick retort but instead, Jack’s eyes lowered. Not in the mood then. “I’m pulling your leg. Like you said, fighting’s over. Listen, there’s nothing else for it. Needs cut off.”</p><p>“We are <em>not</em> cutting your fur,” he said again, slower this time. “I’ve had sap in my hair before. We just need soap, water and frost. Easy.”</p><p>“H-How are you still not getting this? You can’t use your powers-!” he started to say, but Jack held out his hand, creating a fist.</p><p>Incredibly, his skin began to freeze over. </p><p>“North's wards might be <em>controlling</em> our magic,” he strained, grinning at him, “but frost is just as much a part of me as flowers are you. He can’t take it <em>all</em> away.”</p><p>The sprite never ceased to surprise him.</p><p>A tunnel might not have appeared when he wanted it to, but the <em>snowdrop</em> had, small as it was. He didn’t even think…</p><p>“You can tell me how impressed you are later. Sit down. And get out your comb. I’ll be needing it,” Jack said, heading back into the kitchen.</p><p>Comb?</p><p>“What comb?” he shouted to him.</p><p>“You spend most of your time up to your knees in mud!” Jack called back. Then there was the sound of running water. “Don’t pretend there’s not a comb in your weird shoulder bag!”</p><p>Weird shoulder bag?!</p><p>“What weird shoulder bag?!” He tugged his finger through his bandolier. Nothing <em>weird</em> about it.</p><p>Jack reappeared carrying a small metal basin, steam and a nice clean scent coming from it. He kicked the little side table closer to the middle of the bed and set the basin on it. “I just need one more thing…”</p><p>Bunny watched him leap over the bed in two short steps and through the door on the other side. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“The bathroom is massive!” came the muffled laughter. “The bath is huge too! Ah ha, hard soap, perfect!”</p><p>Excited by a big bathroom and hard soap. Jack was unique. “How do you bathe, living outdoors?”</p><p>Jack came back, soap in hand. “Diving through waterfalls, fully clothed, is my favourite, but most of the time I just use the lake. No clothes for that one. It's refreshing. You should try it sometime. Okay, come on,” he urged, sitting cross-legged on the dark blankets on the bed, patting the area in front of him. </p><p>Bunny narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>“<em>Come on</em>, Fluffy. I don’t bite. Except when I do.” He tossed the soap into the air, grinning. It landed in front of him and just as he stretched to grab it, Bunny spotted him flinch.</p><p>His stomach dropped. “Jack…”</p><p>Jack had fallen just before they were effectively kidnapped. </p><p>No, not fallen. </p><p>Bunny had pushed him.</p><p>Bunny had <em>hurt</em> him.</p><p>“Just sit down, Bun Bun,” he said, glancing up at him from under his fringe. “I'm fine.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. Show me.” He moved the short distance from the couch to the end of the bed. </p><p>“It’s nothing-”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>Jack ran his hand through his hair, biting his tongue, then he leaned back and quickly lifted his hoodie. </p><p>A deep blue mark marred his pale skin in a misshapen line from the middle of his ribs, right down to his hip.</p><p>“It's just a bruise,” he said, shoving his hoodie back down. “I've had worse.”</p><p>“Never from me though," Bunny shook his head, gripping the wooden bedframe. “I-I'm sorry-"</p><p>“It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Besides, I gave as good as I got, and the same tree got us both good,” he said, waving the soap with a small smile. “Don't worry about it, Roo. We can't do anything about a bruise but let me do this.”</p><p>Bunny hesitated. </p><p>If they were in the Warren, he could’ve used one of his homemade salves. He’d given dozens to the yetis to help with North and his multiple common injuries in the workshop. It would have worked a treat on Jack. Not that it made a difference now, unless...</p><p>He glanced at the strange snow globe on the dresser. It was giving off a soft glow. He hadn’t noticed that before.</p><p>Were the candles getting dimmer?</p><p>Not important.</p><p>“I have an idea,” he said, stepping towards the snow globe. This close, he could see a tiny sleigh and several reindeer inside, constant swirling snow surrounding them. He touched it, very cautiously, and whispered, “Lavender healing balm.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Well that was anticlimactic. </p><p>“What are you doing?” asked Jack, slipping from the bed.</p><p>“Scissors,” he whispered instead.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Just testing it, mate,” chuckled Bunny. The letter had said something about asking for things <em>together</em>... “Give me your hand.”</p><p>“My hand?”</p><p>“Your hand,” Bunny repeated. “I’m trying to get something.”</p><p>“Wait,” said Jack, his eyes widening. “You think the note was being literal? We can just ask the <em>snow globe</em> for something and it will give it to us?”</p><p>“Only if we ask for it together, seems like,” Bunny shrugged. He had no idea how the North Pole actually ran. He was fairly sure <em>North</em> barely knew how it ran most of the time. </p><p>But he wouldn't put it past the bugger to create a magic snow globe that would force them to agree with each other and work together.</p><p>Suddenly, Jack grabbed his paw in both hands, holding it tightly, eyeing the snow globe with intense curiosity. “Try it.”</p><p>“You’re easily excited, you know that?”</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>know that</em>. Now do it!”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Snowdrop,” laughed Bunny. “Scissors.”</p><p>They both jumped back as the snow globe brightened and a tiny pair of nail scissors were tossed out, landing neatly on the dresser. </p><p>“Whoa!” exclaimed Jack. He tugged on Bunny’s paw. “That’s amazing! Do it again. Think it could give me some clothes? I need something to wear while I’m cleaning these. They really need cleaned.”</p><p>“Let’s try being more specific this time,” Bunny snorted, picking up the tiny scissors. He could barely fit his fingers through them, it would take hours to cut his fur. He tossed them to the side and touched the snow globe again. “Clothes for Jack.”</p><p>It glowed bright and a set of clothes appeared on the dresser that <em>looked</em> like they could fit Jack… but probably wasn’t <em>exactly</em> what the sprite was expecting.</p><p>The look on his face was something akin to horror.</p><p>“Are these <em>dress clothes</em>? They look like something a prince would wear!” he said indignantly, letting go of Bunny’s paw and grabbing the first garment. “This has jewels on it!”</p><p>Bunny pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh as Jack held a fitted blue blazer to his chest. It did set off the sapphire in his eyes and the silver threads and bejewelled buttons were actually quite nice. “Suits ya, <em>my prince</em>.”</p><p>“Call me that again and you’ll just have to live with the sap on your back.”</p><p>“Don’t look at me,” said Bunny with a smile, kicking the dresser lightly. “The snow globe’s to blame.”</p><p>Jack glowered at him, dropping the coat and snatching up his paw once more. He touched the snow globe. “Clothes for me, that I can sleep in.”</p><p>Out popped a pair of loose blue joggers and a simple white t-shirt. </p><p>“Much better,” smiled Jack smugly. “I’ll go get changed.”</p><p>He tried to turn away, but Bunny pulled him back. “Not so fast. We’re getting something for your bruise.”</p><p>Jack groaned. “I told you, I’m fine. I don’t need anything.”</p><p>Patience. He was going to need a lot of patience this week. </p><p>And he needed to remember the blighter wasn’t used to accepting help. “Do this for me, and I’ll let you spend as many hours as you’d like trying to get sap out of my fur. Deal?”</p><p>There was a quiet moment as Jack frowned in concentration, the only sound coming from the blizzard outside and the crackling fireplace.</p><p>“Deal,” he said, squeezing Bunny’s paw. “But you’re not allowed to complain.”</p><p>“I’ll complain as much as I need to.” Bunny touched the snow globe. “Lavender healing balm.”</p><p>There was the same glow as before, and a small pot appeared. </p><p>It was identical to the unlabelled pots Bunny had on his shelf in his home.</p><p>Either North’s magic had created a replica, or it had pinched it from the Warren. He had a feeling which one it was.</p><p>“Thieving git,” he mumbled, letting Jack go and picking up the pot. “Right. Hoodie off. Let’s see what we can do.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, I’m fine.”</p><p>Bunny waited silently and <em>patiently</em>.</p><p>Jack groaned again, tugging the hoodie over his head and throwing it onto the bed. “Happy?”</p><p>“Just trying to help, mate,” he chuckled, popping the top off the pot and eyeing his injury.</p><p>He had a little more muscle than Bunny was expecting. Lean, he supposed, but still quite soft, and all his skin was illuminated by the hazy light of the fireplace. Pale as a fresh canvas. He could imagine painting-</p><p>“You know where my eyes are, right?”</p><p>Bunny immediately looked up. The sprite raised his eyebrows at him cheekily and for some reason, he felt his ears get hot. “Shut it. I’m looking at the damage,” he lied. "Y-You need to eat more. Now stand still. This’ll soak in quick.”</p><p>It might have been his imagination, but he was sure he saw a faint, frosty sparkle over Jack’s cheeks as he lifted his arm away from the bruise.</p><p>He probably wasn’t used to this much… close contact. Maybe it was a bit too much of an ask.</p><p>“If you’d rather do it yourself-” </p><p>“We have a deal,” he muttered, giving a nonchalant shrug, "and you're the expert.”</p><p>Bunny snorted. “Nowhere close, but I’m willing to give it a burl if you are. Made this myself, if it's been taken from the Warren. You’ll smell the lavender but there are half a dozen other herbs in here too. Should help with healing, keep the swelling down and lighten the bruise.”</p><p>“Time does that too, you know.”</p><p>“Alright. Enough whinging,” he said, kneeling in front of him. He poked a finger into the soft balm and held it up. “See? Nothing bad here. It’ll just be warm, is all."</p><p>“All of your touches are warm,” Jack tutted nervously. “Hurry up. Then it’s my turn, and you promised all the hours I would need. You're going to regret this.”</p><p>“I already do.” He shook his head in amusement as he smothered two fingers in the salve. “Terror.”</p><p>“Ha, please. You’re much… worse…” Jack sucked in a breath as Bunny lathered the salve onto his smooth skin.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked, stroking downwards from his ribs to his hip, over his tightening stomach muscles, making sure it was evenly spread. His skin was absorbing it nicely and wasn't nearly as cold as Bunny though it might be. Pleasantly cool, but not cold.</p><p>“Sure,” Jack nodded distractedly, watching Bunny's fingers slide over his skin like he was in a trance. “Yeah.”</p><p>At least he didn't seem uncomfortable anymore, but Bunny wasn't sure if <em>this</em> was better or worse.</p><p>He needed a distraction.</p><p>“I've been a Guardian for more than a few hundred years now,” said Bunny slowly, starting again from the top, the scent of Jack's own sweetness and the lavender mingling together, “and I've never been locked in a room for bad behaviour before.”</p><p>His eyes flickered up, only to see bright blue ones staring down at him.</p><p>“What are you smiling at?”</p><p>Jack quickly turned back to his fingers. “I'm not.”</p><p>“Your face is doing something that looks an awful lot like it.”</p><p>“I dunno,” Jack laughed, and Bunny felt the vibrations through his fingertips. “You’re usually so uptight and serious. I like that you lose your mind around me. Even if we do end up messy and bruised.”</p><p>“Ha bloody ha, Frostbite.” He pinched Jack's side lightly, wiping the dregs of the salve on his bare stomach. “That’s you sorted.”</p><p>“Finally,” Jack exhaled, prodding Bunny’s cheek and grabbing his clothes from the dresser, holding them loosely in front of him. “Thanks, Bunny. Let me get changed and then we'll take a look at your back.”</p><p>Bunny sighed, touching the hardened sap in his fur. “That was the deal. Guess it wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>“It might, but it’s your only option.” He kicked open the bathroom door.</p><p>Technically, it wasn’t their <em>only</em> option. They could always use the tiny scissors. It would take an age but...</p><p>No. If he had a choice, he’d rather keep his fur. Even if that meant Jack’s frosty fingers were going to be roaming around his fur…</p><p>He swallowed thickly.</p><p>“Stop worrying and just sit down, Cottontail. Weird shoulder bag off, and lose the boomerangs,” he demanded, wandering back into the room and jumping onto the bed. The new clothes were a bit big on him (and it was strange to see him out of his usual clobber), but they looked comfy enough. He wiggled his hand. “Comb. Give it to me.”</p><p>Bunny shook off his apprehension, going into one of the pockets of his bandolier. “Here,” he said, tossing him the wide-toothed wooden comb. “Be gentle.”</p><p>“Gentle is my middle name,” Jack grinned, tongue between his teeth, patting the space between his legs.</p><p>This was a terrible idea.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw look at them, trying to be helpful!</p><p>Jack's turn next chapter... 😈</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holding out his hand, he focused, forcing his frost to the surface of his skin. It glowed slightly, but whatever was siphoning his magic was working so hard against him, it felt like he was back at Tooth's Palace, trying to create snow under a roasting hot sun. </p><p>  <em>Zapping his energy...</em></p><p>That didn't matter though. He was determined then, and he was determined now. </p><p>He was doing this. </p><p>For Bunny.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day One - Part Two</p><p>It's Jack's turn!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>“Ow! What the hell are you doing back there?”</p><p>“This is useless!” Jack threw the comb onto the bed in exasperation. It was just getting caught and it was far too big to do any good. </p><p>“I'm glad you think so too,” Bunny growled. He pushed himself up, looking a bit weird (and super naked) without his usual straps and boomerangs. “I knew this would be pointless. Just get the damn scissors. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes and snatched Bunny by the hips. He pulled him back to the spot between his legs with a sharp tug, holding him there with his knees. </p><p>“Sit. Still,” he ordered. Bunny looked over his shoulder in surprise, but Jack just stared him out. They had a deal. Bunny had given him as many hours as he liked. “I meant the <em>comb</em> was useless. For the last time, we're not cutting your fur, so let it go. This will just take a bit longer. Patience, Bun Bun. I thought you'd know all about that, being as old as time ‘n all.”</p><p>Bunny turned his head back with a huff. “I’m not that old, y' brat...”</p><p>Jack smirked, and when he was absolutely sure Bunny wasn’t going to scarper like the nervous rabbit he was, he loosened his grip and reached over to the basin. He wrung out the cloth and pressed it into his fur, dampening the thick mat, then set the cloth aside. </p><p>Holding out his hand, he focused, forcing his frost to the surface of his skin. It glowed slightly, but whatever was siphoning his magic was working so hard against him, it felt like he was back at Tooth's Palace, trying to create snow under a roasting hot sun. </p><p>
  <em>Zapping his energy...</em>
</p><p>That didn't matter though. He was determined then, and he was determined now. </p><p>He was doing this. </p><p>For Bunny.</p><p>After everything Jack had said today, he needed to make it up to him somehow.</p><p>Jack sat back against the pillows and eyed his target. He gave Bunny a squeeze between his thighs. “This will be a bit cool, okay?”</p><p>“You’re always a bit cool,” Bunny murmured mockingly, even as he relaxed a little.</p><p>Jack bit back a smile, moving his fingers slowly into his fur, being careful to avoid the skin underneath. The mat slowly iced over, and he began to untangle the mess.</p><p>This was much better. He could easily reach the sap, rubbing each section between his fingertips, and working out the knots. </p><p>The only problem was Bunny himself.</p><p>Every time his fingers moved, he seemed to tense up more and more, his ears twitching and his fur raising. Jack even tried to flatten it back down, stroking his shoulder tentatively, but the strong muscles just tightened underneath his palm. </p><p>It was almost as if...</p><p>“Bunny, does this hurt?” he asked quickly. “You’d tell me if it hurts, right? That's the last thing I want to do, so-”</p><p>“No, it’s... It doesn’t hurt...” He scratched the spot between his ears, and exhaled deeply. “Without the comb, you’re just grooming me, mate. It's a bit personal, is all.”</p><p>Jack’s fingers paused, his cheeks frosting despite the room’s wards. “Oh.” </p><p>He was an idiot.</p><p>He’d become so used to touching him when they were fighting, he didn't even consider that <em>this</em> might be different. But of course it was. Bunny wasn't human. His fur wasn't like clothes he could take off. It was part of his body, and Jack was currently all over it.</p><p>Like Bunny soothing his bruise, this was way more… intimate. </p><p>He could still feel Bunny's fingers tenderly stroking over his bare skin, taking more care than anybody ever had before, more than he deserved after, well, <em>everything</em>… </p><p>Jack shook his head. “I didn't think about that. Do you want me to carry on?”</p><p>“Might as well,” Bunny muttered, his hackles visibly lowering. “It’s been a while. A long, long while since anyone... If anybody else tried this, I'd take their head off. Must be used to you now.”</p><p>“As flattering as that is," he chuckled, ignoring the way his stomach strangely tightened at those words, “if you feel weird, we don't have to do this. I don’t really mind if you’d rather cut your fur. I was just being stubborn. We can always ask for bigger scissors.” He prodded Bunny in the side playfully.</p><p>“Nah, you're alright, Frostbite,” he said softly, a smile in his voice. Although the tension was still in his back, his shoulders dropped slightly. </p><p>“Okay, but if it gets too much, just tell me and we'll stop,” he said, and he meant it. Bunny was probably as used to being touched as <em>he</em> was, considering how much time he spent below ground. Jack started to move his fingers again, as gently as he could. “I wonder if we could get the snow globe to spit out one of your golems? Ask them to do this instead?”</p><p>Bunny snorted. “If I wanted my fur ripped clean off, then I'd chance it. Feels like you're doing the job right.”</p><p>Jack smiled at the slight vote of confidence, focusing again to pull his frost to the surface of his skin, his whole arm shaking for a few seconds at the effort.</p><p>Silence took over the room, broken only by the sound of water and the rubbing of soap on fur.</p><p>At long last, Bunny seemed to relax, stretching out his legs and slouching to the point where Jack's own legs were the only thing keeping him upright. Jack was tempted to grab his sides, or make a loud noise, just to wake him up a bit, until-</p><p>“Jack...” Bunny started, his long ears drooping against his skull, dangerously within nipping distance. That would be fun. "When we were fighting... some of the things I said..."</p><p>Jack froze. That topic wasn’t so fun. “Don't think about that now. It doesn't matter.”</p><p>“It does. I'm sorr-”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise for anything,” he said, tugging the fur on his shoulder. “It's me who owes you one. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You've got nothing to apologise for.” </p><p>That absolutely wasn't true.</p><p>"Bunny, I called the Warren a tomb," he swallowed, looking at his fingers still splayed in the chilled fur. "That was out of line.”</p><p>"And I said you didn't belong with the Guardians,” Bunny argued back. “That you don't care, even when you keep proving over and over again that you do.”</p><p>Jack dropped his forehead to Bunny's back. "Do you think Tooth's right?” he asked quietly. “Do we really <em>hate</em> each other?” </p><p>Bunny sighed, tilting his head towards him. "Well, you're a right pain in the arse, too energetic, and your attitude-"</p><p>Jack scowled and bit the long furry ear closest to him, giving it a pull with his teeth.</p><p>"Rack off, ya pest," Bunny chuckled gently, flicking his ears to the side of his head. "What I'm trying to say is I feel a lot of things about you, Frost, but hate? Hate is not one of them."</p><p>Jack’s stomach tightened again, his toes curling into the soft blankets. "You must be getting tired. That actually sounded nice."</p><p>"You must not be used to hearing compliments if you thought <em>that</em> was 'nice'."</p><p>“I’m not," he muttered honestly, shaking his frosty digits behind Bunny. He had to use a lot more energy than before to ice over the last thick patch of sap, but he hid his straining breath. “Um... Being yelled at and chased off, that’s more my scene."</p><p>"Ah. Sorry for that too."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. "You’re not the only one who’s done that, just ask the yetis, so apologise again and as soon as we're out of here, I'm pushing you into another tree."</p><p>Bunny snickered tiredly. "I’d like to see you <em>try</em>..."</p><p>"Thanks for the permission," he grinned. The fireplace crackled loudly. Although the logs inside still seemed unburned, the room wasn’t as bright anymore. In fact, he was starting to struggle to see the sap in the fur. “Hey, is it getting dark?"</p><p>It didn’t look like the candles were even melting.</p><p>Bunny hummed. "Thought I spotted that earlier. Think the lights’ll be out soon. More of North's magic."</p><p>“Held captive <em>and</em> we have a curfew?” he scoffed, lowering his voice into a cheeky whisper. “We're being spoiled!"</p><p>A quiet, sleepy laugh left Bunny, and finally, the last of the tension did too.</p><p>Jack continued in more silence. It was comfortable this time, and he froze and separated each segment of the final patch until his trembling, aching fingers were running far more smoothly through the damp, silky fur.</p><p>His head was pounding, right behind his eyes, and every single muscle seemed to have taken a hit, so much so that he didn’t even notice they were slipping further and further back.</p><p>Not until he heard the soft, steady breathing of a very <em>asleep</em> Bunny, and the big bundle of fur slumped completely against him.</p><p>“Um… Bun Bun?” Jack chuckled. The giant rabbit ignored him, curling onto his side against Jack’s chest, his head snuggling into his shoulder, long whiskers tickling his bare arm, looking so much smaller than his bulk should allow. “Wow. Grooming does you the world of good. No need for dreamsand tonight.”</p><p>Jack tried very carefully to push him away, making sure not to wake him, but Bunny refused to be moved and he only ended up with a mouth full of fur for his efforts. </p><p>“Okay then…” he mumbled, tucking Bunny’s ear under his chin. That familiar chocolaty smell filled his nose except, this time, there was a hint of lavender there too. Bunny was right, the stuff he put on his bruise did make it feel a whole lot better. “Let’s keep going, I guess.”</p><p>He carried on with his arms around Bunny, smoothing out the cool, damp fur, glancing every so often at the head resting on his shoulder, the pink nose nuzzled against his new white t-shirt. It was rare to see the kangaroo so relaxed. He wished he had a camera. Nobody would ever believe this.</p><p>Jack laughed under his breath, until the lights suddenly darkened, and his head shot up, looking around the room.</p><p>Shadows bounced off the walls, the tiny snow globe glowing ominously on the dresser, the blizzard howling outside.</p><p>He shifted uneasily under Bunny.</p><p>Sure, he’d fallen asleep in strange places before, when he was out enjoying Winter somewhere new, but he’d always had his magic and he’d <em>always</em> had a way to escape if he wanted to. </p><p>This wasn’t like any of that. </p><p>There was no escaping, for the moment at least, and the little magic he <em>could</em> use had left him drained and sore.</p><p>Still, the weight on top of him and the steady breathing and the tickling of fur against his skin was weirdly comforting. He didn’t really feel like escaping. Despite the fact that Bunny would probably murder him for it in the morning, Jack couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. </p><p>Instead, he yawned deeply and cuddled him closer, letting his exhausted eyes fall shut, one set of fingers clutching onto a long ear, the other running perfectly through the soft, freshly cleaned fur. </p><p>“Tomorrow,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against the top of Bunny’s head as he drifted off, “we're setting fire to the door.”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At night:<br/>Jack: Big, furry blanket...<br/>Bunny: Shhhh... relaxed...<br/>In the morning:<br/>Jack: .... 😐<br/>Bunny: 🤨</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something above him made a pleasant sound and his tongue darted out again, just to hear it once more-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Not something. </p><p><em>Someone</em> made that noise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Two - Part One</p><p>Oblivious fools. They are both oblivious fools.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>That scent.</p><p>Sweet like fresh berries and… and… maybe some herbs. Bunny pushed deeper into the cool softness beneath his nose, capturing more of it, tasting it. It was beautiful. Perfect.</p><p>Something above him made a pleasant sound and his tongue darted out again, just to hear it once more-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Not something. </p><p><em>Someone</em> made that noise.</p><p>His eyes shot open. White. Everywhere. He tried to sit up, but his head was stuck.</p><p>Panicking, he scrambled back, tugging his head free of…</p><p>Jack’s t-shirt. </p><p>He’d been snuggled under Jack’s t-shirt, sleeping on his stomach.</p><p>He’d been scenting Jack’s skin. He’d licked…</p><p>Bunny threw himself from the bed, just managing to balance with both feet on the wooden floor, his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Why were they in bloody <em>bed</em> together? Had he lost his damn mind?</p><p>His useless morning brain muddled through the last twenty-four hours at a snail's pace.</p><p>The Pole. They were at the Pole, trapped in a guest room. </p><p>
  <em>Held captive and we have a curfew? We're being spoiled!</em>
</p><p>That’s right. </p><p>Jack had been foolishly determined to get the sap off his back, grooming him like he was a kit. </p><p>Chilly fingers gliding through his thick coat, so careful and gentle and focused on their mission...</p><p>He hated to admit it, but it had been incredibly soothing. </p><p>He must have fallen asleep. </p><p>Bunny touched his back, surprised to find the sap completely gone. His fur was smooth, <em>silky</em> even, not a touch of stickiness left. It felt better than <em>before</em> he hit the tree. Jack must have carried on long after he'd fallen asleep.</p><p>An odd warmth settled in his chest.</p><p>Jack didn't have to do any of this. He could have just let Bunny cut the mat out. He didn't need-</p><p>Jack groaned, a hand creeping under his t-shirt, pushing it up and displaying his skinny hips, cheeks flushed a sleepy pale blue.</p><p>Bunny moved a little closer.</p><p>His hair was spread out messily over the pillow, his eyelashes long and dark, his lips slightly parted... Even dishevelled and dead to the world, he was ethereally beautiful.</p><p>Bunny jumped as another soft noise left the sleeping sprite.</p><p>W-What was he thinking?</p><p>Jack was a mouthy terror. That was all.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. It was too early in the morning for this. He needed to acclimate to the day, and quickly. </p><p>Ignoring his reddening ears, he swiftly took the blankets on either side of Jack and tossed them over him.</p><p>That didn’t help Bunny though. Jack’s scent was everywhere. </p><p>He couldn't smell anything else.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't he smell anything else?</em>
</p><p>He needed to do something, and his usual morning Tai Chi was out. He wasn't feeling very calm and centred.</p><p>Food. The sprite needed to eat. <em>He</em> needed to eat.</p><p>Bunny shook his head as he stomped towards the kitchen.</p><p>*</p><p>A shadow crossed his eyelids.</p><p>Again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>"Cut it out," Jack grumbled, pulling a soft blanket over his head.</p><p>Wait, soft blanket? This wasn't his tree.</p><p>Or at least, not any tree he knew about. What kind of trees had blankets? No kind. </p><p>"You awake? Because we need to have words."</p><p>Jack groaned. </p><p>Bunny.</p><p>Bunny?</p><p>"Bunny!" </p><p>He sat up so quickly, his head spun and he fell back against the fluffy pillows. Of the bed. Of North's guest room. Where he’d fallen asleep cuddling into Bunny.</p><p>He’d almost forgotten.</p><p>Bunny. Murder. Him.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Taking a breath, he dared to open one eye.</p><p>Bunny was doing his weird circling thing, except this time, it was around the whole bed, only pausing once he reached each side table, then spinning around and starting again. </p><p>And instead of being full of rage like he was expecting, Bunny's ears were flat against his head and his eyes kept flickering between Jack's and the floor.</p><p>"Um, everything okay?"</p><p>"I woke up on top of you a-and tasted you before I realised where I was,” Bunny blurted out.</p><p>Jack frowned, both eyes opening. </p><p>There was no way he heard that right. </p><p>He pushed himself up a little, stretching with a wide yawn. It still felt early. “You... tasted me? I don’t under-”</p><p>“Yes, I did, and I’m sorry. I..." Bunny suddenly stopped at the bottom of the bed, his ears flying up. “What's that?"</p><p>Jack dropped his arms heavily, blinking. "What's what?"</p><p>‘That!” Bunny pointed to his right.</p><p>Jack looked at the empty space next to him. </p><p>"No, not that! That!"</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>There was nothing there!</p><p>Bunny huffed so exaggeratedly, his cheeks ruffled. He circled once more and hopped up onto the bed, planting himself right next to him.</p><p>The instinctual urge to leap away didn't last long at all, because instead of being yelled at or shoved or pushed down, Bunny picked up his arm, delicately in both paws. "This."</p><p>His arm?</p><p>Why would...?</p><p>Jack glanced down.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>How had he missed <em>that</em>...</p><p>His inner forearm was covered in thin blue splotches and lines, right to his fingertips. Like someone had traced his veins with crayon.</p><p>
  <em>Zapping his energy.</em>
</p><p>"You zapped your energy!" Bunny growled at him. “You pushed yourself too hard again!”</p><p>Stupid clever rabbit.</p><p>"I was just trying to help," Jack snapped, tugging his arm away and hiding it under the blankets, slowly slipping down the bed.</p><p>"Oh, no you don't. Get back here," said Bunny, sliding his furry fingers into Jack's hair, gripping it.</p><p>Not hard. Just enough to keep his eyes above his safe nest of blankets. </p><p>"Leave me alone, kangaroo," he mumbled petulantly, nuzzling into the touch tiredly. “I’m already injured. You don't have to make it worse.”</p><p>Bunny rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that, right?” </p><p>Jack looked at him. There was something slightly off in his voice that made Jack feel like he was genuinely asking.</p><p>“Of course I know that,” Jack drawled, tilting his head out of the blankets, so his chin rested on top of them.</p><p>"Let me see.” Bunny let go of his hair and held out his paw expectantly.</p><p>"You're really annoying in the morning, <em>you know that, right</em>?" said Jack mockingly. </p><p>He pushed himself up and thrust out his arm. </p><p>The blue marks seemed much worse in the bright candlelight, which was the only real light in the room since the sun was barely making it through the thick snow battering down outside. </p><p>"I swear, it's not as bad-"</p><p>"Shut it, Frostbite." He took Jack's bruised arm again, turning it over and studying it, dragging his claws gently down the lines. </p><p>Jack chuckled. “I actually am ticklish, Bun Bun. You don't need to keep testing me.”</p><p>"You hurt yourself to get a tug out of my fur,” muttered Bunny in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"</p><p>Why...? Was he being serious?</p><p>"Bunny, it was my fault. I wanted to help,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Jack, it wasn’t your fault and now you're black and blue!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, here we go.</em>
</p><p>“I'm fine! Geez! Why do you always get like this? Why do I even bother trying to help you when all you do is lose your temper?!"</p><p>“We could have just cut the damn fur, you didn't have to hurt yourself for me! It wasn't worth that! Why didn't you say something?!”</p><p>"Because I didn't think y-!" </p><p>“That's right! You didn't <em>think</em>!”</p><p>Jack gritted his teeth. “It was-“ </p><p>He was about to dive right into an argument, but... Bunny was still cradling his arm like it was something precious, totally at odds with his anger. </p><p>Jack pressed his lips together, because something suddenly made a whole lot of sense. </p><p>“What the... Are you seriously laughing right now?”</p><p>“I...” Jack tried to speak but his tiny giggle turned into full-force laughter. </p><p>They were so <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>“Okay. Right. What's so funny?!” Bunny growled, his nose twitching suspiciously.</p><p>That just made Jack laugh harder. “Sandy,” he sucked in a breath, trying to remember exactly what the golden man had said about them. “Sandy says that we... we...”</p><p>Bunny looked at him like he'd grown a second head. “What did Sandy say?”</p><p>“Something weird about walls,” Jack gasped through laughter. “We get mad when... when we give each other attention... he called us scared kittens... he's totally right! We keep doing this!”</p><p>So, so stupid!</p><p>“Doing what now? Wait, scared kittens? You mean scaredy-cats? Sandy called us scaredy-cats?!” said Bunny, his eyebrows raising. “That anthropomorphic star is lucky I don't knock him back into space for all his cheek.”</p><p>“Scaredy-cats!” Jack choked out, his eyes filling with tears, hitting his palm against his forehead. “That's what he meant!”</p><p>How did he not realise that before?!</p><p>“Will you calm yourself, Snowdrop?” Bunny rubbed Jack’s arm, his prior anger clearly lost in his confusion. “Slow down. What are you raving about?”</p><p>Jack grinned at the nickname, wiping his cheeks. “You’re not angry. You’re mad at me because you <em>care</em> about me.”</p><p>Bunny's eyes narrowed immediately, his ears turning that awesome shade of red. </p><p>"You can admit it." Jack reached out and tugged on one, rubbing it between his fingers, cheekily teasing, “Promise I'll keep it to myself.”</p><p>“E-Enough of that,” he said, whacking his hand away and shuffling so quickly from the bed he almost stumbled. “Sandy spends too long with his head in the clouds. You shouldn't listen to the nonsense he spouts. Now, since you've settled...”</p><p>He picked up the pot on the dresser, waving it at him.</p><p>Jack's face fell.</p><p>“Aw, come on! I told you!” He buried himself under the blankets. "I'm fine!"</p><p>There was a dip in the bed.</p><p>“You’re not going to win this,” came Bunny's voice, too close for comfort. </p><p>Jack folded his arms. “Watch me.”</p><p>Suddenly, every blanket was pulled away at once, and Bunny was sitting on his waist, pinning him to the bed with a wide paw on his chest.</p><p>“Hey!” he protested.</p><p>Bunny snickered, staring down at him with a level of smugness only he could achieve. “I warned you. Arm.”</p><p>“Bossy,” Jack tutted, holding it out. </p><p>“You ‘helped me’, so now I'm helping you.”</p><p>Hmph. </p><p>Whatever.</p><p>At least he wasn't yelling anymore. </p><p>Jack relaxed back, sniffing the air, his eyes brightening. Something smelled amazing. “Are you cooking?”</p><p>“Soup's on the stove,” Bunny answered simply, his brows furrowing in concentration. He opened the pot, smoothing the contents over Jack's forearm and palm, and started to massage it in. “If you're good, you can have some. Or... do you <em>need</em> to eat? Being who you are? An irritating snow terror?”</p><p>Jack pulled a face, but Bunny just prodded his cheek and smirked, before using more of the balm on the other side of his arm.</p><p>
  <em>Who you are...</em>
</p><p>He had no idea if Bunny knew about his... undead spirithood? Pfft, <em>Jack</em> barely knew about it, for all the moon had told him.</p><p>He wondered what Bunny’s story was.</p><p>“Sure,” he said, tracing the dark pattern on Bunny's thigh as the rabbit worked. “I eat berries mostly. They're my favourite. Blackberries, strawberries, raspberries. All kinds. They're the easiest things to find out and about and I have a mega sweet tooth. Don't tell Tooth. Her regular face-grabbings are bad enough.”</p><p>“Hm. That explains it.”</p><p>“Explains what?”</p><p>“Your scent.”</p><p>Jack looked up. “My... scent?”</p><p>Bunny nodded absently. “It’s sweet. Like berries. It's nice.”</p><p>“You think I smell sweet?” said Jack, not caring that his face was frosting slightly. </p><p>Bunny liked his scent.</p><p>“I don’t think it, mate. I know it. Woke up with my nose in it, and ah, that's when I took a lick. Sorry about that. Takes me a while to wake up.” Finally, Bunny patted his elbow, glancing at him. “That's you sorted... Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Jack looked away. “No reason.”</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>“It’s just... you smell like chocolate,” Jack shrugged, trying to hide his smile. “It's all over your fur. I would have eaten you up too if I was half-asleep.”</p><p>"I didn't <em>eat</em> you," Bunny retorted, scratching his neck. Then he quickly stopped, his fingers still covered in salve. He reached over and wiped them on Jack's other arm. “You <em>are</em> a gannet for my choccies.”</p><p>“Because your chocolates are the best!” he said in pure honesty, letting him get the excess stuff off. “I mean it. Most delicious things I've ever tasted. That syrupy one that bursts in your mouth, and the peppermint ones... the chocolate-covered berries, those are my favourite!” He paused, smiling slyly. “In fact, since you got a taste of <em>me</em>-"</p><p>“You stop that train of thought right there,” Bunny laughed, knocking his arm away. “I’m glad you like them. Right. Get out of bed. I'll get you some <em>proper</em> tucker while you figure out a new escape plan. One that doesn't involve jumping out of any windows.”</p><p>“Got it, Bun Bun,” Jack grinned. </p><p>*</p><p>Bunny watched Jack devour the soup as soon as he handed it to him. No spoon required. Straight from the bowl.</p><p>He was impressively energetic for someone who’d been out for the count half an hour before. His hair was an unruly bundle of white spikes on top of his head, and his clothes were crinkled too, but his eyes were bright, his bare feet were bouncing on the rug, and he really didn't seem bothered by the marks on his arm.</p><p>He still couldn't believe Jack had done that. It was good to hear what his favourite choccies were, because Bunny was going to be making him a bagful or five. He'd earned it.</p><p>He couldn’t wait until Jack tried the white chocolate-covered strawberries. If he liked the other berry ones, he was going to go mad for them.</p><p>“There’s only one option. Fire.”</p><p>“Fire,” echoed Bunny, deadpan.</p><p>Jack slurped the dregs of soup from the bottom of his bowl. “We set fire to the door. Easy.”</p><p>“H-How is that an option?! That's a bad idea, is all that is. I can't even list all the reasons why.”</p><p>“I won’t listen to your negative attitude today. We're outsmarting North. With brute force.”</p><p>“That doesn't make sense!” </p><p>“Hurry up and eat. I need your paw for the snow globe.”</p><p>Bunny tutted, but couldn't find another argument. </p><p>It wasn't like they had anything better to do with their time other than sit around and wait. He might as well entertain his craziness. </p><p>He quickly downed the rest of the soup. “Alright, fine.”</p><p>With that, Jack snatched Bunny's bowl away from him and took them both to the kitchen. After a few minutes of running water, Jack reappeared, wiping his wet hands on his t-shirt.</p><p>“See what I mean about the carrots?” he said, taking his paw and dragging him unwillingly from the couch. “North doesn't do things by half, does he?”</p><p>No, he did not.</p><p>Which was why this was going to end in tears, Bunny could already tell.</p><p>As soon as they reached the snow globe, Jack took a breath and touched it. “Um...fire?”</p><p>“Fire?!”</p><p>An unlit wooden torch appeared on the dresser, a heavy scent coming from its thick top.</p><p>Bunny breathed a sigh of relief, laughing nervously. “I’m not surviving the week, am I?”</p><p>“Huh,” Jack scooped up the torch. “Not like I imagined, but great. And stop worrying! I keep telling you, I’m not going to let anything happen to my favourite kangaroo. Promise.”</p><p>He bounded over to the fireplace.</p><p>“That isn't as comforting as you think it is,” Bunny said, watching him in amusement. </p><p>“Say that to me when we're jumping into a tunnel to the Warren in five minutes.” Jack lit the torch in the fire, a wicked smile on his face. “You still owe me a proper visit.”</p><p>He supposed that was true. </p><p>“So you’re just going to poke the stick at the door?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged. “It's a wooden door. It should burn, right? I haven't started many fires in the last three hundred years. It's not like I need to keep warm.”</p><p>“Uh huh. I’ll just stand over here,” chuckled Bunny, waiting at the centre of the room, “and hope the place doesn't go up in smoke.”</p><p>“Sandy's right,” Jack grinned. “You are a scaredy-cat.”</p><p>And then he pressed the torch to the door.</p><p>There was an almighty <em><b>boom</b></em> and Jack was thrown back, right into Bunny's chest, slamming them both into the rug.</p><p>Bunny clutched Jack close with two shaking paws, his eyes wide and his ears ringing. “You alright, mate?!”</p><p>“That was insane!” shouted Jack in amazement. “Did you see that?! The door doesn't even have a scratch!”</p><p>“Yeah I saw it, y’crazy blighter! You still got all your limbs?”</p><p>“I can't hear you! My ears popped! What even was that?”</p><p>“About number five on the list of reasons this was a bad idea! It's protected! You think North doesn't know exactly <em>who</em> he locked in here? If <em>either</em> of us make it out alive, it’ll be a bloody miracle!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay,” laughed Jack, wriggling away from him and throwing the now <em>unlit</em> torch to the side. He spun around, gripping Bunny’s thighs in unrestrained excitement. “New plan! Think you can kick it in?”</p><p>Bunny dropped back against the rug, rubbing his temples, letting his own bubble of disbelieving, hysterical laughter leave his throat. “Let's give it a burl.”</p><p>“First one to break a bone loses!”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Bunny. Jack's joy is infectious!! Succumb!! </p><p> </p><p>Jack and Bunny, rage level: 8/10 😶</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What do we do now then?” he asked, sliding from the back of the couch onto the cushions, glancing at the candles. They were starting to dim.</p><p>Bunny rubbed his paws together, looking around. He slowly and visibly deflated. "I don't know. Not much else to do around here, is there. We could ask the snow globe for some books-"</p><p>Jack shook his head vehemently. He loved reading when he was in the mood for it, but he did not want to spend the rest of their kidnapping sitting in silence. He wasn't built for that. Ten minutes and he'd be out the window.</p><p>Besides, he had another idea, something he'd been thinking about while Bunny was hammering at the door. He just didn't know if the rabbit would be up for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Two - Part Two</p><p>Hope everyone is enjoying the festive season!</p><p>Jack and Bunny try to figure out what to do with their night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>“Just... a bit further! You're so squirmy!"</p><p>“Squirmy?! I haven’t budged! You're wriggling!”</p><p>“<em>You're</em> wriggling… like a giant nervous bunny…”</p><p>“Give me any more cheek and I'll drop you right here!”</p><p>“No, you won’t,” snorted Jack, stretching further, one hand holding onto the fur on Bunny’s head, his other reaching with his staff towards the ceiling above the centre of the bed. “A little higher?”</p><p>Bunny adjusted him on his shoulders, holding his knees tightly, his large ears resting against Jack’s stomach. “Be careful!”</p><p>“I… am…” he strained, finally hitting the crook off the roof with a thud.</p><p>He dropped his arm with a frustrated sigh. "Solid. That's the last- Whoa!"</p><p>Bunny suddenly wobbled on the soft mattress and blankets, and Jack felt himself slip backwards.</p><p>Panicking, he tried to fly out of instinct with no effect, but strong arms quickly wrapped around his back and legs, and he was pulled into Bunny's body.</p><p>He was fast, there was no doubting that.</p><p>"Gotcha, Frostbite," Bunny chuckled, looking down at him with mischievous green eyes. "Used to you taking a tumble now.”</p><p>“Well, I'm not,” Jack relaxed into the safe hold, prodding Bunny grumpily in his whiskery cheek. “And you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“Poor grounded flyer,” cooed Bunny as he let him down carefully. “You’re breaking my heart, mate.”</p><p>“Shut up,” he grumbled, jumping from the bed and twirling his staff. “As soon as we're out of here, I'm flying until I can't anymore. I hate being stuck indoors.”</p><p>"You're telling me," Bunny agreed, rolling his shoulders. "I just want to run and run until I can't feel my legs. Being cooped up is-"</p><p>"The worst," finished Jack, glancing at him with a lopsided smile. Bunny was just as much of an outdoors person as he was. Even the Warren was kind of outdoors, in a magical sort of way. He should have known Bunny would be feeling like a hamster in a cage too. "Would it be weird if I said I miss racing you?"</p><p>"You mean you miss losing to me," smirked Bunny, giving him a shove as he wandered towards the fireplace.</p><p>Jack raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"</p><p>“You bet your frosted arse it is,” Bunny turned around laughing. It trailed off as he glowered at the room. “A challenge for when we're free, which I don't think will be any time soon. This place is a damn fortress!”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding,” muttered Jack, taking a few steps forward and leaping onto the back of the couch, perching there. He tapped the couch cushions with his staff in a futile attempt to freeze them. He missed his magic. “I'm out of ideas.”</p><p>They'd tried everything. They'd dug their nails (and claws) into every floorboard. They’d tested every brick for a weak spot. Bunny had tried kicking the door to the point he was so offended it wasn't cracking under his 'supreme' strength, he'd thrown a fist instead, then tried to hide his sore paw from Jack like a pouting toddler.</p><p>He shook it off quickly enough when Jack threatened to get the lavender balm.</p><p>Checking the ceiling had been Jack's idea, and Bunny had indulged him, letting him stand and sit on his shoulders as he needed like it was the easiest thing in the world. </p><p>Jack couldn't deny that he was impressed. Bunny had been wearing him like a spirit-shaped scarf for the last few hours without struggle or complaint.</p><p>He was even more impressed that neither of them had tried to scale the walls outside in the middle of the howling blizzard by now, just to escape each other, but the truth was they’d actually been having <em>fun</em>, in between their usual petty bickering. </p><p>Or at least Jack had. He hoped Bunny had too. </p><p>“What do we do now then?” he asked, sliding from the back of the couch onto the cushions, glancing at the candles. They were starting to dim.</p><p>Bunny rubbed his paws together, looking around. He slowly and visibly deflated. "I don't know. Not much else to do around here, is there. We could ask the snow globe for some books-"</p><p>Jack shook his head vehemently. He loved reading when he was in the mood for it, but he did not want to spend the rest of their kidnapping sitting in silence. He wasn't built for that. Ten minutes and he'd be out the window.</p><p>Besides, he had another idea, something he'd been thinking about while Bunny was hammering at the door. He just didn't know if the rabbit would be up for it.</p><p>"Maybe... maybe we should give the letter a try," he shrugged, picking at the cushion. "Get to know each other better. Ask questions, no holding back. Anything we’ve been even slightly curious about. Learn whatever it means to 'live with each other’. If we do that, they might let us out early? I don't know."</p><p>It wasn't the best plan, but it was <em>something</em> they could do at least. If it could help them stop the fighting, or… or understand each other better, maybe it would be worth it.</p><p>Except now he just felt awkward.</p><p>“We don’t have to-" he started.</p><p>“Suppose it's the whole reason we're here, right?” said Bunny, furrowing his brow, deep in thought. He glanced at him. “You curious about some things?”</p><p>Jack nodded, oddly nervous, but stayed quiet as Bunny considered it. Letting him work through things uninterrupted always seemed to end in Jack’s favour, and apparently this was no different. </p><p>“Alright, you’re on,” said Bunny firmly, and Jack barely resisted punching the air. He already had a million questions. “But if we're doing this, we're taking advantage. Doing it our way. We might be stuck here but it doesn’t have to be a bad time. We’re better than that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” he frowned.</p><p>“What I mean is, if North thinks he can keep us in here until we’re bored and miserable, he’s got another thing coming. I'm getting you some treats. <em>Us</em> some treats,” he added hastily. “Us.”</p><p>Jack sat up straight, eyes wide. “Treats? What kind of treats?”</p><p>He jutted a thumb to the side. “We'll get ingredients from the snow globe and I'll cook us up some berry choccies, how does that sound?”</p><p>“It… sounds like the best night ever,” Jack said suspiciously. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>Bunny’s ears shot back, and he crossed his arms. “You don’t want them?”</p><p>“Of course I want them,” Jack grinned, standing on the couch and jumping to the edge of the armrest, crouching right in front of Bunny. “I’d walk through fire for your chocolates.”</p><p>The kangaroo puffed out his chest and knocked his chin with a smirk. “Then shut your trap. We’ve worked hard today, we've earned a good time. I’m thinking chopped fruit with honey and cream too. Maybe even some blackberry wine if you want to give it a bash? It's thick and sweet. A bit heavy on the alcohol, but nowhere near as potent as North's stuff. Just drink it slow.”</p><p>What was even happening? </p><p>“I’d love to try it,” chuckled Jack in disbelief, a tiny part of him waiting on Bunny laughing at him and telling him he was just joking. “It's not like I can end up in the Sahara from here.”</p><p>“Nah, mate,” smiled Bunny, his voice deep, and then he reached out and <em>ruffled</em> Jack’s hair gently. Jack blinked in confusion at the affectionate motion and Bunny quickly drew his paw back. "I-I wouldn't let you anyway. We're safe here and if you turn out to be a lightweight, I'll only tell North so he doesn't try to feed you anymore of his poison. Let's get cleaned up. You first, that'll give me time to do the choccies and once I’m scrubbed, they should be set.”</p><p>Okay, he knew for a fact he hadn’t done anything to deserve this. He could only stare at Bunny in uncertain wonder as he slid a soft paw into his hand and tugged him from the couch, leading him towards the snow globe.</p><p>*</p><p>It was real, and his sweet tooth was singing.</p><p>The delicious smell of chocolate had been wafting from the kitchen since he’d left the bathroom. His mouth was literally watering in anticipation.</p><p>“Come on, Cottontail!” shouted Jack, shaking out his sodden hoodie. “You can't just make chocolates and keep them from me.”</p><p>“They're not going anywhere,” he heard Bunny call back. “Patience.”</p><p>“<em>Patience</em>,” mocked Jack petulantly in a terrible attempt at Bunny’s accent. “<em>I’m just a giant annoying kangaroo and-</em>”</p><p>“Oi,” said Bunny, as he opened the bathroom door. “You keep that up and see how many chocs you get.”</p><p>Jack snickered slyly, glancing towards him. “I’ll be getting <em>all</em> the... chocs...”</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Bunny was drenched, a few bubbles sticking to the tips of his ears, and… it was just...</p><p>His fur was clinging to every inch of him. For the first time, Jack could see the outlines of muscles he had only ever <em>felt</em> while they were fighting. </p><p>Not that he’d been <em>purposely</em> feeling them while they were fighting. Only, it was hard not to when a six-foot-something mass of rabbit was sitting on his waist. </p><p>“My body hasn’t been this sore in a long time,” Bunny groaned, stretching upwards, his joints popping, and Jack swallowed thickly, his cheeks turning chilly. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>Jack forced his eyes back to hanging his wet, mud-free hoodie on the back of the couch. “You had fun, don't pretend you didn’t.”</p><p>He wasn't checking Bunny out. </p><p>Nope. He wasn't doing that. </p><p>“You alright, Frostbite?”</p><p>“Yup. Yes. Absolutely. I’m good,” he shrugged in faux relaxation, turning with a grin. “Just… hungry.”</p><p>His eyes slid down the damp, furry body again, despite himself. </p><p>Crap. </p><p>Bunny had to have noticed that, if his suspicious, raised eyebrows were anything to go by. </p><p>“Um,” he started awkwardly, willing his cheeks to stop blushing. “Looking good, Bun Bun. Just waiting on you giving yourself a shake. Will you puff up?”</p><p>Well, that was totally natural…</p><p>Nothing to see here.</p><p>Come on, what was wrong with him?</p><p>Bunny narrowed his eyes. “Let’s see if I do.”</p><p>Then he dropped to all four paws and did just that, shaking his whole body, a spray of clean water firing everywhere.</p><p>Jack burst into unexpected laughter, covering his face with his arm. “Right, cut it out! Point made!”</p><p>Finally, he stopped, and Jack opened his eyes. </p><p>Huh. </p><p>Bunny’s silver fur was sticking out at all angles, his dark markings too puffy to make out any of their usual shapes.</p><p>It was all kinds of adorable. He wanted to touch it, to smooth it out like he had the night before. He wondered how it would feel between his fingers like this…</p><p>“Happy?” Bunny asked, with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“You have no idea,” Jack muttered distractedly, taking him in. “Your fur is… really nice.”</p><p>Wait, did he say that inside thought out loud?</p><p>“Ah ha, sure,” scoffed Bunny, heading to the fireplace and dropping onto the rug in front of it.</p><p>“N-no, I'm serious!” He automatically followed him, sitting down beside him. “I mean, is that weird to say? Probably, right? Your fur is a part of you, so I’m really saying <em>you</em> look nice, which is weird, but you do so… I just... sometimes my mouth works faster than my head. Sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>Stop talking, Jack. </em>
</p><p>Forget being denied chocolate, he was going to be <em>murdered</em>...</p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around his knees, curling his toes into the plush maroon rug, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Bunny was staring at him with a look that seemed almost... doubtful? <em>Vulnerable</em>? Whatever it was, Jack didn’t like it, but it was gone so quickly that he didn’t have time to get out the flurry of stronger apologies running through his jumbled mind.</p><p>“Suppose that’s not too weird to say,” Bunny exhaled with a cocky smile, leaning back on his palms with a shrug. “Expected really. Good grooming schedule, healthy diet, take care of myself. It should be gleaming.”</p><p>That was more like it. Kind of. </p><p>Jack prodded him gently in the leg with his bare foot. “Big-headed rabbit. So, can I start with the questions?” he asked, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. He’d been practically ready to <em>burst</em> with questions since Bunny had agreed to this. “Were you born with the markings or is it like a tattoo? Fur dye? What about-?”</p><p>“No, no, no. You can stop right there,” Bunny said, hopping to his feet. He snuck an arm under Jack's and easily hauled him up, shoving him towards the kitchen door. “Save that nonsense for when we have a lot of food and plenty wine in front of us. This is a terrible idea, I can feel it.”</p><p>“In your belly?” Jack teased, looking over his shoulder as he pushed open the door. “Don’t worry, Bun Bun. I swear, this is going to be great.”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bunny: Here's a bunch of nice things I can do for you.<br/>Jack, heart-eyes: Nice things? For me? I don't understand.<br/>Bunny: Me... me, neither...</p><p>I cannot wait for the next chapter. This is too much fun to write!</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He reached over and touched Jack’s chin, bringing his cautious eyes back to him. </p><p>“Jack, you’re a bloody force of nature,” he chuckled quietly. “You bring joy and fun to kids, some who desperately need it. I’ve seen the power you have inside you.” He dropped his paw, picking up his jar instead, rolling it in his palms. “And even without all that... you’re not insignificant. Nowhere close. Sometimes, when we're arguing, my mouth works faster than my brain too. Truth is, we're lucky to have you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Two - Part Three</p><p>Jack and Bunny get merry by the fireplace!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>At least he knew for certain the snow globe was pinching things from the Warren.</p><p>The jars of thick, homemade blackberry wine were the ones he'd been keeping in storage, waiting until they were properly done. </p><p>And apparently, they were perfect, if Jack’s stained, purple lips were anything to go by.</p><p>The sprite sipped from his jar, relaxing on the rug, and popped another chocolate strawberry into his mouth, moaning loudly.</p><p>Bunny snickered at the sound, lifting the sticky empty bowls and sliding them onto the wooden floor. “Will you control yourself? Or do you want me to leave you alone with them?”</p><p>“Alone. Definitely alone.”</p><p>Bunny gave him a friendly shove, feeling pretty damn chuffed. It was difficult not to be when Jack had already demolished the fruit and honey, and had eaten at least half a dozen of the dark chocolate-covered strawberries.</p><p>He'd decided to save the much sweeter, white chocolate ones as a treat for when they were free. </p><p>“These are my new favourites, Bun Bun,” said Jack dreamily through a half-full mouth. “By far. You’re the best. Thank you. Seriously, I don’t deserve any of this.”</p><p>Bunny huffed. That had to be the tenth time he’d said that.</p><p>“Mate, for the last time, stop thanking me. It’s not a matter of deserving,” he told him. “And if it was, you would. You’ve just spent most of the day trying to get us out of here.”</p><p>“It’s just… you know what I mean,” Jack shrugged, and Bunny shook his head because he had no idea what Jack meant.</p><p>Despite the few light questions they had thrown back and forth as they ate, he was learning more and more about the sprite just by his reactions. He was always confused when he was given things, always suspicious, always holding them like someone might take them away from him, that he might lose them. Like the chocolates, or the flowers.</p><p>It was as if he didn’t understand why anybody would want to <em>give him</em> anything. He’d even turned away from the dress clothes the snow globe had fired out, like he couldn’t imagine himself in something so fancy.</p><p>
  <em>’They look like something a prince would wear!’</em>
</p><p>Three hundred years of not being believed in would skew anyone’s idea of their self-worth. </p><p>It reminded him of something Jack had said, just before they were tossed into this room. </p><p>This was supposed to be a time to ask questions, so…</p><p>“When we were fighting-”</p><p>“Again?” Jack groaned, putting his jar on the stone fireplace and falling back onto the rug dramatically. “What about it?”</p><p>
  <em>Patience…</em>
</p><p>“You called yourself 'insignificant’. You said that I hate having you here because you’re not in the same league as me.” Bunny looked at him, and Jack leaned up on his elbows, tilting his head curiously. “Is that what you really think, or was that just in anger?”</p><p>The quick look down was all the confirmation Bunny needed. </p><p>He reached over and touched Jack’s chin, bringing his cautious eyes back to him. </p><p>“Jack, you’re a bloody force of nature,” he chuckled quietly. “You bring joy and fun to kids, some who desperately need it. I’ve seen the power you have inside you.” He dropped his paw, picking up his jar instead, rolling it in his palms. “And even without all that... you’re not insignificant. Nowhere close. Sometimes, when we're arguing, my mouth works faster than my brain too. Truth is, we're lucky to have you.”</p><p>Jack fell silent for a few moments, turning his head towards the firelight. </p><p>It bounced off his pale skin, highlighting the sparkle travelling up his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>It was not the time or place for that nonsense.</p><p>“A force of nature?” came a small voice, knocking him from his thoughts. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Bunny scratched his forehead awkwardly, taking a long sip of his wine. “You are. Now stop it with that sad face. The others might have trapped us here but that doesn’t mean we’ve gotta be miserable.”</p><p>“I’m not miserable, Roo,” said Jack softly, turning back to him with a smile that lit up his whole face. “I’m really, really happy right now. Another jar and I might tip over into <em>delighted</em>. Oh, and you never told me about the markings. Bring it.”</p><p>Bunny rolled his eyes. “Born with them, although they were lighter back then.”</p><p>Jack turned onto his stomach, pinching another chocolate-covered strawberry from the batch, watching him in rapt attention.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Between the food and the wine and the questions that had turned into full-blown storytelling, Jack was having a stupid amount of fun.</p><p>Bunny was laughing, talking animatedly about his first encounter with a tree spirit. “You’d have thought I’d have run into one millennia before! I was just having a peaceful stroll in a forest in the East, when I came upon this unusual hybrid. Decided to climb it, grab an acorn to take back to the Warren-”</p><p>“I thought you had all the trees!” grinned Jack.</p><p>“Nah, of course not,” he smiled, his long ears twitching bashfully. “This world is a magical place. I can’t replicate what happens in nature, not as beautifully anyway. Everything in the Warren came from what this world birthed. I just nabbed and planted them.”</p><p>Jack doubted it was that simple. The Warren was a paradise, and the rainbow rivers, the eggs with their little legs, the flowers that puffed out bright colours and sparkles, and the large wandering golems were definitely <em>not</em> of this world. They were all Bunny.</p><p>This modesty was new. </p><p>He wondered how much of Bunny's confidence and pride was for show.</p><p>“So, what happened?” he asked.</p><p>“A face appeared in the bark!” exclaimed Bunny, taking a drink. “It was three times as big as me! Gave me the fright of my life! Almost dropped from the branch!”</p><p>“No surprise there,” Jack teased, curling up on the rug and stealing a chocolate from the plate closest to Bunny. “I can’t believe you were startled by a tree.”</p><p>“Shut it,” he said, ruffling Jack’s hair. He’d been doing that so much tonight, Jack didn’t even flinch. He just basked in the affectionate attention. “Once I explained the situation and they knew I wasn’t vandalising, they let me take an acorn. It’s still one of the biggest trees I have in the Warren, even if the tree I took it from has passed on. Don’t know what truly happened to the spirit, but they once told me a piece of them will always live on in their acorns, which is a nice thought. They’re a mysterious bunch, no matter what.”</p><p>“They sound it. You’ll have to show me the forest one day. I’d love to meet one,” said Jack, sitting up to slurp at the remnants of his jar of wine before it was snatched from his hand. “Hey!”</p><p>“I’m just getting us fresh jars, Frostbite,” he smirked, giving him a kick in the arm as he stood. “If I’d known you liked sweet things <em>this</em> much, I’d have been using you to taste my choccies.”</p><p>Jack stretched out, his eyes following the dark patterns from Bunny's neck all the way down to his adorably fluffy tail until the kitchen door swung shut. He ran a hand through his hair. “What do you mean? All of your chocolates are amazing.”</p><p>“You only think that ‘cause I make you my best ones,” he heard Bunny chuckle, and Jack flushed.</p><p>“Why?” he asked, without thinking.</p><p>Bunny came back into the room holding two jars and raising an eyebrow. “What did I tell you about asking why?”</p><p>Jack stuck his tongue out at him before snorting at Bunny’s exaggerated tut. "Come on, Bun, can you blame me? I'm not used to all this.” </p><p>North and Tooth were always feeding and watering everyone more liberally than they needed to, but Bunny? He just started dropping food in front of him without a word, even when they were fighting. Even when Bunny was mad at him.</p><p>And he wasn’t offering strange teas like Tooth, or buttery cookies and strong-smelling eggnog like North. </p><p>Tonight, Bunny had gone out of his way to make things <em>Jack</em> would love, all sweet fruits and berries and Bunny hadn’t even <em>touched</em> the chocolates so Jack knew they were for <em>him</em>, not for Bunny himself.</p><p>He didn’t understand it.</p><p>“Oi,” said Bunny, tapping him with his foot, holding out a full jar. “I’m just pulling your leg. Besides, you’re right. I haven’t really been all that nice, have I?”</p><p>“Not always,” said Jack, accepted the jar with a cheeky smile. “I haven't either. But I... I enjoy it when we are. Nice to each other, I mean.”</p><p>“Me and you both,” he huffed out a laugh, sitting down a little closer than before. Just within reach... “Hey, if we’ve not found a way out tomorrow, I can whip us up some-”</p><p>Jack swiped Bunny’s jar away from him, put both on the fireplace, and before Bunny could growl out a word, Jack hugged him around the waist. “I promise I’ll only say it once more, but thank you. For making this a good time. I’ve had fun today.”</p><p>Bunny was frozen in his arms for a moment, then he slowly relaxed, and Jack felt a paw rest gently between his shoulder blades, a thumb softly stroking him. A warm nose pressed into his hair. “This might be the wine kicking in,” he muttered against his fringe, “but so did I. You're not too bad company, albeit a bit of a cuddler after some wine.”</p><p>Jack pulled back with a laugh, looking into those bright green eyes. “Well, get used to it fast, because I'm enjoying the wine.”</p><p>“Then we can have another jar or two,” Bunny chuckled, ruffling his hair once more, and this time, Jack fully leaned into it.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack laughed, dropping his head onto Bunny’s stomach. “What do you mean you don’t eat chocolate?!”</p><p>Bunny looked down and smiled, curling his claws into Jack's hair, watching the sprite close his eyes with a calm and cheery sigh. He'd been getting more handsy as the night went on, but Bunny didn't mind in the slightest. If Jack was enjoying himself, then who was he to argue?</p><p>The alcohol was mixing well with the fruit and he felt more relaxed than he had in centuries. Or longer. Not relaxed enough to feel thankful to North for the impromptu 'holiday', but still...</p><p>“Some things aren’t good for some folks."</p><p>“But you smell like it!” Jack turned and nuzzled his nose into his fur with a happy humming noise, just to make his point. </p><p>When he felt Jack’s teeth press against him, Bunny pushed him away with a laugh of his own. "That's because I make it for the ankle-biters, and for North sometimes, and you."</p><p>“About that,” Jack sat up, crossing his legs and twirling to facing him, swaying a tad, his cheeks flushed. “Why do you... feed me? You know you don't have to. I eat enough.”</p><p>“I... I know...” Bunny started, but he didn't really have a good explanation. </p><p>It was more of a compulsion than anything else. The idea of <em>not</em> bringing Jack food was unthinkable. It was almost instinct. </p><p>“We've talked enough about me," he quickly waved him off. "Tell me about you. Your life from before you became a winter menace. You have your memories back?”</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes knowingly, but took the hint. “They're still a little fuzzy, but it was a good life.”</p><p>Bunny took a quick drink and cleared his throat. “Do you miss it?” </p><p>It was a risky question considering how little he knew about Jack's past, but he was genuinely interested. It was a thing to go through. Discovering he had a whole other life before this one.</p><p>“I miss my family, I guess,” Jack nodded slowly. "I wish I could have seen my sister grow up, she was amazing! A total troublemaker... But the other stuff... work... then there was the talk of marriage...”</p><p>Bunny snorted, prodding him with his foot. “Not a one sheila kind of bloke?”</p><p>“Not a <em>sheila</em> kind of bloke," muttered Jack, glancing at him beneath a spikey fringe.</p><p>His stomach sank. “And you were alive three hundred years ago…”</p><p>He could guess what that meant.</p><p>“Yeah," Jack shrugged, curling his toes into the thick threads of the rug. "The 'sheila’ part was mandatory back then. Still is, in a lot of places.”</p><p>“Humans are strange that way,” he grimaced.</p><p>“I know, right?” Jack gulped down some more wine. “On one hand, sure I could have gone through with it. But on the other, how could I ruin someone's life like that? I would rather have gone off and lived as a shepherd somewhere.”</p><p>Bunny gave a sympathetic laugh. “I can’t imagine you as a shepherd, mate. Out in the middle of nowhere. No one to cause trouble with.”</p><p>“No giant rabbits to chase,” Jack smirked at him, poking him in the thigh. Then he gave a wistful sigh, tapping a fingernail on the jar. “I have this memory of my mother telling me not to worry. That I was a late bloomer. Just waiting for the right person. Maybe I was.”</p><p>“Aren’t we all?” he said quietly. </p><p>Thinking about Jack trying to navigate his life, his <em>future</em>, carrying that secret around with him... the protective urge was almost overwhelming. He wanted to pull him into his lap and hold him close and-</p><p>"What the...” Bunny muttered to himself in disbelief.</p><p>“What the what?” asked Jack, his sparkling eyes staring at him curiously.</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he said quickly, sitting up to take a long drink. “So I take it there was no courting anybody special? Even in secret?”</p><p>“No way! Ironically, I didn’t have a death wish,” Jack laughed, shoving Bunny back down, spinning around and resting his head on his stomach again. Bunny relaxed with him, his paw running through his snowy hair. “I remember we had these dances that everyone in the town would go to but I never took part. What would be the point? There was nobody I was ever interested in and if I decided to join in, I might give someone the wrong idea. I just hid in the background and kept the kids entertained. My sister loved it. All the music and food made her a handful.”</p><p>“A handful, aye? Sounds familiar. I can only imagine the trouble you two would have caused,” Bunny nudged his cheek, before frowning. "You never got to dance?"</p><p>“Nope, and that was fine by me," he exhaled, failing to hide a yawn. "I've always been better with my feet <em>off</em> the ground."</p><p>The wine must have taken him over completely, because that would not do. He tugged Jack’s hair. “Right, get up.”</p><p>“Why?" he whined, rubbing the back of his head against his fur. "I’m comfy.”</p><p>“I’m going to show you.”</p><p>He rolled onto his side. “Show me what?”</p><p>“Everybody should know how to dance. I'm no expert, quite shoddy really,” he admitted, “but I know the basics and that's all you really need. Fancy it?”</p><p>“Are... are you serious?” grinned Jack, jumping to his feet with newfound energy. He slipped Bunny’s wine out of his paw and put the jars to the side. He shoved out his hand. “Let's do it!”</p><p>Bunny was pulled to his feet so fast (the sprite was strong!), he stumbled into Jack, grabbing his waist to keep them both from tumbling back to the floor. </p><p>Jack burst into laughter, then Bunny was holding him just to keep him upright.</p><p>"You good, mate?" he chuckled uncertainly.</p><p>“Better than good,” Jack sighed happily. Suddenly pale arms enveloped him, and he snuggled right into Bunny's chest like he belonged there.</p><p>Such a cuddler...</p><p>But Bunny didn’t care.</p><p>It was just the two of them, several jars down...</p><p>Bunny hesitantly hugged his skinny shoulders, feeling the coolness of his skin through the white t-shirt.</p><p>"Thanks," he heard Jack whisper. “For not judging me."</p><p>
  <em>Judging...</em>
</p><p>Bunny frowned. He pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. “Jack, you listen here. Even a pain in the arse like you deserves love, with whoever you rightly choose and who rightly chooses you. Nobody else should get a say in that. I wish someone had told you that back then, and I wish it was something you could have had without being in danger. But it's something you can have now, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. I hope...” he took a deep breath, feeling that <em>hope</em> course through him. “I hope you find someone deserving, I really do.”</p><p>He meant it. Every single word. Jack was a mischievous little git, but he had an extraordinary heart and he deserved to share it with someone who would hold it like the precious gift it was.</p><p>Jack laughed thickly, dropping his head to Bunny's shoulder and tightening his arms. “You're actually a big softy deep down, did you know that?”</p><p>“I always had a feeling,” chuckled Bunny, running a paw down his back, his sensitive nose filling with his sweet scent. “Don’t tell anyone, yeah?”</p><p>“Cross my heart,” he answered quietly, burrowing his forehead into his fur. “Your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>Bunny swallowed, holding him close, stroking his messy bundle of hair. That protective urge was rising inside him again and he… he didn't want to let Jack go.</p><p>All he wanted to do was bury his face in his slender neck, surround himself in his scent, pick him up and set him down somewhere and-</p><p>Heat travelled all the way to the tips of his ears.</p><p>Because he could feel his body reacting to Jack like he was a... like he was...</p><p>
  <em>A potential mate?</em>
</p><p>No.</p><p>No, no, no.</p><p>Just how much wine had he had?!</p><p>Too much.</p><p>Far too much.</p><p>“I feel good,” Jack muttered contentedly in his arms, his fingers sliding deep into Bunny’s thick fur. “<em>You</em> feel good. Warm. I didn't know I could like the warmth so much.”</p><p>And if that didn't send Bunny's alcohol-drenched hormones firing in all directions, nothing would. </p><p>“That’s the wine talking, Snowdrop,” he said, quickly pushing Jack away, only to find himself captured by sleepy sapphire eyes. “Um, how about we leave the dancing until tomorrow?”</p><p>"You giving up on me so quickly?” smiled Jack, before yawning.</p><p>“Not a chance,” Bunny smirked, gently touching his jaw. He dropped his paw just as fast. “But you’re exhausted.”</p><p>"Guess you're right. It's late. Candles are almost out.” He reached out and lightly tugged on Bunny's reddened ear, and Bunny was too weak to resist leaning into the frosty touch. "We didn't really discuss sleeping arrangements last night. How about you take the bed? I’m used to sleeping in trees anyway, the couch is fine for me. Unless... where do you even sleep? I know it's the Warren, but I didn’t see a house or anything. Do you have a house?”</p><p>Answer. He was looking for an answer.</p><p>“Uh, yes. Yes, I have a house, of sorts. And I sleep like this.” He pointed at the bed. “More pillows and blankets, mind you, and not as thick. It’s softer, comfier.”</p><p>Bunny bit his tongue before he could invite the sprite to try it.</p><p>
  <em>I can feed you. I can heal your bruises. My nest is the best, better than all others.</em>
</p><p>What was he doing?!</p><p>He was behaving like a stupid kit showing off, that's what he was doing...</p><p>Part of him was pleased to know those instincts still existed somewhere deep inside of him after all these millennia, but this was Jack! They tormented each other, they drove each other round the bend! They were locked up in a room for fighting too much! </p><p>“That sounds amazing,” chuckled Jack, and Bunny’s heart skipped a beat. “I bet it's more colourful too. I don’t know how people sleep in one huge duvet. Don't they get hot?”</p><p>“I have a thick coat, mate. Blankets suit me just fine. Don't get cold much,” <em>I'm strong enough for you,</em> “unless I’m out in extreme snow. Like outside here.”</p><p>“I know. You slept on top of me last night and didn’t wake up chilly. In fact, from what you said this morning, you seemed to enjoy it.” Jack attempted a cheeky wink that was ruined by a deep yawn. “I’ll take the couch. Get some rest, Bun Bun. You'll need it for tomorrow, and I'm not done with the questions either.”</p><p>The sprite slid away from him and jumped onto the couch, lying down with an elbow behind his head.</p><p>A sliver of pale skin caught Bunny's eye, just above the loose joggers that were sitting outrageously low on Jack's hips. His fingers itched. He wanted to touch it.</p><p>He wanted to touch <em>him</em>...</p><p>He needed to sleep.</p><p>It would all make sense in the morning.</p><p>It had to.</p><p>"Are you okay, Bunny?"</p><p>No. He was losing his mind.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>"You're giving me the bed?"</p><p>Jack hummed sleepily. "All yours."</p><p>That was... impossibly endearing, especially since Jack's long legs were dangling over the armrest. The couch was far too small for either of them to sleep comfortably.</p><p>There was no chance Bunny would get a wink of rest if he knew Jack was sleeping like this.</p><p>And it wasn't because of his wine-induced madness.</p><p>Maybe a little.</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>Bunny stepped forward, scooping the sprite into his arms.</p><p>"Hey!" laughed Jack in surprise, grasping his fur. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"We're grownups. We can share a bed." He paused, glancing down. “Unless it bothers you?”</p><p>Jack’s bright eyes stared up at him, his eyebrows raised. "What? I don't care, I thought it would bother you! To be honest, I'm happy to share a bed. This place is creepy at night. Indoors, lots of shadows, no magic and no escape... That's why I didn't push you away when you fell asleep on me. You were protecting me from my overactive imagination. Um, sorry about that."</p><p>Bunny huffed in disbelief. </p><p>
  <em>Protecting him...</em>
</p><p>Not only had Bunny felt so comforted by Jack he'd fallen asleep on top of him, Jack had felt so comforted by Bunny he'd kept him close through the night.</p><p>They had felt... <em>safe</em> with each other.</p><p>Just another confusing thing to think about in the morning.</p><p>Bunny bumped his nose tenderly against Jack's temple before putting him down on the bed. "How about we stop apologising for everything we do? We just keep going in circles.” </p><p>"Circles,” Jack chuckled, curling into the blankets with another yawn. "That's your thing... going in circles. Like you’re sizing me up, waiting to pounce and... finally take me out."</p><p>“Circling isn't <em>predatory</em>, it's...” Bunny snorted, shaking his head as he hopped over Jack to his space on the bed. “I haven't been doing that.”</p><p>He'd have noticed if he'd been doing <em>that</em>. He wasn't that oblivious...</p><p>"Mm hm,” Jack mumbled into the pillow. "Every time we fight. You were even doing it this morning. I don't mind, it's funny... kinda cute too... no offense..."</p><p>Bunny opened his mouth, but promptly closed it because that sounded... </p><p>No. His brain was far too foggy for this. </p><p>He simply shook a few blankets over them both, making sure the sprite was covered. </p><p>“Night, Bun Bun,” muttered Jack sleepily under his breath, snuggling in, dark lashes resting on flushed cheeks.</p><p>Bunny brushed the soft strands of hair from Jack's forehead, before sighing heavily and falling back against the pillows. "G’night, Snowdrop."</p><p>This would all make sense in the morning.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, Bunny, so full of denial... and they both went to bed without brushing their teeth. Tooth would be mad.</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peering an eye open, he glanced around in the darkness.</p><p>Well, he definitely wasn’t sleeping next to Bunny anymore.</p><p>He was sleeping <em>on top</em> of him.</p><p>“Come on,” he grumbled. It was bad enough that he'd been cuddling into Bunny the night before, he couldn’t have him waking up to discover Jack using him as a pillow.</p><p>A really, really, <em>really</em> nice pillow, but that was beside the point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Three - Part One</p><p>The morning after...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13 </p><p>Jack woke up to an amazingly soft pressure against his head, cocooned in the smell of chocolate. Everything was warm, and he hummed in relaxation, pushing up into the strange, gentle vibrations above him.</p><p>He was sure he’d fallen asleep next to Bunny in North’s guest room…</p><p>Peering an eye open, he glanced around in the darkness.</p><p>Well, he definitely wasn’t sleeping next to Bunny anymore.</p><p>He was sleeping <em>on top</em> of him.</p><p>“Come on,” he grumbled. It was bad enough that he'd been cuddling into Bunny the night before, he couldn’t have him waking up to discover Jack using him as a pillow.</p><p>A really, really, <em>really</em> nice pillow, but that was beside the point.</p><p>Still half-asleep, Jack attempted to wriggle away, until he was pulled softly but firmly back to Bunny’s chest, smooth arms wrapping around him, and the overgrown rabbit growled low, slowly rubbing his jaw over Jack’s hair. </p><p>“Um, Roo?” he chuckled in a whisper. Bunny must have been sound asleep, because the vibrations grew louder and the deep rumble in Bunny’s jaw and chest became stronger.</p><p>It almost sounded like…</p><p>“Are you… <em>purring</em>?!” he muttered with a grin, trying to look up. Annoyingly, it was too dark to see anything and Bunny wasn't giving him any wiggle room. </p><p>“So I’m not using you as a pillow, you’re using <em>me</em> as a cuddly toy,” said Jack, nuzzling drowsily into his fur. “Cute. Too cute.”</p><p>He supposed he could push harder, or shout at him or prod him, he just… didn’t want to.</p><p>It was so late, and he felt comfortable and relaxed and safe and he didn't care about the spooky shadows bouncing off the walls or the fact they couldn’t leave or the howling winds outside the snow-battered window…</p><p>Nope, none of that mattered.</p><p>Not when Bunny’s warm nose hit the top of his head and he gave a little sniff, a tiny growl, and then the purring started once more.</p><p>Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from breaking into laughter, his entire body shaking with the effort of keeping quiet.</p><p>The big bundle of fur cuddling him close was so unlike the competitive kangaroo he was used to, and since it didn’t look like he was going to be released any time soon…</p><p>“Okay, then. You can have me,” Jack exhaled happily, snuggling deeper into the thick, long fur at the top of Bunny’s chest, pressing his head into the space under his jaw. “All yours.”</p><p>It must have been the right thing to say or do because Bunny seemed to curl over him, and the purring became a nice, low rumble.</p><p>Jack sighed heavily into it, closing his eyes, and he drifted back to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>Bunny groaned, blinking, taking in the kaleidoscope of bright sunlight streaming in through the frosted window. The clouds were starting to thin, the loud and unforgiving wind throwing the snow that remained into the glass in wild flurries.</p><p>He wriggled further into the pillows. It might have been late in the day, but his head was still heavy with the aftereffects of wine. </p><p>Another hour's rest and he'd be right as rain.</p><p>His arms tightened protectively around the bundle he was holding, nosing it affectionately, until he heard a quiet exhale and he almost jumped out of his fur. </p><p>Oh, no…</p><p>He glanced down.</p><p>A mess of white hair. A peaceful face. His paw resting on a pale neck, his other hidden under a crumpled white t-shirt, thumb stroking back and forth on bare skin.</p><p>
  <em>A potential mate…</em>
</p><p>No. No. No.</p><p>“No!” He kicked the sprite away and quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Ah!” Jack’s head darted up, looking everywhere with wide, unfocused eyes. “Wh-what?!”</p><p>“I was... Y-You were sleeping on me!”</p><p>“Sleeping on…” Jack rubbed his eyes and collapsed onto the pillows, holding his chest. “Geez, Bunny, I thought we were being attacked!  Is this just how you wake up sometimes? It’s so <em>early</em>.”</p><p>“It’s midday! Probably?!” Bunny huffed, trying and failing to squirm free of the blankets he was tangled in. “You were sleeping <em>on me</em>!”</p><p>He gave up with the blankets, flexing his paws instead. He could still feel the chill from where he’d been holding Jack. </p><p>His head began filling with memories of the night before.</p><p>The stories, the laughter, the sudden need to pull Jack close and Jack's unexpected need to be held close...</p><p>He was going to burn all the blackberry wine in the Warren. It was the only thing for it.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. That,” Jack muttered, his eyes falling closed again. He snuggled into the pillows, blindly reaching out until he clasped Bunny’s arm. “I forgot.”</p><p>Bunny froze at the contact, his eyes flickering over the sprite’s fingers as they buried themselves deep into his fur.</p><p>It would be so easy to lie down, to pull Jack onto him again, to let him curl up against his chest and doze off and-</p><p>What the hell was he thinking?!</p><p>“What do you mean, you forgot?” he snapped, shaking his hand off.</p><p>“Shh, too loud!” Jack whined through a yawn, stretching over the bed like a cat, peeking coyly at him from behind his arm. “Promise you won’t be mad?”</p><p>“Not likely,” he said bluntly.</p><p>Jack hit his forehead on the pillow, pressing into it tiredly before glancing back up. “So, it turns out you’re uh, kinda cuddly in your sleep. You've got a pretty tight grip too. I wasn't exactly complaining. I’ve never been this relaxed. I could have lay here for another five hours. Best sleep of my life. You know, right up until I was <em>kicked</em>. Rude.”</p><p>
  <em>I could hold you every night.</em>
</p><p>Agh!</p><p>“Th-that doesn't make sense!” stammered Bunny, something shimmering catching his eye. He looked down, only to see the lightest scattering of frost on his chest where Jack’s head had been resting. He didn’t feel cold though. Far from it. </p><p>He felt warm. Warm all over.</p><p><em>None</em> of this made sense!</p><p>Why hadn’t he just asked the snow globe for books and let the sprite take the couch? They could have spent seven days ignoring each other and have been done with it. He-</p><p>“Bunny, what’s wrong?” A hesitant hand found Bunny’s arm again but this time, the fingers didn't burrow. “I should have woken you, right? I wasn't thinking. I was being selfish.”</p><p>Bunny caught Jack’s troubled eyes, and he barely resisted the sudden (and near overwhelming) urge to take his hand. “No, Jack. That's not what… I didn’t mean...”</p><p>Damnit, this wasn’t fair. No matter how confused he was feeling, he shouldn’t be taking it out on the sprite. He was sure he’d find something to get mad at him about later, but not this. </p><p>“You’re not selfish, mate,” he sighed, rubbing his paws over his muzzle, trying to boot his muddled morning brain into gear. “Furthest thing from it, I reckon. I told you before, it takes me a while to wake up. I can be a bit-”</p><p>“Grouchy?” Jack snorted, poking his waist softly. “Or is it cranky? Testy, maybe?”</p><p>“Shut it,” he tutted, shoving him hard. “It’s too early for your nonsense.”</p><p>“Grumpy, that’s the one,” Jack laughed, clicking his fingers. He quickly rolled out of bed. “My giant, grumpy rabbit cellmate, who’s just a big softy, deep down.”</p><p>“A big softy, aye?” Bunny couldn’t help a smile at that, dropping his paws to his knees. “And you're my cheeky, little brat of a cellmate. Nothing much else.” </p><p>“Ha! Whatever,” he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Why am I still tired? Thirsty and hungry too. Is this a hangover? Not sure if I like it.”</p><p>“Not s’posed to,” yawned Bunny, watching Jack stretch, then kick his staff into his hand as easily as if it was an extension of himself, wandering towards the window.</p><p>And, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. From his chaotic hair, to his skinny hips, right down to his bare feet padding across the wooden floor...</p><p>He swallowed thickly.</p><p>A mild attraction. That’s all it was. </p><p>A tiny, meagre attraction that would probably disappear over the course of the day. Easy as that.</p><p>“There was actually one other thing,” Jack said, twirling his staff as he looked out at the falling snow. He fiddled with the window’s latch, glancing over his shoulder with a glint in his eye.</p><p>That glint was pure evil.</p><p>Bunny fell back against the bed and tugged a pillow out from behind his head, holding it over his face with a loud groan. “What is it, Frostbite? I’m already at my limit for this time of day.”</p><p>“Roo,” Jack sang in the distance. “Grumpy, fluffy Bun Bun…”</p><p>He threw the pillow down the bed and glared at him. “What?!”</p><p>Jack turned around, biting his lip playfully. “You were purring in your sleep.”</p><p>Bunny’s ears shot up. “Okay, now you’ve gone too far,” he said, almost tripping over the blankets as he clambered out of bed, quickly smoothing down his sleep-ruffled fur. He pointed at the terror. “Take it back.”</p><p>“It’s the truth!” laughed Jack, flicking his staff under his arm, looking like butter wouldn’t melt. “And you must <em>really</em> like my scent, because you were rubbing your face on my hair too. You growled at me when I tried to move away. Not a bad one, more like a gloomy kitten growl. It was the sweetest thing.”</p><p>Sweetest thing…</p><p>Did Jack even hear himself when he spoke? </p><p>And more importantly, rubbing his face on Jack’s hair? Had he been <em>marking</em> Jack in his sleep?!</p><p>Bunny gulped. “I-I don’t usually have a bedmate. It’s instinct, is all.”</p><p>That sounded pathetic, even to him.</p><p>“Instinct,” repeated Jack, his smile faltering. “So you would have done that if you were sharing a bed with North or Tooth?”</p><p>“I…” The answer was a clear and definite no. Even if he’d found himself in this situation with anyone else, it wouldn’t have been an option, because he would have taken the couch without a second thought. </p><p>“I knew it.” Jack ducked his head, twirling his staff energetically, glancing up at him from beneath his spiky fringe. “I’m your favourite, and you love having me around. Admit it.”</p><p>Bunny felt the air catch in his throat, his ears getting hot, but he outright refused to let Jack’s eagle eyes spot it. He stomped towards him. “Right! You listen here-!”</p><p>“Finally.” Jack flashed a wicked grin and swiftly kicked his staff backwards with his heel.</p><p>The tip of the staff caught on the latch and the window flew open, icy wind blasting into the room and knocking Bunny right off his feet. He landed in a bundle on the rug and just as fast, the howling stopped. He heard the latch close with an obnoxiously loud click.</p><p>He growled dangerously.</p><p>Forget last night. Forget the last few days. Forget the last few months! </p><p>He’d been awake for five minutes and he was ready to strangle the blighter! As he damn well should have done a year ago!</p><p>“Right!” Jack leapt over to him, holding his staff behind his back innocently. “Now that we're both <em>totally</em> awake, we should try to find- AH!”</p><p>Bunny swiped Jack’s legs out from under him, and he joined him on the floor with a thud. </p><p>“Ow, Bun! Overreaction! I could have hit my head!”</p><p>“Chance would be a fine thing.” He took a huge breath, flipping onto his paws and shaking the snow out his fur. “You’re making me regret saving you from throwing yourself out of the window. Could’ve frozen my damn tail off…”</p><p>“Like I'd ever let anything happen to that fluffy tail,” Jack gazed up at him impishly, leaning on his elbows and Bunny stood tall, moving slowly around him. “You looked like you needed fresh air! I was being kind! You feel a lot better, right? Be honest.”</p><p>Well, his headache was gone, and he was enjoying the sight of the sprite sprawled on the floor…</p><p>“That's not the point!” </p><p>“And your point is?” Jack rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his palms with a sly smile, following Bunny's movements. </p><p>Bunny’s ears twitched. “If we're going to make it through the next few days, we're gonna need to set some rules, starting with how we behave in the morning.”</p><p>“How we behave? <em>We</em>? Are you joking?! You've <em>kicked</em> me awake twice!” scoffed Jack, rolling onto his back and leaning up on his elbows again, never losing sight of him. “It’s only been three days!”</p><p>“That's because you were on top of me!”</p><p>“You wouldn't let me go!” he exclaimed, going back onto his stomach, his t-shirt riding up just enough to show off his pale lower back. </p><p>Bunny couldn't tear his eyes away, studying the delicate curve of it. </p><p>“And, yeah, I didn’t try very hard to push you away because I’m not used to having a ‘bedmate’ either, or at all,” he continued at a pace, “and it was <em>nice</em> and I didn't really <em>want</em> to move because you’re... doesn’t matter. It was wrong and if you want me to sleep on the couch tonight, I get it and I absolutely will. Just… Bunny, will you stand still? The circling is really cute, but I’m pretty sure it’s predatory, no matter what you say.”</p><p>“Circling isn't predatory, mate,” Bunny reminded him absently, wandering around him, staring at his pale skin. “It's-"</p><p>He froze.</p><p>Jack raised his eyebrows, smirking with his tongue between his teeth. “Told you.”</p><p>Bunny was circling him. </p><p>He was actually <em>circling</em> him.</p><p>Thankfully, Jack had no idea what that meant, and Bunny was in no mood to think too hard about it.</p><p>“You’re right,” he lied, matching the sprite’s mischievous smile, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. “It <em>is</em> predatory, and I <em>am</em> sizing you up. Just waiting for the right moment to pounce-”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” chuckled Jack with a strange eagerness. Then he suddenly looked down and cleared his throat, a light sparkle traveling up his exposed neck and across the shoulders of his t-shirt. “I mean… we can finally see who would win in an actual fight.”</p><p>“Really?” Bunny snorted, staring down at the blighter in surprise. </p><p>Jack shrugged, picking distractedly at the threads of the rug, refusing eye contact. “Fighting’s what we’re good at, right?”</p><p>Just watching that oddly timid movement had his ears lowering in puzzlement. He sat back on his haunches and carefully tapped Jack’s chin. “And here I thought you were more interested in dancing than fighting.”</p><p>The words were out of his mouth before he could think better of them, but then again, maybe he <em>was</em> just a big softy.</p><p>It didn’t matter. It seemed to do the trick.</p><p>Jack’s head shot up, and he pulled himself onto his knees. “Don’t you dare tease me, Bun Bun. We were both fuzzy from the wine, I just figured you’d pretend you never offered. And after all this, it would be fine if-”</p><p>“This… this is just me in the morning, Frostbite,” he admitted with a sigh. “I’m bad at it. Nobody usually sees this, <em>ever</em> sees this really, and we don’t have the luxury of… of <em>storming</em> away from each other like we usually do after Sandy’s cursed dreamsand.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re never great then either-”</p><p>“Alright,” he interrupted, his lip twitching upwards, gently ruffling Jack’s dishevelled hair. “Can’t deny I had a good time last night, and I’m a Pooka of my word, wine or no. Better than fighting, in my opinion, and it’ll give us something to do that’s not finding ways to knock me on my arse.”</p><p>That seemed to cheer the sprite up.</p><p>“So,” Jack drawled, tilting his head into Bunny’s paw. “Does this mean you forgive me for not waking you?”</p><p>“I’d need to blame you to forgive you, and I don’t blame you,” he said honestly. “Truth is, I’d have given you a right earful if you woke me up in the middle of the night. Best just to let me sleep. Especially after a bevvy. Keeps me from being a-”</p><p>“Giant, grumpier rabbit?” finished Jack with a smirk. He tugged on the fur of Bunny’s knee.</p><p>“A giant, grumpier rabbit,” agreed Bunny, rolling his eyes, knocking his shoulder lightly. “Not everyone can be a morning person. Terror.”</p><p>Jack was suddenly on his feet, shoving Bunny back with his staff and hovering over him, pressing the length of knotted wood across his chest until they were almost nose to nose. “Okay! First things first, food. I have a feeling you’ll get friendlier with a full belly. Then I’ve got a few more tricks to try for escaping, and <em>then</em>…” he stepped away, holding his staff behind him and offering his hand. “I’d be honoured if you’d show me some of your moves.”</p><p>“‘Some’ implies I have more than two,” laughed Bunny, letting Jack pull him to his feet. A thought struck him. “Actually, if we’re going to do this, I have one condition.”</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “A condition?”</p><p>“That's right,” said Bunny darkly. “And you’re not going to like it.”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am hungry for the next chapters!  Let's ramp this up!</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Bunny, rage level: 6/10 🙂</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeding. Circling. Marking in his sleep. </p><p>It still didn’t make sense.</p><p>The bathroom door clicked open, and he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>Or… maybe it did make sense.</p><p>"I look ridiculous," grumbled Jack, gripping his coat uncertainly. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”</p><p>“Crikey, Jack.” Bunny had to force his jaw to close because the sprite didn't look ridiculous in the slightest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Three - Part Two</p><p>Jack and Bunny 'subtly' eye each other up.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Jack whined, wiping his face on his dusty t-shirt. “Why?”</p><p>Bunny folded his arms, blowing a pile of that same bloody dust from his shoulder. “Because we’ve just spent four hours trying out your awful ideas for escape.”</p><p>“Technically you never said no to any of them and testing the snow globe was a <em>good</em> idea,” he argued, tipping his head over and rubbing his fingers vigorously through his hair, a cloud of white flowing to the floor. “To begin with. Geez, we’re gross!”</p><p>“Of course we are! We just got blown across the room! Again! All we’ve found out is the roof isn't as solid as we thought it was, and now we both need a scrub!”</p><p>Jack was going to be the end of them before the week was out, or at the very least their eardrums! One more explosion and they were going to burst!</p><p>The little terror pressed his lips together, glancing up at the cracks in the roof. “It was pretty funny. Think North’ll notice?”</p><p>Bunny narrowed his eyes, standing as tall as he could. “That’s it. No arguments. You’re doing it, mate. You owe me.”</p><p>“Wha-! But-!” Jack gaped, turning his head back and forth, like he was looking for some form of support, until his eyes focused somewhere behind Bunny, his face curiously dropping. He absently reached out and patted Bunny’s shoulder, wandering past him. “Yup. Fine. I’ll do it. But I need you to do me a favour in return.”</p><p>“What kind of favour?” Bunny asked suspiciously, watching Jack crouch in front of the window and pick something up.</p><p>The sprite turned back and, without looking at him, he took Bunny’s paw and dragged him over to the dresser, placing their joined hands firmly on the snow globe. “A small pot and soil.”</p><p>“A what?” frowned Bunny in confusion.</p><p>The globe glowed bright, and a small purple pot and a mound of soil appeared.</p><p>“What’s all this?”</p><p>Jack thrust out his other hand in front of his nose, revealing a tiny snowdrop looking right worse for wear in the centre of his palm. It must have been the one from the tunnel Bunny had tried to create when they’d first arrived. He’d forgotten all about it.</p><p>“Do what you do best and make sure it lives?” he asked, gently tipping it into his paw. “I... have a place it can go when we're out.”</p><p>Bunny stared at the flower, then back at him in disbelief. “Y-Yeah. I can do that. Course I can.”</p><p>“Okay. Good. Thanks.” Jack stepped backwards, clearing his throat as he collected his things from the bed. “This is your worst idea ever, by the way. I want you to know that.”</p><p>And with that, he strode grudgingly into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him.</p><p>Bunny clasped the small flower to his chest, over his racing heart. “A mild attraction,” he muttered to it. “Mild. That's all.”</p><p>*</p><p>“You can’t stay in there forever, mate.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” he heard a mumbled response. “Idiot kangaroo.”</p><p>Bunny grinned as he patted some more soil into the pot around the tiny snowdrop. </p><p>Since Jack was dragging his heels in the bathroom, Bunny had used the time to sweep the floor of the plaster dust (thankfully the rug had been spared), wipe the floorboards down, wash the wine jars and dishes from the night before, and fold up Jack’s dry hoodie and trousers, placing them on the couch. </p><p>But no matter what he did, his mind kept drifting back to Jack’s sweet, concerned expression as he handed him the flower. He couldn’t stop the swell in his heart at the level of consideration Jack would give to something so small. The way he held it so carefully, like he was worried he might do it any more harm. </p><p>Bunny shook his head. </p><p>How long had he felt this way?</p><p>He’d been <em>circling</em> him, for goodness sake! For a <em>while</em>, if Jack was to be believed, and why would he lie?</p><p>It was such an old instinct, of course he hadn't picked up on it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d done that, although he knew for certain it was <em>long</em> before he'd arrived on this planet.</p><p>Feeding. Circling. Marking in his sleep. </p><p>It still didn’t make sense.</p><p>The bathroom door clicked open, and he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>Or… maybe it did make sense.</p><p>"I look ridiculous," grumbled Jack, gripping his coat uncertainly. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”</p><p>“Crikey, Jack.” Bunny had to force his jaw to close because the sprite didn't look ridiculous in the slightest. </p><p>The short blue jacket embroidered in silver made his eyes shine. His shirt didn't have buttons. It was a solid piece, with a loose V-neck held together by a blue lace that he hadn't bothered closing, showing off his throat and a few inches of his pale chest. He had it partially tucked into the navy trousers that hugged his slim waist snugly, and it looked like he'd used the laces from his usual brown trousers to wrap them against his calves. </p><p>For more nimble movement, Bunny supposed. </p><p>He looked beautiful.</p><p>There was no other word for it.</p><p>“What are you staring at?”</p><p>Bunny jumped, almost dropping the pot he hadn't realised he was holding. </p><p>
  <em>Focus!</em>
</p><p>He quickly placed the pot on the windowsill and turned back, only to find Jack standing an inch in front of him with his arms crossed, glaring at him accusingly. </p><p>“I asked you a question.”</p><p>That would have been quite threatening if Bunny didn’t know him so well.</p><p>Instead, his scowl was just adorable. And funny.</p><p>Adorably funny.</p><p>“Well,” said Bunny slowly, circling him intentionally this time, making a show of checking him over. “I had no idea you could clean up so well. You look good. Great, even. Ready for a dance.” </p><p>Frost coated Jack's cheeks and he ducked his head, but Bunny could see the shy smile he was trying to hide. “Are you saying I’m normally messy? Rude. You need to work on your manners.”</p><p>"Nah, nothing like that,” Bunny chuckled softly, coming back around and standing in front of him. He tapped Jack’s chin and pointed to the side. “Although you did get us covered ears to tail in roof dust. <em>That</em> was messy.”</p><p>“<em>That</em> was a joint effort,” Jack tutted, turning his pesky, elfin face. “But I see your point.”</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, mate. I like your usual garb,” said Bunny, eyeing the thin blue lace sitting at the neck of his shirt. With the delicacy he usually saved for painting eggs, he tied a small knot at each end to keep it from sliding loose. “This is just different. You look like you’ve been pulled straight from a fairy tale. It suits you.”</p><p>He took a step back, giving Jack his space, resisting the urge for another turn around him.</p><p>“Guess I’ll keep it on then,” he shrugged, trying and failing to sound huffy about it. He tucked in his shirt properly, then toyed with the jewelled buttons on his jacket. "You’re lucky it’s actually pretty comfortable. Stretchy enough to move in. And it’s not like I ever get to dress up. Not since…"</p><p>“Since before you became a winter prince?” teased Bunny. “Just waiting for his turn to dance?”</p><p>Jack’s cheeks turned near violet and he gave him a sharp kick to the shin. “You need to cut it out or we <em>will</em> be testing our fighting abilities tonight.”</p><p>“Alright,” he grinned, holding up his paws in surrender. “No need for all that. I’ll stop.”</p><p>“Ah ha,” said Jack doubtfully. “So do <em>you</em> ever dress up, or is being naked how you go about all the time?”</p><p>“I’ve put on an outfit once or twice, back in the day. When the occasion called for it.”</p><p>“When the occasion called for it, huh?” Jack snickered quietly, stepping backwards and flicking his staff expertly from the bed and into his hand without breaking eye contact with him. He pulled his skinny arse up onto the dresser, tilting his head towards the snow globe. “And what exactly would you call this?”</p><p>“What do you… Ah.”</p><p>Damnit. </p><p>He walked right into that one.</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything more. He just stared at him, waiting.</p><p>Which was maddening. Bunny couldn’t say no when he looked at him with those big sapphire eyes. </p><p>Like putty in the sprite’s cool hands.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” he huffed, scratching his forehead awkwardly. “I-I'm sure I've got something in storage in the Warren that the snow globe can hunt out. Can't believe we're getting dressed up for a dance.”</p><p>"This was your idea!" laughed Jack, suddenly full of glee as Bunny marched over to him.</p><p>He slipped his paw into Jack's outstretched hand and touched the snow globe. "Believe me when I say that is <em>not</em> how we're remembering this, mate.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Did you get your head caught, Bun Bun?” shouted Jack, swinging his legs back and forth on the windowsill, playing with the little petals on the much healthier looking snowdrop. “Bigger than it was a few million years ago, right?”</p><p>“Shut it, y’gumby,” he growled, slowly coming out of the bathroom. “If you ever tell anyone about this…”</p><p>“Whoa!” Jack’s eyes widened, and he almost tripped over himself as he pushed off the ledge. “You-”</p><p>A damp, furry finger pointed in his direction. “I mean it, if you say one word-!”</p><p>“But I have so many!” </p><p>And he wasn’t exaggerating.</p><p>The green, sleeveless tunic was bordered at the shoulders and thighs with gold. It was a little baggy, brought in at the waist by a thick golden belt adorned with silver patterns of leaves and vines, almost identical to Bunny's markings, like it was specially made for him.</p><p>How could he make something so simple look so good?!</p><p>Was this how <em>he</em> looked to Bunny?</p><p>The same but different?</p><p>
  <em>Pulled straight from a fairy tale.</em>
</p><p>“You're...” he tried.</p><p>Bunny straightened, like he was waiting to be offended.</p><p>“You're handsome,” he said honestly, taking a big step back. “Um, for an idiot kangaroo.”</p><p>
  <em>Inside thought, Jack.</em>
</p><p>Bunny rolled his eyes, but Jack didn't miss the way he simultaneously relaxed and puffed out his chest. “You don't like <em>my</em> usual garb? Now who’s being rude.”</p><p>“I've already told you how much I like your fur. Which is even stranger now because I'm basically saying I like you naked.”</p><p>
  <em>Really?!</em>
</p><p>Jack pressed his lips together, cringing internally. His brain was broken. That was the only explanation. It was like any filter he possessed had disappeared entirely.</p><p>If this was how he was acting now, what was he going to be like when they were dancing with each other? Up close and personal. Touching each other…</p><p>Jack swallowed.</p><p>But Bunny just gave a small laugh. “Glad to hear it, I think,” he said, looking down at himself. “Haven't worn this in centuries. Must've been a bit rounder back then. Glad I kept the belt.”</p><p>Jack's eyes followed Bunny’s paws as he fiddled with the garment around his waist, adjusting the belt, and for reasons he couldn’t understand, he suddenly remembered every single time he’d thrown Bunny to the ground, sitting on that waist. </p><p>Pressing his hands against his chest, or holding his arms down...</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Nope, nope, nope. </p><p>He wasn’t thinking about that. </p><p>He <em>shouldn't</em> be thinking about that.</p><p>“Um, since we’re all dressed up, we should get some music,” said Jack quickly, tugging his shirt cuffs through his jacket’s sleeves and gripping them. “Something battery powered or windup? A gramophone? The snow globe could-”</p><p>Those gentle paws found his shoulders, and he looked up into warm green eyes and a concerned face. “Relax, Snowdrop. I can smell the worry in your scent. We’re just dancing. Can’t end as badly as shouting ‘escape’ into the snow globe did.”</p><p>Jack glanced at the deep cracks in the roof, taking a slow breath. He hadn’t noticed how fast his heart was beating. </p><p>“I suppose,” he said, clutching Bunny’s wrists. “Why do I have a feeling this is going to end in tears?”</p><p>“Mate, do you trust me?” he asked.</p><p>Jack nodded. “Of course I do.”</p><p>“Then trust me when I say, you’re not going to hurt me,” he promised, “and I’m as sure as the Warren’s green that I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>There was a fullness in those words that sounded like Bunny was talking about more than just dancing.</p><p>It was oddly reassuring. </p><p>“Thanks, Bun Bun. I’m actually more worried about your patience,” he smiled softly, stroking the fur under his thumbs. “It doesn’t seem like I need to be though. You’re much nicer than morning-time-Bunny. That guy is moody.”</p><p>“I know. I’ve met him a few times myself,” chuckled Bunny, then he sighed regretfully. “Listen, Jack. I had no right behaving like that, especially since I woke up on top of <em>you</em> the morning before and ah, licked… well, you know. Might have been a bit of a drama queen.”</p><p>“<em>Might</em> have been?” snickered Jack, resting his cheek on one of his paws. “I’ve hit you in the face with snowballs and you haven’t complained as much.”</p><p>Bunny's ears drooped a little. “Yeah, well, there’s a reason I normally do Tai Chi first thing. Calms the body, focuses the mind. Right good for you-”</p><p>“Hold on,” Jack eyebrows hit his hairline and he dropped his hands. “Are you telling me I put up with all that grumpiness and you could have done some handshapes and been fine?!”</p><p>“Oi, it’s more than just ‘some handshapes’!” smirked Bunny, his ears rising again. He turned his attention to Jack's jacket, fixing his sleeves. “You never know, it might even mellow <em>you</em> out. I say we give it a try in the morning, if we get through this.”</p><p>“That's a big <em>if</em>,” said Jack, taking a deep, calming breath. “Just… one step at a time. Let’s get some music.”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bunny: Let's get you dressed up.<br/>Jack: Let's get YOU dressed up!<br/>Bunny: Why do we do this?</p><p> </p><p>Everybody's dressed up and ready to dance!</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack stood in front of Bunny, feeling far more confident than he had before.</p><p>“You sure you want me to take the lead?”</p><p>Jack nodded eagerly. “I really am.”</p><p>“Okay, but tell me if you change your mind. I can show you either way,” said Bunny, slowly lifting Jack’s hand and placing a warm and gentle paw on his waist. “Ready?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Three - Part Three</p><p>Jack and Bunny have a dance!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>“Bunny, this is pointless,” Jack huffed, slipping away from him. “I’m just trampling all over you. Let's face it, dancing's not for me. I give up.”</p><p>“Give up? Here now,” frowned Bunny, following him around the couch. “That doesn’t sound like the pain in the arse, frost terror I know. Problem is you’re as stiff as a board! It’s no wonder you can’t move.”</p><p>Jack threw himself into the cushions, bringing his knees up and holding them to his chest, glaring at the rug. “What am I supposed to do about that? Just ask the snow globe for some books.”</p><p>Pfft.</p><p><em>Someone</em> was being a bit dramatic.</p><p>Although, his disappointment was a little heartbreaking. It must have been a long time since he'd tried something new because he was taking this much too hard. </p><p>“Give yourself a chance, mate,” he said gently, touching Jack’s chin to bring the sprite’s attention back to him. “I-I’ve seen you fly like you were air itself, scrape the water without letting it touch you, perch on top of your staff like a bloody robin! This is no different than that.”</p><p>“It took me months to learn how to fly,” he snapped, twisting his sleeves between his fingers. “I fell face first into the ground more times than I could count.”</p><p>Bunny exhaled, dropping his paw and crouching in front of him instead. “Then I'm glad catching each other is something we're good at.”</p><p>Jack’s face softened, and he looked at him from under his fringe, his lip twitching upwards. "Don't worry about it, Cottontail. Really. We can find something else to do."</p><p>That was the thing. Bunny didn't want to do anything else.</p><p>He just wanted to dance with him.</p><p>He just wanted Jack to have <em>fun</em>, like he knew he would if he went easier on himself.</p><p>These strong feelings (mild, <em>mild!</em>) were going to make a fool out of him. </p><p>With his mind made up, he snatched Jack’s fidgeting hands, and tugged him off the couch. “Here’s what we’re going to do. Get that jacket off, or the whole bloody outfit, I don’t care. Just get comfy. I’m not training you to ballroom dance professionally. I’m just showing you a few moves I haven’t used since before this planet grew grass. Easy as that.” </p><p>Jack bit his lip, glancing at him uncertainly. “You’re confident.”</p><p>“Too right I am,” smiled Bunny. “And we’re changing the tunes too. A gramophone? What were we thinking? We’ll get a tablet and some charged speakers. Then, when we’re out of here, we can talk to North about the lack of electricity in his guest rooms. The bloke has magic. He should have a working bloody radio.”</p><p>“Like you know what a tablet is,” Jack snickered softly, his sapphire eyes flashing at him.</p><p>“Shut it, pest,” he chuckled, giving him a light nudge. “So, what do you say? Will we go one more round before chucking it?”</p><p>Jack seemed to consider it for a moment, then tutted. He shook off the jacket and tossed it onto the couch, turning up his shirt sleeves and stretching until it was only just tucked in. He raked his fingers through his hair with an impish smile. “Okay. Let’s do this.”</p><p>That was more like it.</p><p>*</p><p>The new music filled the room, a soothing mixture of vocals and guitars. The sun had set, and the candles had dimmed to a pleasantly soft light. </p><p>Jack stood in front of Bunny, feeling far more confident than he had before.</p><p>“You sure you want me to take the lead?”</p><p>Jack nodded eagerly. “I really am.”</p><p>“Okay, but tell me if you change your mind. I can show you either way,” said Bunny, slowly lifting Jack’s hand and placing a warm and gentle paw on his waist. “Ready?”</p><p>Jack swallowed, nodding again, and just as Bunny started moving, he stepped right on Bunny’s foot. “Agh!” he growled, dropping his arms. “Why am I finding this so difficult?!”</p><p>Bunny had to have the patience of a saint to put up with this. He didn’t even seem fazed. </p><p>“I have an idea,” Bunny said firmly. “Stand on my feet.”</p><p>“Is that a joke?” he pouted. He wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>Bunny prodded his protruding lower lip. “Get that away and stop your whinging. Put both of your feet on top of mine. I'll sort out your two left ones yet.”</p><p>“What-” Jack started in surprise. “No! I’m not a kid, I’ll hurt you!”</p><p>“Pfft, that’s just offensive,” he scoffed, but when Jack didn't move, he added, “You’re as light as the breeze! It's a wonder you don't blow away. Occasionally you <em>do</em> blow away! If I can handle you on my shoulders for half a day, I can handle you on my feet for a few songs. Now, enough of this. Hop on.”</p><p>Jack snorted. “Hop on… You’re hilarious.”</p><p>As carefully as he could, he held Bunny’s shoulders and stepped onto the long length of his feet, curling his toes into his silky fur. </p><p>Bunny wrapped an arm around his back, holding him steady. “See? You’re alright.”</p><p>“Just a bit embarrassing,” tutted Jack, hooking his arm around his neck and taking his paw. “Um, so, what do we do n- GAH!”</p><p>The world was suddenly upside down as Bunny dipped him so far back, he was clinging frantically to a fistful of the fur between his ears. </p><p>“Just testing,” snickered Bunny, swinging him back up, holding him against his chest. “Not too bad, is it?”</p><p>Jack huffed a few quick breaths into his tunic. “I'm going to make your life a misery once I get my flight and ice back.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, <em>my prince</em>,” Bunny laughed deeply. “Here goes nothing.”</p><p>“Whoa!” His stiff legs were forced to relax as soon as Bunny started moving.</p><p>One foot back, then the other, one to the side, a small turn, not always facing the same way. </p><p>After a few changes of songs and some positive reinforcement from Bunny, he started to feel the flow of it and he was pre-empting the moves without thinking, his mind drifting off with the soft voices and chords.</p><p>This... wasn't too bad at all. The rhythm was nice, the music was nice, the crackling fireplace flickering in the room was nice, the heat from Bunny hugging him close was really, <em>really</em> nice.</p><p>He rested his forehead on Bunny's shoulder, the death grip he had on his neck loosening, his fingers stretching out and burrowing into his fur instead. </p><p>“That's better,” mumbled Bunny, bopping his nose against his temple. “Scaredy-cat.”</p><p>“Shut up,” retorted Jack childishly, biting back a smile. He turned his head up. “You're pretty good at this.”</p><p>“Can't take the credit. It's one of those things we were taught as kits. Learn it once and it never goes away.”</p><p>“I have so many questions about that.”</p><p>“Nothing ever keeps you quiet, does it?” snorted Bunny.</p><p>“Nope,” he grinned, because that sounded like permission. “What were you like back then? Were you as big and tough? Just as much of an ego-maniac?”</p><p>Bunny laughed so abruptly, Jack almost slipped off of him.</p><p>“Roo!”</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry. It’s just…” Bunny calmed himself, at least enough for Jack to find his footing again. “Big and tough? Nice of you to say, but compared to other Pooka, I was nothing of the sort! I was a scrawny thing.”</p><p>Scrawny?</p><p>Somehow, he had a hard time imagining that. The modesty was seriously blowing his mind.</p><p>“I was trained to be a warrior,” Bunny continued, “but I wasn't the best. There were plenty stronger and faster than me. Probably more ‘<em>handsome</em>’ than me too, since you mentioned. If you could meet another of my kind-”</p><p>“Don’t even bother finishing that sentence, Bunny. You'll always be my favourite kangaroo,” stated Jack confidently. “No competition.”</p><p>Like he would ever care about someone being faster or stronger. Bunny was <em>his</em> idiot kangaroo. He was the only one on the planet who had met Jack’s energy head-on and kept coming back, who could keep up with him, who even seemed to <em>enjoy his company</em> (despite his numerous complaints otherwise). And everything about Bunny was…</p><p>He couldn’t find the words.</p><p>He felt Bunny shake his head, whispering something that sounded like ‘mild’ into his hair. “I was always more interested in my paints and garden anyway."</p><p>Jack smiled, a strange feeling growing in his chest. That was just so… <em>Bunny</em>. “Creative brains over brawn. That shouldn’t surprise me. Your eggs are always amazing, and the Warren is the most beautiful place I've ever seen.”</p><p>“Thanks, Snowdrop, but I’ve had plenty years of practice behind me. Back then I wasn't the best by far. I didn't care about that though. It was something that was just mine. Nobody could take it from me. I loved it. Still do.”</p><p>Jack nodded slowly. “Loving something is better than being the best at it any day.”</p><p>Bunny’s blunt claws drifted up his back, tracing lazy pattern over his shoulder blades. “Wise words.”</p><p>The little touches were so comforting, he was practically melting into Bunny’s warmth.</p><p>He snuck his hand under the shoulder of the green tunic, finding the longer fur and curling it between his fingers. “Well, I’m more than just a ‘pain in the arse, frost terror’.”</p><p>“Aren't you just,” Bunny muttered, his chin grazing Jack’s hair lightly. “I'll need to show you her properly. You could spend days exploring and still not be done.”</p><p>Jack hummed, snuggling his head into the space between his jaw and chest, closing his eyes when he felt Bunny relax into it. “I'd really like that.”</p><p>The music had started to slow down as they moved around the room, holding each other, and Jack could have happily stayed like this for another hour or two or five, or at least until Bunny got tired, but he had a question burning in his mind.</p><p>“Did you ever have ‘someone special’ to do this kind of thing with? Or do you now?”</p><p>“You think I’ve been keeping a secret from the lot of you?” chuckled Bunny, nuzzling his hair. “There’s nobody hiding in the Warren. Never has been. But back when I was still growing, I had someone. It was... expected of a young buck.”</p><p>“Expected,” repeated Jack with a heavy sigh. “I've heard that word before. Did you love them?”</p><p>There was another tender bump of a warm nose against his temple. “I did. Just not the way I should have. And then everyone was gone. I didn't have a chance to fix it, one way or the other.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“The Pooka were wiped out. No survivors except yours truly.”</p><p>Jack looked up, tightening his fingers. “Wiped out? Bunny, I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”</p><p>“Hush,” said Bunny, pulling him close again. “It was a long time ago. Too long to be having any regrets. I’ve no doubt I’ll tell you the full story one day but all you really need to know is it was terrible and sad and I grieved for a very long time. A part of me will always miss my life back then, but I have a life here now. My work as a Guardian. Good friends. A life I’m very grateful for.”</p><p>Grateful or not, he couldn’t imagine…</p><p>“You're amazing, Bunny. That kind of strength... I don't know if I could have survived losing everyone… being alone like that.”</p><p>“Jack, that's not exactly true, is it. You've lost too,” Bunny all but whispered. “Might not be exactly the same, but close enough. You were pulled away from your family, shoved out into a world where nobody could see you, and you're still... <em>you</em>. Like a light on a dark day. Shining bright. I wish I had half your courage.”</p><p>
  <em>A light on a dark day.</em>
</p><p>He was surprised Bunny wasn’t shoving him away with how hard he was clutching his paw. “Bunny, that's not…”</p><p>“Ah,” Bunny chuckled. “Since I'm sharing, I had a different name back then. E. Aster Bunnymund.”</p><p>Jack almost lost his tight grip. “You had a different <em>name</em>?! Why did you change it?”</p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose. It happened when I got here. A nickname that became real.”</p><p>“Huh. What does the E stand for?”</p><p>Bunny trailed his claws across Jack’s ribs. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you know that one day too.”</p><p>“I can't promise I'll ever be ‘good’,” snickered Jack. “Aster. <em>Aster</em>. Why does that sound familiar?”</p><p>“Let’s see if I can show you,” he said, lifting Jack off his feet with one arm around his waist, placing him back on solid ground. </p><p>Jack was about to complain, demand to be put back right where he was, until Bunny held out his paw between them, focusing hard, and Jack’s attention was stolen.</p><p>Bunny grimaced, his whole arm shaking so badly Jack was tempted to tell him to stop, but then, in the centre of his palm, appeared a tiny flower covered with the palest lilac petals. “This… is an aster.”</p><p>It was beautiful. </p><p>“You’re a flower.” He barely had a chance to appreciate it before Bunny twirled it between his fingers.</p><p>Then he gently slid it behind Jack's ear.</p><p>Jack grinned, innocently batting his eyelashes under his fringe. “Adorable?”</p><p>“When you want to be,” smirked Bunny, stroking his jawline before pinching his chin. “You ready to try this properly?”</p><p>Actually moving his body himself? </p><p>He was almost disappointed. He was enjoying letting Bunny manoeuvre them both.</p><p>“Only if I can ask more questions,” he said, as Bunny lifted his hand and took hold of his waist. The heat spread through the thin material of his shirt and Jack had to remind himself to breathe...</p><p>“You get one more, then it's my turn.”</p><p>They started moving again, and he miraculously began following without any thought. “One, okay. Which do you prefer? Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny? Sir Bun Bun?”</p><p>Bunny directed them over the rug, laughing. “Don’t see why it matters, you use your aggravating nicknames more than anything else! But if I have to choose, then it's Bunny. I don’t much care what you call me, to be truthful, but it’s what you know me by.”</p><p>“You love my nicknames,” Jack teased. “And you give as good as you get. A rose by any other name, right?”</p><p>“Exactly, <em>Snowdrop</em>.”</p><p>“Then <em>Sir Bun Bun</em>, looks like I’m all out of questions. For now,” smiled Jack, glancing up at the oversized rabbit. “But, while you’re still listening, about what you said before... it’s just... You know you don’t need to be bigger or stronger than anyone, right? You're... you're kind of incredible.”</p><p>“Incredible?” said Bunny, disbelievingly. “Far from it, I reckon.”</p><p>Jack shook his head, trying to think of the right words. Something that would make sense. “What I'm trying to say is... you're kind and giving. I mean, obviously you’re giving, look at what you’re doing for me. And you’re a protector too, no matter the danger. When someone needs you, you give them your full attention and then some. Even when we’re fighting, even when we’re saying things we don’t mean, I… I always feel safe with you. It's your heart and spirit, Bunny. <em>That's</em> what makes you incredible. I hope they knew that back then. But, um, don't think for one minute that you’re not handsome too. Because... you <em>really</em> are. For an idiot kangaroo. If I wasn't clear before.”</p><p>No filter. Absolutely no filter. </p><p>Bunny breathed out a weird chuckle. “Don't right know what to say to that.”</p><p>“It doesn't need a response,” he said quickly, burying his forehead into Bunny’s chest. “At all. In fact, forget I said anything.”</p><p>Claws tickled his side. “Did you know your face gets frosty when you’re shy?”</p><p>Jack groaned loudly. Why did he do this to himself? “All of North's magic and he doesn't take that away. This doesn’t happen around anyone else. That makes it your fault.”</p><p>Bunny laughed against his ear, his paw traveling along his hip, spreading over his lower back. “I'll take the blame then.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jack wasn’t on the ground anymore.</p><p>“Bunny!” Jack yelled, clinging onto him as tight as he could as Bunny spun them around. He scrunched his eyes shut, and his surprise turned into hysterical laughter at the sensation of blood rushing in his ears, the wind in his hair. </p><p>Just as quickly, Bunny placed him back on the rug with a smile that was somehow both proud and smug. “Toldya you could dance, and look. You didn't fall once.”</p><p>Jack swayed on the spot, still giggling, but Bunny kept him upright. “I get it, I get it. You were right. That was... actually a lot of fun.”</p><p>“It was. You're a good dancer when you relax a bit.” </p><p>“I only stepped on your toes for a million songs…”</p><p>“Luckily I have big enough feet for the both of us,” Bunny chuckled, bumping his nose affectionately against his temple again, and this time, Jack swiftly turned his head and nipped his nose between his teeth.</p><p>“Oi!” Bunny started. “What was that for?!”</p><p>“Dunno,” he grinned lightheadedly. “I just felt like it.”</p><p>Although it didn’t quite feel like enough…</p><p>“You’ve got no impulse control, do you?” said Bunny, rolling his eyes. “After I went through the hardship of teaching you to dance...”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sorry,” Jack drawled, taking the rabbit’s face and leaning up to press a small kiss against the pink nose. He hummed, much more satisfied. “There. All better.”</p><p>Bunny's ears shot straight into the air, his nose twitching, a deep red becoming visible beneath the white and silver fur.</p><p>“Did you know your ears <em>blush</em> when you're shy?” he teased. “It’s the best. I only ever get to see it when we’re arguing or… or... Bunny?”</p><p>Bunny wasn't moving, his paws frozen on his waist. </p><p>“Bun Bun?" he chuckled awkwardly. "Why are you staring at me?”</p><p>“You just kissed me!”</p><p>Jack frowned, because he didn't see the problem with that until...</p><p>Until he suddenly realised the problem with that. </p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>He just kissed him.</p><p>Why had he done that? </p><p>And... and why did it feel so <em>satisfying</em>? Why did it feel like the most normal and natural thing in the world?</p><p>His eyes dropped to Bunny's lips.</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to do it again.</em>
</p><p>The thought slammed into him like he'd flown into traffic. </p><p>He wanted it so badly he couldn't think of anything else. </p><p>Jack swallowed. “Did it not make you feel better?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Huh... I should try again then,” he shrugged playfully, very slowly kissing the small seam between his nose and his lips, lingering for just a moment. “How about now?”</p><p>Bunny blinked, his paws sliding to his hips and tightening. “N-No.”</p><p>His heart must have skipped ten beats, because Bunny wasn’t pushing him away.</p><p>He wasn’t even <em>walking</em> away.</p><p>And… if Bunny was going to give him an inch, it would be rude not to take the mile, right?</p><p>Was that the saying?</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>Jack carefully stepped closer, his stomach filling with butterflies, green eyes flickering between his own. With a bravery he had no idea he possessed, he kissed Bunny's upper lip for a few long seconds, and pulled back with a tentative smile. “Now?”</p><p>“Damnit, Jack,” Bunny exhaled heavily, taking his cheeks between his palms. “Nowhere close.”</p><p>And then he was kissing him.</p><p>Bunny was kissing <em>him</em>! </p><p>Soft, short fur pressed against his lips, whiskers tickling his nose, and his heart was ready to explode, it was… it was...</p><p>A weak noise escaped his throat as Bunny's paws slid from his face down his neck and ribs, settling on his hips, and since Jack doubted he’d ever get this chance again, he surged forward, clinging onto his neck and brushing his tongue against the rabbit’s lips, just to get a <em>taste</em> of him...</p><p>There was a sudden, low growl, and Jack was fully prepared to be tossed out the window, but instead, Bunny’s strong arms surrounded him, holding him protectively against his clothed chest. His mouth parted in invitation, and Jack greedily accepted.</p><p>The moment their tongues met, dancing with each other in a way that was infinitely better than all the dancing they’d done tonight, blunt claws slowly slid into his hair, gripping it tight, and it felt so good and Bunny tasted so, so <em>good</em>...</p><p>Jack refused to accept responsibility for the unintentional moan that left him, his hips shifting forward instinctively-</p><p>Bunny jerked away, breathless, holding Jack's waist in a vice grip. He stared at him with eyes as big as saucers. “Jack, I'm...”</p><p>“Wow,” muttered Jack dizzily, clearing the thickness from his throat. “That was... new."</p><p>“Yeah... it was,” Bunny began, looking just as confused as Jack felt.</p><p>Suddenly the wind outside howled, and they jumped like they'd been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. The candles flickered, dimming until it was almost completely dark, and the room fell silent.</p><p>When had the music stopped?</p><p>“Right, I think that’s enough of the dancing and… whatever that was,” said Bunny, his voice amazingly husky. “Let's ah... get you some fresh jimjams and get some kip, yeah?”</p><p>Jack nodded absently, letting Bunny pull him along. He was genuinely surprised his legs were still working.</p><p>The snow globe threw out ridiculous bright blue pyjama bottoms covered in tiny sparkling snowflakes and a (thankfully) plain white t-shirt, but Jack didn't care. He changed in the bathroom in a complete daze, his mind reeling.</p><p>It wasn't until he stumbled out into the dark room, leaving the dress clothes behind, that he felt a sudden bout of uncertainty.</p><p>He scratched his neck. “So, should I take the couch-?”</p><p>A pillow flew through the air and whacked him in the face. “Try it, and I'll pick you up and dump you in the bed again.”</p><p>Jack huffed out a laugh. The kangaroo was buried under a pile of blankets, his long feet popping out from between them. </p><p>He kicked the pillow from the floor into his hands and leapt into the bed, wriggling under the remaining blankets until he was comfy. “Bunny?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“That just happened, right?”</p><p>“Seems like.”</p><p>Jack bit his lip, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>The quiet in the room was unbearable. </p><p>He twisted onto his side. “This is weird. I kinda feel like I need to make some jokes or do something to annoy you, just to balance it out-”</p><p>A paw snaked its way blindly under the blankets, found his thigh, and pinched it hard.</p><p>“Ow!!” Jack swiped him away. “Do you just overreact to everything?!”</p><p>“<em>Did that not make you feel better</em>?” snickered Bunny mockingly. </p><p>Jack rolled back, rubbing his leg, a stupidly massive grin growing on his face. “A little.”</p><p>“Good. Now shut your eyes and get some sleep. We’ll need our energy if you plan to throw us into any more ceilings. Terror.”</p><p>Ha! Like he could think of anything while his mouth was still tingling. While he could still feel the imprints of Bunny's paws on his hips. While he could still <em>taste</em> him-</p><p>The edge of a furry finger bumped his own beneath the blankets. “Save the thinking for tomorrow too. We've clearly lost our minds tonight.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Jack snorted, knocking his little finger against him in return, letting it linger. “Hey Bunny?”</p><p>“Jack...”</p><p>“Just one last question, promise.”</p><p>“Strewth,” Bunny groaned tiredly. “What is it?”</p><p>“How do you taste like chocolate if you don't eat it?” He glanced at the rabbit with a smirk.</p><p>“Unbelievable," Bunny huffed. "We’re doing two hours of Tai Chi in the morning, mate. No arguments. And you’re on the food too.”</p><p>“Worth it,” Jack chuckled cheekily, closing his eyes with a huge yawn. “Night, Bun Bun. Sleep tight.”</p><p>Bunny's finger gently bumped against his once more. “...G'night, Snowdrop.”</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure Bunny's going to handle this like an absolute champ in the morning.</p><p>*Warning! If you've come this far and aren't into smut (of the fluffiest variety), please see this as the end, and go no further. Because now that they've had their hands on each other, it's gonna be hard to keep them apart!</p><p>Who could blame them?</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bunny took a deep breath and started to pace from the bed, across the thick maroon rug, to the big stone fireplace and back again.</p><p>How on this good green Earth had the long-limbed, little prankster wormed his way into his heart? When was it that everything he did had gone from irritating to endearing? Captivating? Charming even!</p><p>And why, oh <em>why</em>, could he think of nothing else but kissing him again?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Four - Part One</p><p> </p><p>Oblivious fools become a little less oblivious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>“I can’t…”</p><p>Bunny sat bolt upright, his ears swivelling and his hackles raised, shaking off strange dreams of flowers in snow. </p><p>The room was still dark, and the air was thick with the bitter scent of fear and panic. He rapidly blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust. “Jack?”</p><p>The sprite was huddled in a ball on his side, shivering, not a single blanket left on him. He looked woefully tiny in the faint glow of the snow globe. “Can’t…” </p><p>“Oi,” said Bunny quietly, giving his arm a shake. He snatched his paw back just as fast. “Crikey, mate. You’re bloody freezing!”</p><p>Not even North’s wards were containing Jack’s magic. His t-shirt was frozen to him, and the pillow he was lying on was covered in frost, slowly spreading outwards in patterns that would have been beautiful if the culprit wasn’t in such distress.</p><p>Bunny quickly untangled himself from the blankets, finding the thickest of the lot.</p><p>“I… I can’t…” Jack sucked in air like he was struggling to breathe. “I… I…”</p><p>“Okay. Come here,” he muttered, pulling him close, tucking the blanket around them, grabbing the others and doing the same until they were under a good, warm pile. “You’re alright. It’s a bad dream, just a bad dream.” He rubbed the chill from Jack’s back, tucking the head of frozen spikes under his chin. “Deep breaths.”</p><p>Icy fingers suddenly grasped his fur. “I don’t… want to go… don’t make me go back…”</p><p>Bunny swallowed thickly at the desperation in his voice, nuzzling his ear. “You’re not going anywhere, Snowdrop,” he promised, squeezing him. “Course not. You’re staying right here with me. For another week, if you want it. Doubt North would complain, the permanent host he is, and I… I wouldn’t let anybody else deal with your nonsense, would I.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jack looked up at him with unfocused, half-lidded eyes. His breathing slowed, and his shivering began to dissipate.</p><p>Bunny sighed in relief. “There you go. In and out, nice and easy.”</p><p>“Roo,” Jack smiled groggily, tucking himself further into Bunny’s arms, gripping him near uncomfortably tight. “He’s… my kan’roo. <em>Mine</em>. Go ‘way…”</p><p>Well, at least half-asleep was better than a nightmare. </p><p>“You tell ‘em, you little git,” snorted Bunny fondly, remembering their time in the tree only a few days before, when the drowsy sprite had become oddly possessive over his garden of winter flowers. </p><p>He would never admit it out loud, but he loved seeing Jack in <em>this</em> sleepy state, all confused and moody and maddeningly adorable. </p><p>“Bad dream?” he asked, running his claws through the thick frost coating his hair, his paw coming away dry, like it was simply disappearing the calmer he became.</p><p>He played with the frost curiously between his fingers, watching the sparkles float away.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>“Memory,” Jack mumbled into his fur. "Stupid mem’ry."</p><p>Bunny’s paw stilled.</p><p>
  <em>A memory?</em>
</p><p>“Jack,” he exhaled, hugging him closer. “What sorry memory would make you freeze half the bed?”</p><p>“Shh,” the sprite groaned, shoving him away weakly and yet wriggling a knee until his whole leg was stretched over Bunny’s thigh. “Noisy rabbit. Too loud. Sleep.”</p><p>Then his head dropped forward, taking its place beneath Bunny’s chin, and he was unconscious once again, as if the last ten minutes hadn’t happened.</p><p>Bunny rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, resting his nose in his cool hair. His scent was easing back to its usual sweetness, and he would make sure it stayed that way throughout the night. Jack was the last person who deserved to be haunted by bad memories, and he’d have no more while Bunny was sleeping with him.</p><p>Sleeping <em>next</em> to him… not with…</p><p>Ah, whichever… not important… </p><p>
  <em>I can keep you safe…</em>
</p><p>His heavy eyes fell shut, and he ignored the quiet and gentle rumble rising inside him as he nuzzled into Jack and drifted back to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>Bunny woke with warm sunshine on his face, unsurprised to find himself <em>purring</em> like a newborn kit being coddled or… more like a grown Pooka with the satisfying scent of his mate surrounding him. </p><p>He glanced down, eyeing the frost spirit who was very much <em>not</em> his mate.</p><p>It was appalling how many times he’d had to remind himself of that these past few days.</p><p>Jack, who was currently spread all over him like a skinny ragdoll with too many limbs. Whose steady breaths were chilling the fur on his chest with a thin coat of glittering frost. Who had one set of pale fingers curled snugly into his arm, and his others wrapped around his ear. Who was unwittingly stroking that ear in a way that made Bunny purr shamefully louder, until his whole body was practically vibrating with it. </p><p>Whose dark brows were slightly furrowed, his hair an unruly mess, his pale pink lips perked upwards, looking happy and mischievous and content even in his sleep-</p><p>He…</p><p>His breath caught in his throat.</p><p>He'd kissed Jack!</p><p>He scrambled up the pillows, holding Jack to his chest to stop him from waking, although it seemed he didn’t need to. The sprite was stubbornly glued to him like a koala to a tree. </p><p>Why was he so useless in the morning?! How was that damn kiss not the first thing he thought of?! Jack’s nightmare had thrown him off, distracted him, made him more of a <em>drongo</em> than he usually was.</p><p>It had barely been half a day since those pale pink lips had pressed against his own, and the small, cool tongue hiding behind them had eagerly explored his mouth...</p><p>Bunny’s heart thumped with the memory of it.</p><p>Why had he made such a mess of things?</p><p>Bunny had no right kissing him like that. It didn't matter that the hope in his chest was singing at the possibility, or that he'd told the sprite things he'd never told anybody else, or that their dancing had turned into something soft and delicate and all theirs.</p><p>A quiet moment he would treasure...</p><p>Damnit, how had he fallen so hard, so quickly? A year ago, Jack Frost was nothing but a terror, and now? </p><p>Well, he was still a terror, no doubt about that. Maybe even more so.</p><p>He sighed, carefully turning to rest the hellish frost demon on the blankets. </p><p>Which was easier said than done.</p><p>“How many hands do you have?!” he muttered. Every time he managed to loosen one grabby hand, his other replaced it, until he eventually shoved a pillow into the sprite's chest and left him clutching that instead.</p><p>He quickly escaped the bed.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>That’s right. </p><p>Bunny took a deep breath and started to pace from the bed, across the thick maroon rug, to the big stone fireplace and back again.</p><p>How on this good green Earth had the long-limbed, little prankster wormed his way into his heart? When was it that everything he did had gone from irritating to endearing? Captivating? Charming even!</p><p>And why, oh <em>why</em>, could he think of nothing else but kissing him again?</p><p>He needed to talk to Jack. Have an open and honest discussion. A proper sit down. </p><p>But…</p><p>How was he going to broach the subject?! They still had another half a week to get through! He couldn’t make things more awkward than they already were!</p><p>He gripped his forehead, storming back across the rug.</p><p>He didn’t get far. </p><p>There was a creak from the bed and he looked up, just in time to see a very <em>awake</em> winter sprite leap at him, knocking him flat on his back on the rug and planting himself on his waist. He shoved Bunny’s shoulders to the floor.</p><p>“You kissed me!” exclaimed Jack, his eyes wide, hair wild and clothes crumpled.</p><p>Well, that was <em>one</em> way of broaching the subject.</p><p>There were times Bunny really doubted the man in the moon’s decision to make Jack a Guardian. Surely ‘tactful’ was in the job description.</p><p>“Do you remember when I said we needed some morning time rules?!” he growled.</p><p>Jack frowned, leaning back on Bunny’s hips. “I thought you were talking about kicking me awake. Thanks for not doing that today. I actually had a great sleep.”</p><p>A great sleep… Jack clearly had no memory of his nightmare. Lucky him.</p><p>“Now I <em>wish</em> I’d kicked you awake,” muttered Bunny, tutting. “I was talking about this. Why do you feel the need to knock me on my arse every damn morning?”</p><p>“Force of habit?” smirked Jack. “That doesn’t change the fact that you <em>kissed me</em>!”</p><p>Right. No getting out of it.</p><p>Here goes nothing. </p><p>Time to grab the bull by the horns.</p><p>Bite the bullet. </p><p>Face the music. </p><p>Admit his feelings and chance his luck or… or he could just apologise and beg forgiveness for his foolish lack of judgement and tell Jack he had every right to be mad at him, or… or did he have to say anything at all? He could always force a subject change, refuse point blank to talk about it, or just pretend it never happened. Easy as that.</p><p>Somehow, despite the many, many, <em>many</em> reasonable options available, what came out of his mouth instead was, “Y-You kissed me first!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that’s it. Very mature.</em>
</p><p>No doubt about it. The man in the moon didn’t choose the Guardians for their bloody <em>tact</em>...</p><p>If only North and Tooth could be here for this. He was every bit the child they said he was.</p><p>“I didn’t kiss you,” said Jack with a shrug, glancing down at Bunny’s paws, which had somehow found their way to his thighs. “I just… <em>rested</em> my mouth on your face for a second.”</p><p>Bunny gaped. “That’s the definition of a kiss!”</p><p>The infuriating sprite huffed, folding his arms. “Okay, maybe I did. But then you <em>really</em> kissed me.”</p><p>He had. He had really kissed him, and he still <em>really</em> wanted to do it again.</p><p>Bunny quickly released Jack's skinny thighs and flattened his paws against the safety of the rug. </p><p>“Wow,” chuckled Jack, rubbing his nose playfully. “I’ve stunned you into silence. That’s a first.”</p><p>His fingers grew softer, and he traced around his cheeks with a smile.</p><p>It was so nice, those gentle touches. Bunny’s nose twitched each time he brushed a whisker.</p><p>“You’re still not kicking me away either,” Jack continued quietly, sapphire eyes revealing the slightest hint of hesitation. </p><p>They stared at each other for at least five seconds too long.</p><p>“I’m… This is… I…” Bunny started, then he hit his head against the rug.</p><p>This was ridiculous. He was the damn Easter Bunny for goodness’ sake! He’d been in far more dangerous situations than this, and Jack Frost was not bloody dangerous.</p><p>Not to <em>him</em>, anyway. Most of the time.</p><p>If he couldn’t talk about it, he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit around and make things uncomfortable. North, Tooth and Sandy had done a good enough job of that without him adding to it.</p><p>“Alright. Enough of this.” He snatched Jack by the hips and switched their positions, throwing him back and pinning him to the rug with his hands above his head. He smirked at the sprite’s surprise. “I’m just remembering that we have some Tai Chi to do, mate. Let’s see if we can get that energy under control, yeah? Seems like you need it.”</p><p>“Can’t the handsome rabbit think of any other way to get my energy under control?” said Jack impishly, giving him a wink.</p><p>It took far too long for those words to sink in, but as soon as they did, Bunny’s ears instinctively raised in interest, and his eyebrows raised in <em>shock</em>.</p><p>“I’m kidding!” laughed Jack brightly.</p><p>Bunny was too stunned and confused to stop him from wriggling away and jumping to his feet. Jack quickly reached back like he was going for his hood, and when he realised it wasn’t there, he ran a hand through his hair instead, ducking his head shyly. </p><p>“Well, I’m like five percent kidding, unless it’s something you… no. Probably not, right?” He edged closer to the kitchen, avoiding all eye contact. “Definitely kidding then, one hundred percent. Um, you said I was on the food. Let me get started then we can do whatever handshapes you want. I haven’t cooked in three centuries and I was terrible at it, as far as I remember, so this should be interesting.” He pushed the door open and swooped in, letting it swing shut behind him.</p><p>Bunny gripped the rug in one paw, his other running over his muzzle.</p><p>What the hell just happened there?</p><p>*</p><p>Nothing quite like making things weird.</p><p>Jack chastised himself as he threw what he hoped resembled a ‘carrot cake’ into the wood-burning oven and started grating some more carrots for a salad. He couldn’t go wrong with salad, and they really had too many carrots.</p><p>Agh, that stupid rabbit and the stupid panic in his eyes when Jack had touched him!</p><p>He shouldn’t have assumed that the kiss was anything more than something ‘in the moment’, something that Bunny obviously wouldn’t want to repeat. </p><p>Of course he wouldn’t want to repeat it. He was the grand Easter Bunny. He was strong, courageous, caring and obnoxiously handsome, and Jack was…</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>He flung some more vegetables into the large bowl, not really caring if what he was making would taste good. Apparently he had more important things to do.</p><p>Wiping his hands on his pyjamas, he kicked the swinging kitchen door open.</p><p>Oh, come on, Bunny…</p><p>The idiot kangaroo had shoved the couch back, freeing the massive and thick rug of any clutter. He had his eyes closed, stretching and breathing deeply. </p><p>There was nothing on this entire planet that had looked so good.</p><p>“Are you going to stand there all day?” Bunny asked, without opening his eyes.</p><p>Jack pressed his lips together in exasperation. He was going to need a lot of patience for this.</p><p>
  <em>Patience.</em>
</p><p>He strutted onto the rug and shook himself, watching Bunny carefully. </p><p>It looked easy enough.</p><p>He began to copy his movements, cupping his hands and moving them across his stomach. </p><p>Nope.</p><p>This was slow and boring and how did Bunny even do this every morning?!</p><p>“You’re doing it wrong.”</p><p>“You're not even looking at me,” scowled Jack. “How do you know I’m doing it wrong?”</p><p>“I can hear you breathing.”</p><p>“I can hear <em>you</em> breathing…”</p><p>Bunny peered at him. “Enough of the attitude. Come here.”</p><p>“Make me,” he grumbled petulantly.</p><p>A soft laugh followed, and Jack hated himself just a little bit for smiling at the sound.</p><p>“I thought I was the only one who was grumpy in the morning,” the rabbit smirked, standing up straight and tilting his head, looking Jack up and down. “Come here and turn around.”</p><p>Jack huffed, walking towards him and turning his back to him. “Now what?”</p><p>“Now we get you into the right position,” said Bunny, and suddenly, paws were on his hips and Jack immediately stiffened, otherwise he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. “Why do you find it so hard to relax? You’re usually so… bendy.”</p><p>
  <em>Because you keep touching me and I love it.</em>
</p><p>This was going to kill him. </p><p>“Because I don’t know what you want me to do,” he sighed, scratching his neck. </p><p>“Well, that's easy fixed. Let’s start from the start,” said Bunny. “Face the fire. Good. Put one foot out, not too far, and keep your back leg straight. Find a balance.” Bunny prodded his side, and he almost toppled before catching himself. “Balance, Frostbite.” </p><p>Jack could hear the amusement in his voice, but he refused to rise to it. He spread his legs a little further, gripping the threads of the rug between his toes. </p><p>“That’s it. We’re diving right in here, a-and maybe I can show you more when we’re out if you'd like, but for now, do your best to loosen up, and…” His silky paws slid over Jack’s arms, gently taking hold of the back of his hands. “Take a deep breath.”</p><p>He did as he was told, closing his eyes. Bunny steered his hands, curving them against his body, one above the other, just beneath his ribs.</p><p>“This might seem strange at first, but once you get the hang of it... Clear your mind and focus on your breathing. I’ll talk you through this,” he said, his voice like a husky song. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Visualise holding the world between your palms.”</p><p>“What?” Jack snorted, trying to look over his shoulder.</p><p>“This isn’t about handshapes, you larrikin,” he said fondly, his nose nudging his head until he was facing the fire again. “It can be about self-defence, and it’s good for movement and balance, but for me, it’s about this. Meditation. It’s centring your body and mind. Don’t overthink it. Let your mind go. Trust me.”</p><p>“Okay.” He could do that. He could let his mind go. He could trust him.</p><p>He closed his eyes again, took another breath, and imagined it. </p><p>The world between his palms. </p><p>“There you go,” said Bunny encouragingly. “The world can be a heavy thing, but it’s part of you and you are part of it. It belongs to you, and to every creature who lives in it. For us Guardians, it’s a place we must protect.”</p><p>Jack flexed his fingers beneath Bunny’s with another deep breath. He could almost feel the weight of an orb between his hands. </p><p>He held it close.</p><p>“Now let it change,” he continued, and Jack listened intently, his mind filled only with the sound of his voice. “It’s your power between your palms. Your self. Your <em>centre</em>. It’s part of this world, just like you are. They are one and the same.”</p><p>Jack lost himself in those words, an odd sense of belonging filling him. </p><p>Bunny moved his wrists, stretching out his arms, his warm chest flush against his back. </p><p>It could have been for ten minutes or ten hours.</p><p>Time became irrelevant as his arms were moved fluidly, feeling a pulsing between his palms.</p><p>“Next,” said Bunny after a while. “Release your power into the world.” </p><p>He pushed Jack’s hand out over his lower palm. He was certain he felt a rush of coolness leave them, like his power was being pushed straight from his body. He let it go willingly.</p><p>“No matter how much you give to the world, the world will always find a way to give it back to you. You’ve given more than most.”</p><p>“I love this place,” said Jack, his own voice sounding distant in his mind. “So do you.”</p><p>“I do,” Bunny answered softly. His whiskery jaw grazed his head, leaning on him ever so slightly. “Might not have been born here, but I love it all the same.”</p><p>A powerful warmth filled him, seeping over his fingertips, curling around his frost just like Bunny was curled around him. </p><p>It was exhilarating.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter where you came from,” he said, stretching his fingers, feeling that warmth move with him. “You belong here, Bunny. You bring… <em>everything</em>. You bring hope. Life. You <em>are</em> this world.”</p><p>When his hands were brought to his chest again, he focused, his mind clear. He knew what he wanted, he could picture it, and despite all the wards North could dream of conjuring, there was nothing that would stop him from creating this. </p><p>“Snowdrop…” he heard Bunny chuckle.</p><p>Jack smiled. He never lost a shred of focus, even when that single word was breathed against his neck, but he felt the power in his hands grow, his creation doubling with new magic, weaving through his own to create…</p><p>“Wow,” he muttered, opening his eyes.</p><p>His blue magic flowed freely from his upper palm over an ice sculpture of the flower Bunny had shown him the night before, his namesake, <em>an aster</em>, and a simple snowdrop he hadn’t meant to add but was there all the same. </p><p>They were twisting around each other, woven close, a vein of green running through their twinned centres and the colourful petals were frozen and beautiful, like the ice was <em>alive</em>. </p><p>Jack sank into Bunny’s chest, quivering. “Did we just…”</p><p>“I think we did,” said Bunny in disbelief. </p><p>“North has nothing on us,” he breathed. He held out the sculpture to Bunny. “Maybe Tai Chi is good after all.”</p><p>“I told you it was more than hand movements,” the rabbit grinned, taking the sculpture and examining it curiously. “Meditation is a powerful thing. Apparently more powerful than I realised. We shouldn’t have been able to do that... blending our magics… without the wards interfering... that was... <em>this</em> was… you’re unlike anyone I’ve ever…” He trailed off awkwardly, his ears reddening and flattening bashfully.</p><p>“Bunny?” said Jack, his smile widening. “Go on. I want to hear this.”</p><p>“T-Tough,” he said, quickly turning and hopping onto the couch, stretching to place the small sculpture carefully next to the planted snowdrop on the windowsill. He dropped back down. “We have at least another hour of this, you blighter, so just… come here.”</p><p>Jack stepped backwards, his tongue between his teeth. “What were you about to say?” </p><p>Bunny’s ears twitched. “Get your arse over here, Frostbite,” he said, his tone lowering dangerously. “You’ve done a fair job so far, but that doesn’t mean there’s not plenty more for you to get to grips with.”</p><p>“If you’re not going to tell me,” he said cockily, “then it looks like you’ll just have to make me.”</p><p>His green eyes flashed at the challenge. "Fair enough, mate. Your mistake."</p><p>Oops.</p><p>Jack just managed to dodge him, leaping over the couch and staying safely in the small space behind it. </p><p>“Too slow, Cottontail,” he grinned ecstatically. </p><p>The kangaroo circled, and Jack mimicked his movements. “You’re never going to win this.”</p><p>“I thought this was supposed to be meditation,” he laughed as he dodged again, keeping Bunny at a distance. “This seems like the opposite- Gah!!”</p><p>Bunny sprang over the couch. </p><p>Jack dashed across the rug and onto the bed, and then stupidly jumped, trying to get into the air, but just before he could land on his face like an idiot, he was snatched by the back of his t-shirt and flung onto the blankets, pinned down by the weight of a giant rabbit.</p><p>“Did you just try to fly?” asked Bunny, looking down at him smugly. “You’re determined to do yourself an injury, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jack attempted to wriggle out from under him, but it was impossible. He flopped against the pillows. “Fine. I forgot I couldn’t. Happy?”</p><p>“Happier than ever,” he grinned, running his claws teasingly over Jack’s scalp. “I win. No surprise there though. Don’t know why you bother.”</p><p>“Because it’s really, really fun?” Jack chuckled quietly, leaning into Bunny’s claws, burrowing his fingers into the fur on his thighs. “Really fun.”</p><p>The too-handsome kangaroo stared down at him, his smile soft and curious.</p><p>It was more than Jack could handle. Bunny was so close and still not close enough. </p><p>“Cut it out,” he muttered. </p><p>“Cut what out?” Bunny prodded his nose. “Being the best? Can’t help that, mate. It’s in my nature.”</p><p>“No, you unbelievable egomaniac,” he snickered, lazily hitting his paw away, his cheeks turning chilly. “You keep looking at me like… like <em>that</em>. It makes me want to…”</p><p>
  <em>Throw you back and kiss you all over.</em>
</p><p>Bunny's lip twitched upwards, his eyes narrowing mischievously. “Makes you want to what?”</p><p>“You know exactly what,” he scoffed, tugging on his fur. “After last night, it's all I can think about! How aren’t you?! It was amazing, and you’re pretending like it didn’t happen. I just… I want to- Are… are you smirking at me?! Because if you are, I swear-”</p><p>Suddenly, Bunny leaned down and… <em>nipped his nose</em>?</p><p>Jack blinked, his jaw dropping. “Did you-?”</p><p>“Yes,” Bunny said cautiously, his ears glowing red. “Do you… want me to kiss it better?”</p><p>Green eyes flickered between his own, uncertain.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>His eyebrows raised in realisation, and he slowly started to nod. “Yes.”</p><p>Bunny exhaled with a grin, lowering to kiss Jack’s nose, but at the last minute, like a moth to a flame, he ducked his head to capture Jack's mouth with his own.</p><p>It took a few seconds for Jack’s brain to catch up with what was happening, and then excitement filled his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Finally!</em>
</p><p>An embarrassingly high-pitched noise left his throat as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the giant rabbit and pulling him down eagerly.</p><p>Bunny growled that sweet kitten growl, manoeuvring himself to flatten Jack against the blankets, slipping his paw slightly under his t-shirt, holding his waist and deepening the kiss. </p><p>Jack had to be dreaming. </p><p>This couldn’t be real.</p><p>But the wonderfully smooth press of Bunny’s fingers against his skin proved him otherwise and he pushed up into the touch, into Bunny’s weight and this time, Bunny didn’t pull away. </p><p>It was as if he was trying to swallow Jack whole, like he couldn’t get <em>enough</em> of him. He left Jack's lips to kiss over his jaw, scraping his teeth against his neck, and Jack gasped at the sensation, clutching the fur between Bunny’s long ears, holding him right where he was.</p><p>“Bun… Bunny, that feels…” he managed to get out, the sound betraying just how delighted he was. </p><p>“Wh-what are we doing?” chuckled Bunny shakily against his skin, sending shivers through him.</p><p>“No idea,” breathed Jack with a smile, running a hand down the full length of Bunny’s ear as the rabbit continued his amazing exploration of his neck, sliding his hips against him. “But it's good... so good... we should definitely keep going. We…” He caught a glimpse of something between them, pink against silver and white fur. Wow. “You’re naked.”</p><p>“’m always naked,” snorted Bunny in amusement, licking a long strip up Jack's neck so hot it made him shudder.</p><p>“But you're <em>really</em> naked right now,” he grinned, squirming at the light nibbling of large teeth on his ear. “I mean, where have you been hiding that?”</p><p>Bunny pulled away, his heavy ears falling forward. “Do you want me to explain Pookan biology now or-?”</p><p>“Later,” laughed Jack deliriously, locking his legs around the rabbit’s waist. “Definitely later.”</p><p>Bunny’s smile lit up his whole face, the sun hitting his ears, his fur shining. “Good.”</p><p>Then he was on him again, his paw sliding completely under Jack’s t-shirt. Bunny’s tongue was bigger than his own, but seemed to fit perfectly inside his mouth anyway. </p><p>Jack whined against furry lips as the paw spread over his chest, caressing him, touching him in a way nobody had ever touched him before. </p><p>But he wanted <em>more</em>. He shoved him away. “Wait, wait!”</p><p>Bunny stopped, looking down at him with concern. Jack quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.</p><p>“Feel more, want to,” he explained brusquely, in something that he was pretty sure resembled a language. Bunny raised an eyebrow. “Just… stop talking, Roo.” </p><p>He brought their lips back together with force, until Bunny’s giggle became a groan, his hips pushing down, and Jack was so thankful he was wearing the thin pyjama bottoms because his blood was rushing south so fast, he would have been painfully restricted in his regular clothes. </p><p>A paw slid under him, and Bunny turned them over, pulling Jack on top of him and pushing at his pyjamas. </p><p>Jack eagerly shuffled out of the snowflake-covered bottoms and kicked them away. </p><p>When he returned to straddle Bunny, his hardness met Bunny's heated one, and he shamelessly rocked against him without thought, pure pleasure firing through his body.</p><p>Bunny looked up at him in a daze. He slowly ran his paws up Jack’s bare stomach, like he was studying every inch of him. </p><p>His muscles tightened at the gentle touch, fur soft as silk between his thighs. He ran his thumb experimentally over Bunny’s length. </p><p>“Jack,” Bunny inhaled sharply, his claws digging into his stomach. “Come here.”</p><p>“Make... make me,” he responded automatically, because his brain wasn’t working anymore. He wrapped his hand around them both, as much as he could, and stroked.</p><p>There was a strangled gasp beneath him, and suddenly, his back was flat against the blankets, and Bunny was hovering over him. </p><p>“You’re a pest,” he exhaled, before swooping down and kissing Jack ardently. </p><p>Jack’s arms and legs enveloped Bunny and he wished he had more arms and legs just so he could get him even closer…</p><p>Bunny ground his hips down heatedly, over and over, his lips straying to Jack’s cheek,  then biting into his neck and sucking at the spot, whiskery cheeks on his sensitive skin, until Jack was almost lost in pleasure. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” he breathed, clutching onto Bunny’s thick fur.</p><p>“Jack,” groaned Bunny, nuzzling into him. He held Jack's hip as he rutted heavily against him. “Won't stop.”</p><p>Air caught in his throat, the motion of their groins pressing together like electricity running through him. “Bunny!”</p><p>His body trembled, their movements speeding up. </p><p>“Don't stop,” he repeated, forgetting his volume, holding onto him as tightly as he could. “Don't stop, don't stop, don’t stop!”</p><p>Bunny pushed him further into the blankets, leaning his full, perfect weight on him. </p><p>Jack arched his back, but the added pressure was enough already. He pressed his lips against the furry ones above him, swallowing Bunny's unrestrained groans.</p><p>Those elated sounds... they were <em>incredible</em>. He loved them.</p><p>Jack clung on, moans tumbling out of his own mouth as the grinding overwhelmed him, heat pooling in his stomach, and… and…</p><p>His yell of release was barely smothered by Bunny's lips, his entire body arching up.</p><p>Bunny’s stifled growl vibrated against him, moving even faster, harder, heat from his hardness almost burning Jack's damp skin.</p><p>The sound Bunny made, fierce, loud and uninhibited, was the most amazing thing he’d <em>ever</em> heard. Jack held him through it because he couldn't think of anything else he... well, he just couldn't <em>think</em>. </p><p>Bunny’s movements slowed until he collapsed on top of him, his weight and warmth unbelievably satisfying. </p><p>Jack wrapped himself around his muscular frame, flexing his fingers in fur, basking in the peaceful moment as they caught their breaths.</p><p>Exhaling deeply, Bunny nuzzled his shoulder. “That was…”</p><p>“New?” offered Jack with a blissful chuckle.</p><p>“New,” agreed Bunny, rubbing his nose into Jack’s neck. “New.”</p><p>He’d felt those whiskers brush his face a million times over the last year, but this wasn't a fight…</p><p>This was… something else. </p><p>He wanted to keep all of Bunny’s wonderful fur on him for as long as possible. </p><p>He wanted to stay surrounded by Bunny's chocolaty scent. </p><p>He'd never felt so good, so safe, so <em>happy</em>, his heart was ready to burst with it.</p><p>“If all Tai Chi sessions end like this,” he muttered huskily, “then I’m a fan. A huge fan. All day, every day. That was totally worth it-”</p><p>Bunny broke into laughter. “Crikey, Snowdrop. Sex doesn't even shut you up.”</p><p>Sex…</p><p>He’d just slept with Bunny. They’d just slept <em>together</em>.</p><p>This was definitely <em>not</em> what he’d pictured happening when he’d opened his eyes that morning, watching Bunny nervously pace a hole in the rug. </p><p>“How could I have shut up when you were touching me like that?!” he grinned, biting the ear closest to him and tugging it.</p><p>“Rack off," Bunny snickered, pushing himself up and glancing at the mess between them. He shook his head. "Look at the state of us. What were we <em>thinking</em>?”</p><p>“I... I don’t know,” chuckled Jack truthfully, giving Bunny a light squeeze until he dropped back against him, snug in his arms. “But after you’ve finished <em>overthinking</em> like a jumpy little bunny, do you um… want to do it again?”</p><p>Bunny’s head shot up, green eyes flashing wide. “Do... do you?”</p><p>Jack stared at him in disbelief. “Yes! Geez, Bunny. What do you think-”</p><p>Before he could get any more words out, Bunny's smiling lips were on his, and even though he hadn't exactly meant doing it again <em>right this second</em>, he was more than happy with right this second. Right this second was perfect.</p><p>Paws and hands and tongues were suddenly everywhere and the immense feeling in his heart grew and grew and grew until he was practically giddy with it, laughing freely as Bunny pushed him down, his claws teasing his sides.</p><p>“Are you sure you have the energy for this?” he smirked, tugging Jack’s hips forward and hovering over him.</p><p>Jack yanked him down by his ears, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Are you?” he retorted cheekily, grinning against his lips. </p><p>He barely noticed the burning smell coming from the kitchen. They could worry about that after.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP Carrot Cake. You never stood a chance...</p><p> <br/>I'm sure Bunny is going to handle <b>this</b> like an absolute champ...!!</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Bunny, rage level: 4/10 😊</p><p> </p><p>❄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>